Poison II
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Uma vida cheia de paz e tranqüilidade é o que toda família deseja. Porém, isso não é tão fácil de adquirir, nem mesmo para o casal de magos mais poderosos de todos os tempos. Poderão Tom e Harry superar os martírios que estão por vir? Slash. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem) e **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**(3)  
**Entre: - "..." - pensamentos e conversas mentais.  
Entre: - ... – diálogos  
Itálico:_ Parsel (língua das cobras)._

**(4) **Aconselho ler Poison (a primeira temporada) antes.

**Poison II - Né et Renaître.**

Uma enorme festa acontecia no jardim da Mansão Riddle, mas ao contrário das habituais e aristocráticas festas que o ministro Tom Riddle costumava dar, aquela contava com dezenas de crianças correndo e brincando pelo verde gramado. Todas não economizavam energia para aproveitar os maravilhosos brinquedos que o Lord mandara trazer para transformar seu jardim num verdadeiro parque de diversões mágico que expunha desde montanhas-russas na velocidade do som até carrosséis com exóticos animais mágicos de verdade. Além disso, um maravilhoso Buffet montado pelos melhores "magos-chefs" do mundo mágico agradava a todos os paladares, pois oferecia desde salmão grelhado ao molho de ervas finas e vinho Proseco Italiano até hambúrgueres de filé com batatas fritas e sucos de frutas.

- Parabéns para você, nessa data querida! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!

Todas as crianças filhas dos aliados de Tom, dos parceiros políticos e dos amigos de Harry, pareciam extasiadas e emanavam felicidade por cada fibra de seus seres, mas nenhuma se comparava ao encantador menino que se encontrava no alto dos pequenos degraus de mármores, feitos com magia, para que alcançasse a enorme mesa onde estava o majestoso bolo em forma de serpente, com cinco velinhas agrupadas no centro e que capturava todas as atenções do lindo garotinho. Este batia palmas junto com todos, estando entre seus orgulhosos pais.

- Para o Eric nada! – sua "mamãe", o rapaz mais jovem de brilhantes olhos verdes que sorria encantadoramente, gritou.

- TUDO! – os outros responderam em coro.

- Então como é que é?

- É! É pique, é pique! É pique, é pique, é pique! É hora, é hora! É hora, é hora, é hora! Ra-Tim-Bum! ERIC! ERIC! ERIC!

Todos batiam palmas e sorriam, contemplando como o animado menino soprava as velinhas e após o aclamado momento de fazer os pedidos, Harry Potter, agora mais do que nunca, Harry Potter Riddle, abraça carinhosamente seu filho enquanto segurava na pequena mãozinha para "ajudá-lo" a partir o bolo. Sem duvida uma cena mais do que encantadora.

Harry agora contava com seus 21 anos, mas ainda conservava a doce e delicada aparência de um jovem entre 17 e 18 anos, simplesmente de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. De qualquer um que se atrevesse a encarar o belíssimo esposo do temível Ministro da Magia, outrora Lord das Trevas. O corpo esbelto e de cintura fina, escondido por uma caríssima e preciosa túnica verde esmeralda, ainda mantinha a mesma estatura pequena que encantava a todos, os cabelos negros e bem cortados, agora na altura das orelhas, estavam mais revolvidos do que nunca, acentuando a marca registrada e extremamente sensual da família Potter. As feições finas, os lábios convidativos, aquele ar de anjo que fugira do paraíso... Harry com certeza continuava o mesmo encantador menino que há alguns anos fora parar nos braços do Lord, com a diferença de que agora uma aura maternal repleta de felicidade emanava de cada sorriso. E os exuberantes olhos verdes, Ah, aquelas preciosas jóias que faziam muitos suspirarem, mas que encaravam com verdadeiro amor apenas o herdeiro de Slytherin, pareciam mais brilhantes que nunca devido à alegria de compartilhar um momento tão especial como este com sua família.

"Família".

Que lindo isto soava para o jovem órfão que conheceu o amor nos braço do assassino de seus pais, mas que jamais se arrependeria disso. Tom era o homem de sua vida e mesmo depois de quase seis anos de convivência, a paixão, o amor e o desejo ficavam maiores a cada dia. A cada olhar. A cada toque. A cada beijo...

- Para quem é o primeiro pedaço do bolo, Eric? – uma conhecida voz grita ao fundo. Obviamente todos sabiam que se tratava de Sirius Black, o "avô" mais orgulhoso e coruja do mundo.

- Hummm... O primeiro pedaço é para... – sorria, olhando de um lado para o outro com o pratinho de cristal na pequena mãozinha. Mas antes que alguém pudesse perguntar novamente, o lindo menino já pegava um garfinho de prata e partia o delicioso bolo de chocolate branco e preto mesclados, em dois pedaços -... Para o papai e para a mamãe!

- Êêêêêeeee!!!

Os aplausos logo vieram, seguidos do estalado beijo de Harry na bochecha rosada de seu filho e do bagunçar de cabelos cortesia de seu orgulhoso, porém sempre imponente, pai.

Tom observava, divertido, a ligeira cor carmim que discretamente se apoderava das bochechas de Harry. Coisa que sempre acontecia quando Eric o chamava de "mamãe" na presença de todos, mas que o jovem Gryffindor desistira de tentar mudar. O Lord sorria internamente lembrando-se que seu esperto filho logo aprendera a chamar Harry de mamãe, fazendo jus às noites em que Tom repetia isso, várias e várias vezes, apontando para seu lindo esposo adormecido na cama enquanto sujeitava carinhosamente o pequeno bebê em seu colo. O astuto bebê logo associou as duas imagens, sua "mamãe" o amava, cuidava e protegia, mas seu "papai" o amava, cuidava e era o único que poderia proteger a ele e a sua mamãe. Harry, a princípio ficou da cor dos cabelos da família Weasley quando seu pequeno bebê o chamou assim pela primeira vez e logo tentou desfazer essa imagem:

"É papai, amor... – sorria com certo nervosismo – Papai Tom e papai Harry, ok? Ou papai Tom e papi Harry, você escolhe, mas mamãe não..."

"Mamãe!"

"Oh Merlin... Veja bem, querido, mamãe é para meninas e eu sou um menino igual a você.

"Mamãe!"

"Harry... – uma burlona voz interrompe o desespero de seu jovem esposo -... Deixe de bobagens, a palavra mãe não precisa ser aplicada só a mulheres.

"Você diz isso porque não é com você!" – responde com um lindo biquinho contrariado.

Tom, por sua vez, tentava conter os risos, mantendo-se o mais sério possível.

"A palavra mãe vem do latim e significa origem, Harry. Substantivo. Quem deu a luz a um ou mais filhos. Fonte. Origem da vida."

"Sério? – pisca várias vezes – Humm... Você memorizou algum dicionário por acaso?"

"Engraçadinho..."

O fato é que Harry teve que desistir de seus falhos intentos, pois seu lindo, esperto e cabeça-dura filho nunca mais tirou de sua mente os preciosos ensinamentos de seu papai Slytherin. Coisa que o pobre Gryffindor teve que aceitar e que de certa forma não o incomodava tanto assim, afinal, ele realmente dera origem ao encantador garotinho que roubava sorrisos por onde quer que passasse.

- Mamãe, já posso ir brincar?

- Hummm... – sorri ao ver aqueles conhecidos olhinhos de cachorrinho sem dono que sempre conseguiam qualquer coisa – Certo, mas cuidado para não se sujar.

- Êba! Você é o melhor, mamãe!

- Cof... Cof... – uma fingida tosse logo faz o menino correr para abraçar seu papai.

- E você também, papai!... Fui!

Aquela graciosa rajada de vento logo some em meio às outras crianças, provavelmente para organizar algum jogo ou brincadeira que caracterizavam o espírito de liderança e competitividade que sem duvida herdara de seu orgulhoso pai.

Tom Riddle, atualmente mais conhecido como "O Melhor Ministro da Magia de Todos os Tempos!" mostrava-se o mesmo atraente, charmoso e sedutor homem de trinta e poucos anos que Harry avistara pela primeira vez, rejuvenescido e maravilhoso daquela forma, na Casa dos Gritos há mais de seis anos. O corpo másculo de músculos firmes e bem trabalhos estava oculto baixo uma elegante túnica negra. O impecável cabelo negro emoldurava sua face varonil e aristocrática, com aqueles exuberantes olhos cor de fogo, frios como gelo, mas que sempre ardiam em chamas de paixão e desejo ao contemplar Harry. Sua figura imponente marcava presença e com um simples olhar exalava sensualidade onde quer que estivesse, arrancando vários suspiros que logo eram contidos pelas miradas assassinas de seu ciumento esposo. Um verdadeiro Lord de porte aristocrático, frio, imponente, superior e acima de tudo poderoso. Um poder e pura elegância que sempre encantou o pequeno Gryffindor.

- Acho que ele está se divertindo... – a rouca e sensual voz do Lord ecoou próxima ao pescoço alvo de Harry enquanto este era languidamente abraçado pela cintura.

- Tenho certeza – contém um suspiro, cerrando levemente os olhos – Você praticamente transformou o jardim na Disneylândia.

- Não compare meu precioso jardim com esses lugares Muggles – morde o pescoço do menino levemente, fazendo este estremecer em seus braços -... Afinal, Eric merece tudo do bom e do melhor.

- Claro... E com o pai coruja que ele tem...

- Pai, por sinal, que você adora – sorri com malicia para logo morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, local onde sabia que o Gryffindor não resistia.

- Ahh...

Mas antes que Harry pudesse replicar decentemente, ou do Lord continuar sua doce tortura, uma conhecida e descontente voz os interromperam:

- Hey! Há crianças aqui seu depravado! – dirigindo-se obviamente ao Slytherin.

- Cale a boca, Black. Ninguém pediu sua opinião.

- Não acredito que meu neto está crescendo nesse antro promíscuo!

- SIRIUS! – a face de Harry havia adquirido a cor dos olhos de seu marido.

- O que foi? – pergunta inocentemente – Esse aí deflorou sua inocência sem nenhuma consideração, Harry, como você não quer que eu me preocupe com o exemplo que estão dando para o meu neto!

- Pois o seu neto, Black, é o MEU filho – estreita os olhos, sentindo como Harry segurava firmemente sua mão para não ver o padrinho assassinado – e ninguém pode educá-lo melhor do que eu!

- Ah, claro... Mas voc.. Ai! – solta um pequeno grunhido ao sentir o doloroso beliscão que Lupin dava em seu braço.

- Deixe de ser mal educado, Sirius! – diz severamente, juntando-se a eles – Estamos aqui como convidados!

- Mas...

- Isso mesmo, Black, cale a boca.

- Ora seu...!

Harry, por sua vez, apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente sabendo que aqueles dois nunca teriam jeito, mas já era alguma coisa o fato de estarem no mesmo ambiente sem maldições pelo meio. É claro que logo deixou de pensar nos dois adultos quase se matando quando avistou seu filho brincando de Quadribol com a vassoura de ultima geração que ganhara de Tom e que garantia seu sucesso como apanhador – o que enchia Harry de orgulho – e obviamente como capitão do time, dando ordens a esmo – o que, sem duvida, fazia o Lord estufar o peito dizendo: "Puxou ao pai".

Eric...

Cujo nome Harry escolheu por significar: "Poderoso como uma águia". Animal este de grande astúcia e coragem, que sempre se mostra atencioso com a família, mas que não perdoa qualquer um que ouse ameaçar quem ama. Exatamente como o próprio menino.

Eric Thomas Riddle com certeza era o excelente resultado da união dos dois magos mais poderosos de todos os tempos. Um menino inteligente, poderoso, audacioso, de personalidade, astúcia, coragem e uma crescente curiosidade que o fazia acender ainda mais como mago e é claro, como pessoa. Eric também era extremamente carinhoso, doce e terno com seus pais, amigos e com quem amava, mas podia muito bem se mostrar arrogante e frio com qualquer um que o intimidasse ou que não tivesse sua confiança, mostrando que mesmo aos cinco anos de idade era filho de Tom Riddle, antigo Lord das Trevas, e que não perdoaria qualquer um que tentasse ameaçar sua família.

Os penetrantes olhos vermelhos do menino eram exatamente iguais aos de seu pai, porém não continha aquela frieza característica e não amedrontava qualquer um que se visse fitado por aquele par de jóias escarlates. Os brilhantes olhos de Eric emanavam, na verdade, calor e afeto a qualquer um que os contemplasse, mostrando que seu coração era o de uma pura e inocente criança de cinco anos que amava sua família mais do que tudo. Seu pequeno corpo era cortesia de Harry, fazendo com que aparentasse pouco mais de três anos, ao invés de cinco, mas isso servia apenas para acentuar sua aura angelical e encantadora. Esta ficava ainda mais aparente com a belíssima túnica pérola cravejada de rubis e diamantes que o menino usava. Simplesmente um anjo. Um anjo com penetrantes olhos cor de fogo e um cabelo que, sem dúvida alguma, era herança da família Potter, o que aguçava ainda mais aquele ar sapeca que o caracterizava. Mas para orgulho ainda maior de Tom, seu filho herdara fisicamente de Harry apenas a altura e o cabelo revolvido, pois de resto era uma cópia exata do Lord. Suas feições, jeito de andar, portar-se... Era como ver um Tom Riddle de cinco anos, porém menor e com lindos cabelos bagunçados. Simplesmente perfeito.

- Meu afilhado não é a coisa mais linda do mundo? – Rony perguntava com um exuberante sorriso no rosto, juntando-se aos outros com Hermione – Ele é tão bom apanhador quanto você, Harry! É incrível! Aposto que será profissional...

- Não diga bobagens, aposto que ele seguirá em algum ramo cientifico! Oh, é tão inteligente! – Hermione também sorria animada ao falar do afilhado.

- Hum! – O Lord, no entanto, revirava os olhos perguntando-se porque diabos deixara aquele idiota Weasley e a "sabe-tudo" serem padrinhos de seu filho.

- Eric ainda terá muito tempo para escolher – Harry sorria – Mas sem duvida é puro talento! E ele adorou o conjunto dos Chudley Cannons que vocês deram.

Ah, agora se lembrava...

Por "sutil" insistência de Harry, falando que se não fosse assim não dormiriam juntos até o próximo outono. Chantagem baixa e desconsiderada que ele não pôde evitar sucumbir, pois não queria dormir sem aquele agradável calor do pequeno corpo de Harry junto ao seu. E não saberia o que fazer ao ficar tanto tempo sem escutar a melodiosa voz de Harry gemendo o seu nome...

"Tom"

Mordendo aquele fino lábio rosado para tentar se conter, enquanto cerrava os olhos com deleite.

"Tom..."

Arranhando suas costas à medida que arqueava o corpo com cada toque, cada beijo, cada investida enquanto...

- TOM? – pela terceira vez o jovem Gryffindor o chama – Está tudo bem?

- Ãhn?... Sim, claro... – respira fundo, tentando afastar aquelas imagens de sua mente e não se concentrar tanto no fato de estar abraçando aquela fina e convidativa cintura que pedia para ser marcada com seus... Er... Enfim... – O que diziam?

Harry suspira.

Às vezes seu marido se distraia nos momentos mais impróprios.

Quisera ele saber o que se passava pela retorcida mente do Lord naquelas horas...

- Os produtores estão perguntando que horas é para soltar os fogos?

- Ah, certo – retoma seu característico ar imponente, voltando-se aos homens que contratara para organizar o majestoso evento – ao anoitecer. E não quero falhas.

- Sim senhor! – respondem prontamente para logo saírem às pressas e verificar tudo.

Harry não sabia se sorria ou se balançava a cabeça negativamente ao ver o ar de satisfação que seu marido exibia ao contemplar os pobres homens se afastando obviamente amedrontados. Mas era como Tom dizia:

"Uma vez Lord das Trevas, sempre Lord das Trevas".

Não tinha como não temerem àquela postura fria e imponente que desprendia poder e magnitude com um simples olhar. E Harry, por sua vez, sentia seu corpo estremecer inevitavelmente ao contemplar tamanho domínio e segurança em uma só pessoa. É claro que nessas horas o Gryffindor não podia deixar de sorrir embelezado ao lembrar-se de uma das poucas vezes em que o poderoso Lord perdeu o controle da situação e de seus sentimentos...

**(Flash Back)**

Harry estava acompanhando seu marido em uma importante reunião no ministério, pois há quase dois meses, quando retornaram da lua de mel, trabalhava como "Diplomata e Secretário de Estado", um cargo logo abaixo de Ministro da Magia idealizado pelo próprio Lord para estar à maior parte do tempo com seu jovem esposo, mas onde este se mostrava exemplarmente competente e acabara levando muitos benefícios à população. No entanto, mesmo após esses meses de reuniões e mais reuniões, Harry nunca presenciara um encontro tão insuportavelmente chato como este que estavam tendo com o Ministro da Magia da Romênia, até Tom parecia conter um bocejo enquanto o homem falava, falava, falava e falava incansavelmente sobre seus dragões.

Os quatro – ele, Tom, o chatíssimo Ministro e o assessor deste que parecia mais interessado em sua cicatriz do que em outra coisa – estavam na sala de reuniões principal. Tom sentava-se na cabeceira da enorme mesa retangular de mogno, em madeira escura, com Harry logo ao seu lado direito, o tedioso ministro ao lado esquerdo e o assessor ao lado do chefe.

- Era um dragão enorme! Quase tão grande quanto o que o senhor matou aquela vez no Torneio Tribruxo, senhor Harry! Oh, me lembro bem... Que vôo impressionante! Que mira! Que agilidade!

- Hehehe... – Harry dá um sorrisinho nervoso, perguntando-se por que deixara sua capa de invisibilidade em casa, pois não via à hora de sumir dali.

Afinal, já tinha quase uma semana que não se sentia muito bem. Tonturas logo cedo, sua pressão parecia sofrer uma queda livre e uma sonolência imprópria logo o invadia, isso sem contar que até o cheiro de seu apreciado waffle lhe embrulhava o estômago.

- "Acho que foi alguma coisa que eu comi... – pensava distraidamente – Alguma coisa que me atacou o fígado".

Para alívio do jovem Gryffindor, finalmente o Lord decidiu recuperar o tema da discussão inicial e puderam passar os restantes vinte minutos debatendo sobre o que realmente interessava, ou seja, comércio e alianças políticas. Dessa forma não demorou muito para Harry, por fim, despedir-se do inconveniente Ministro e de seu assessor, passando a acompanhar seu marido de volta ao gabinete deste. Porém o jovem mago não conseguia prestar muita atenção nos sarcásticos comentários que o mais velho fazia sobre a sanidade do outro Ministro, pois a estranha tontura voltava a assolá-lo, o forçando a sujeitar-se discretamente na parede do corredor para não cair.

- Você não acha, Harry?

-...

- Harry?

-...

- Harry? – ao contemplar seu esposo, o Lord arqueia uma sobrancelha numa expressão preocupada – Está tudo bem?

- Aham... – mente.

- Você está muito pálido, o que aconteceu?

- Não se preocupe, eu só estav... – porém a frase se perde nos trêmulos lábios de Harry, pois este acabara de desfalecer nos braços fortes de um incrédulo Lord.

Todos que transitavam por aquele corredor ficaram em choque e não demoraram mais do que dois segundos para ouvir o implacável e preocupado grito:

- TRAGAM UM MEDIMAGO, AGORA!!!

-x-

Foram necessários apenas 8 minutos e 32 segundos meticulosamente cronometrados por Tom para que Avery e Nott voltassem com um medimago. O desconcertado homem ao avistar o eterno "menino-que-sobreviveu" desmaiado no elegante sofá de couro negro do gabinete do Lord não pensou duas vezes e já se pôs a trabalhar sob o olhar de um preocupado Ministro. Após alguns rápidos movimentos de sua varinha, verificando a pressão, temperatura e sinais vitais, o gabaritado bruxo arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando fixamente o pequeno corpo desfalecido à sua frente.

- Então? – o Lord pergunta impaciente, não gostando nem um pouco do demorado olhar que era lançado ao seu esposo.

- Er... Ãhn?... – pisca várias vezes, voltando finalmente à realidade – Oh, sim, sim... Encontrei uma curiosa alteração mágica no organismo de seu esposo, senhor.

- E...?

A preocupação era evidente no olhar do Lord.

E se Harry estivesse doente?

E se não houvesse cura?

E se o perdesse?

Não! Não podia sequer cogitar essa possibilidade! Moveria céus e terras, iria ao inferno se fosse preciso, mas não ficaria sem Harry!

- Seria melhor levá-lo a St. Mungus, senhor, pois sem os exames completos não posso afirmar nada.

- Estamos esperando o que então?

- Eu não...

- RODOLPHUS!!!

Na mesma hora o aludido aparece, fazendo uma respeitosa reverência ao amo:

- Pois não, Mi Lord?

- Tome conta de tudo até segunda ordem – diz rapidamente e não espera nem o comensal confirmar para aparatar com Harry e o medimago em direção ao famoso hospital dos bruxos.

Ao chegarem, na mesma hora, o andar de emergência inteiro se vê mobilizado para cuidar de Harry. Os mais conceituados medimagos de diferentes setores logo estavam em volta da maca branca onde o menino se encontrava. Parecia até que se tratava de uma perigosa cirurgia onde os melhores especialistas trabalhavam em conjunto para garantir o sucesso, todos com suas máscaras, jalecos e varinhas fazendo mais e mais exames enquanto o angustiado Lord esperava do lado de fora. E foi em meio a esse cenário de "Plantão Médico" ou "ER" – famosa série de medicina muggle – que Harry acordou, olhando em volta sem entender nada.

- Er... Com licença, mas o que está acontecendo?

A melodiosa voz do Gryffindor logo fez todos se voltarem a ele.

Lá estava o "menino-que-sobreviveu", o marido do Ministro da Magia, aquele que levou a paz ao coração do temido Lord das Trevas, deitado na maca, com seus brilhantes olhos verdes cheios de confusão e curiosidade.

Harry James Potter Riddle.

Os encarando sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Então? – voltou a questionar com sua voz suave.

Na mesma hora umas dez ou doze vozes se misturaram tentando explicar o que faziam, perguntar coisas ou apenas expressar a alegria que era estar na presença do famoso menino.

Harry, por sua vez, sentia-se cada vez mais tonto com tamanha confusão e com a quantidade de jalecos brancos se mexendo de um lado para o outro, até que uma voz interrompeu o tumulto:

- SILÊNCIO! – uma furiosa medica de meia idade encarava seus colegas com desaprovação – Sumam todos daqui, ele já está bem!

Na mesma hora os demais desapareceram e Harry pôde notar pelo crachá que se tratava de "Helen Jones - Diretora Chefe – Clinica Geral e Medimaga Superintendente", ou seja, a responsável por todo hospital e a julgar pela expressão séria e pelos cabelos brancos envoltos em um rígido coque no alto da cabeça, Harry percebeu que ela se parecia bastante à intimidadora Madame Pomfrey que sempre o cuidara em Hogwarts.

- Olá, meu jovem – a Sra. Jones interrompe os pensamentos do Gryffindor com uma voz mais amável – sabe por que está aqui?

- Acho que sim...

- E por que é?

- Porque eu desmaiei? – era mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

- Exato.

- Hum... – suspira.

- E sabe por que desmaiou?

- Não... – murmura apenado.

A medimaga sorri levemente e se aproxima dele, encarando o ventre plano escondido pela elegante túnica com atenção, para total desconcerto de Harry. A sábia mulher, por sua vez, tinha certeza que seus exames não podiam estar errados, mesmo tratando-se de um caso raro como este.

- Diga-me, Harry... Posso chamá-lo de Harry?

- Claro, fique à vontade.

- Bom, então me diga, Harry, andou sentindo alguns desconfortos estranhos ultimamente?

- Desconfortos?

- Sim, sensações que nunca aconteceram ou que não aconteciam com tanta freqüência antes. Como sonolências, enjôos...

- Ah, sim! Já tem quase uma semana, doutora, acho que é o meu fígado.. – suspira, fazendo uma graciosa careta – Mal posso sentir o cheiro de um waffle que já tenho que sair da mesa do café, e assim que acordo me dá uma tontura terrível...

- Fígado? Sei, sei... – sorri enigmaticamente – Bom, Harry, vou levá-lo à sala de um especialista que poderá ajudá-lo.

- Certo.

- E aproveitamos para dizer ao seu marido que você ainda está no mundo dos vivos, antes que ele coloque meu hospital abaixo.

Na mesma hora uma encantadora cor carmim toma conta das bochechas de Harry, envergonhado por dar todo esse espetáculo na presença de Tom. Porém, antes que o menino pudesse dizer algo, a medimaga já empurrava sua maca para fora da sala com um simples feitiço, levando-o ao encontro de um impaciente Lord.

- Por Salazar! – Tom exclama ao contemplar seu jovem esposo – Você está bem? O que aconteceu? É grave? Terá que operar? Você está...

- Acalme-se, por favor, Ministro – a médica pede gentilmente – não foi nada grave, garanto que seu esposo está ótimo.

- Mas por que...?

- Se fizer a gentileza de nos acompanhar... – ela o interrompe, mas o Lord estava tão preocupado que nem prestou atenção nesse fato -... Vou deixá-los com um conceituado medimago que é especialista nessa área e poderá ajudar mais do que eu.

- Qual área? – os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo, mas a sorridente senhora já entrava com eles na ultima sala do corredor sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Dentro da habitual sala branca de médico encontrava-se o de praxe: Maca, biombo, balança, armários e uma mesa com duas cadeiras, onde atrás se encontrava o bruxo de 40 ou 50 anos, com grandes óculos, cabelos loiros com mechas grisalhas e uma expressão alegre no rosto. Phillipe Anderson, de acordo com a plaqueta em cima da mesa.

- Phill, trouxe o jovem Harry para que você examine, tenho certeza que não irá se arrepender.

Após essa confusa declaração a bruxa sai tranquilamente, deixando o casal mais famoso do mundo mágico na presença do emocionado medimago que na mesma hora foi ao encontro do Gryffindor e usando um feitiço de levitação o colocou delicadamente na outra maca, enquanto pedia para o Lord se sentar.

- O que está acontecendo afinal? – a fria voz de Tom não conseguia esconder toda sua preocupação e impaciência.

- Só um minuto senhor Ministro, primeiro preciso fazer os exames adequados...

Dizendo isso o medimago adota uma postura séria e começa a realizar diversos encantamentos apontando sua varinha para o corpo de um confuso Harry. Imediatamente Phill observa com puro assombro e admiração a luz branca que envolvia o Gryffindor, em seguia a mesma luz adere um intenso brilho dourado que logo se viu envolto por outro brilho, dessa vez prateado, então a magnífica luz se concentra em um só ponto... O que fez o Lord arquear uma sobrancelha elegantemente, sem entender nada, o medimago sorrir de orelha a orelha, emocionado, e Harry piscar varas vezes, alheio a tudo, mas com uma cálida sensação o envolvendo.

A extraordinária luz brilhava com mais força.

Emanava pura inocência e poder.

Rodeava o ventre de Harry...

- Impressionante! Absolutamente impressionante! Geralmente só aparece um brilhozinho fraco... – o extasiado médico falava consigo mesmo enquanto pegava o que parecia ser um frasco de vidro com uma poção incolor dentro.

- Vou ter que beber isso, doutor? – Harry fazia um encantador biquinho de desgosto, o que arrancou um riso divertido do médico.

- Não, não... Só preciso de uma pequena amostra do seu sangue e pronto, já poderei dar o resultado.

- Hehe... Certo... – sorri não muito seguro.

Mas ao contrário do martírio que Harry pensou que seria, sentiu apenas o rápido espetar de uma pequena agulha em seu dedo indicador e logo viu o medimago depositar algumas gotas de sangue na poção e agitá-la levemente. Harry, assim como Tom, não fazia idéia do que era aquilo e passou a entender ainda menos quando Phill soltou um gritinho emocionado ao ver a poção incolor aderir uma cor rosa intensa.

- Er... Desculpem, acabei me empolgando – sorri voltando a se sentar atrás de sua mesa – Senhor Potter...

- Riddle – o Lord corrige rispidamente.

- Claro, desculpe, senhor Riddle pode se sentar, por favor – diz educadamente, indicando a cadeira ao lado de Tom.

- Pode me chamar de Harry – o menino sorria encantadoramente, daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer, acomodando-se por fim ao lado do seu impaciente marido.

- Muito bem... – respira fundo tentando conter sua própria animação – Harry, Ministro, o que pude verificar aqui hoje obviamente acontece, mas ainda é um pouco raro sem o auxilio de um árduo tratamento com poções, encantamentos e tudo mais, pois exige muito poder mágico e sincronia do casal.

- Por que o meu fígado teria que estar sincronizado com o meu marido, doutor? – pergunta inocentemente, fazendo o medimago sorrir.

- Veja bem, Harry, seu fígado está ótimo. O que está profundamente ligado com seu marido é a sua magia.

- Oh... Entendi.

- Então? – a voz gélida do Lord mostrava sua inquietação.

- Então meus parabéns, senhor ministro, o senhor será papai!

-...

Silêncio.

-...

A Terra parecia ter parado de girar.

-...

Choque.

-...

Eles pareciam imóveis no tempo e no espaço.

-...

Numa reação involuntária, Harry coloca as mãos sobre seu ventre plano. Seus olhos verdes piscavam de par em par, encarando com puro desconcerto o sorridente médico. Era impossível, uma vida estava crescendo dentro dele agora, naquele momento, um novo ser humano...

Um filho...

Um filho dele e de Tom...

Mas eles não haviam planejado nada, achavam que isso só acontecia com um tratamento adequado, sequer cogitavam a possibilidade de um bebê agora... Oh, Merlin! Tom odiava crianças, com certeza aquilo devia ter caído como uma bomba para ele!

Com esse pensamento rondando sua mente, Harry se volta, temeroso, ao marido.

Ao seu lado Tom permanecia imóvel, pálido, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos presos num ponto fixo da parede branca atrás do medimago.

- "Um filho... – era só o que sua mente conseguia articular – Um filho, um bebê crescendo no interior de Harry... Aquilo era..."

- Tom? – a trêmula mão do Gryffindor tocava-lhe o braço – Tom, por favor, eu...

- Como? – sua voz sai inevitavelmente áspera devido ao susto.

- Bom, senhor ministro, não é nenhum segredo que o senhor e seu esposo são extremamente poderosos. Foi como se a magia dos dois agisse por si só, algo que não acontece há mais de 600 anos.

Era até difícil acreditar.

Era praticamente impossível pensar que algo assim estava acontecendo com ele.

Sem duvida alguma, um choque.

- Isso... Como... Harry, como pôde?

As inevitáveis lágrimas já banhavam o belo rosto do menino:

- Eu... Eu juro que não sabia... – soluçava.

- Como pôde?

- Tom, por favor, eu...

- Como pôde me dar um presente maravilhoso desse? – pergunta com um sorriso que fez o medimago esfregar os olhos várias vezes para ver se não estava sonhando – Como pôde me tornar o homem mais feliz do universo, Harry?

- Eu... O que?...

Porém o pobre Gryffindor não teve nem tempo para formular uma pergunta, pois um forte e é claro, cuidadoso, puxão já o levava aos braços de seu radiante marido. Este na mesma hora reclamava os lábios do menino com pura paixão e ardor, levando todos os medos, duvidas e incertezas de Harry para longe e brindando-lhe a certeza de que viveriam a maior alegria de suas vidas:

Teriam uma família...

Uma família completa.

- Aiai... – o sorridente medimago suspira, saindo discretamente para deixá-los mais à vontade. Pois ele sabia que após o desconcertante momento da surpresa sempre vinha a melhor parte – L'amour...

**(Fim do Flash Back)**

Agora, cinco anos depois, estavam ali comemorando o aniversário do pequeno herdeiro do grandioso império Riddle. Este se divertia e brincava como a criança que Harry e Tom nunca foram, rodeado de amigos e pessoas que o amavam – ou pelo menos paparicavam por ser filho de quem é – cheio de vitalidade e energia, desfrutando de tudo aquilo que seus orgulhosos pais lhe ofereciam.

Em meio a tanta diversão e bagunça, por parte das crianças, e é claro muitas discussões políticas, conversas amenas e sorrisos orgulhosos por parte dos adultos, a noite logo se estendeu pelo maravilhoso céu que cobria a Mansão Riddle e com ela os magníficos fogos não demoraram a chegar, levando beleza e magia a todo o lugar. Tom abraçava seu jovem esposo enquanto este sujeitava seu filho carinhosamente no colo e juntos observavam o espetáculo que o Lord mandara fazer para o menino.

Todos os convidados da festa, crianças ou adultos, pareciam maravilhados com tamanha beleza iluminando o céu. Verde, vermelho, amarelo, azul, lilás, rosa, dourado, prateado, púrpura, turquesa... Todas as cores que conheciam formavam belas imagens, formas, letras, dizeres. Eram dragões, pássaros, unicórnios, serpentes... E com a mais bela letra, nas mais luminosas cores, finalizando o ultimo espetáculo da noite, estavam os dizeres:

"Feliz Aniversário Eric! Amamos você!"

- Uau! – o menino murmura, abraçando ainda mais o sorridente jovem que o apertava com carinho – Obrigado mamãe!

- Você merece querido.

- E obrigado papai!

De forma completamente inesperada a sorridente criança praticamente se joga do colo de Harry em direção aos braços de um surpreso Lord. Este inevitavelmente sorri e se permite esquecer que era o temido Dark Lord para abraçar com carinho seu filho, o encantador garotinho que junto com Harry sempre faziam sua máscara de frieza esvaecer e uma cálida sensação tomar conta do seu ser.

Afinal, eles eram o que mais amava no mundo.

E nada, jamais, mudaria isso.

-x-

Após a grandiosa festa que de acordo com os fotógrafos e escassos repórteres que se encontravam no local seria lembrada através dos séculos novamente, como todas as festas da Mansão, Eric já se encontrava na cama para desfrutar de uma merecida noite de sono após tanto gasto de energia.

Sua habitação era, sem duvida, a segunda principal da Mansão e ocupava um andar inteiro junto com a de seus pais, que ficava no final do corredor. Era possível perceber que seu pai, Tom, ajudara bastante a escolher as cores, a julgar pelo fato do verde e do prata serem as que mais predominavam, porém que caíam como uma luva, com puro charme e elegância em todo o quarto. Ao centro estava uma enorme cama King Size, com lençóis de seda verde-escuro combinando com as luxuosas cortinas da mesma cor. Uma bela escrivaninha em mogno escuro, como o resto dos móveis, situava-se ao lado de uma grande estante de livros e do outro lado um confortável sofá negro combinava perfeitamente com o tapete persa da mesma cor. Porém os bonecos arrumados nas prateleiras; as miniaturas raras de vassouras que com apenas um toque voavam pelos ares; os bichinhos de pelúcia em forma de basiliscos, unicórnios, dragões e outros; o papel de parede negro com milhares de pomos-dourados que com um estalar de dedos pareciam voar por toda parede e os desenhos infantis pregados em um lindo mural em cima da escrivaninha, indicavam que aquele era o quarto de uma criança. Um belíssimo quarto que ainda contava com duas habitações anexadas. Uma era o encantador banheiro que conservava um estilo grego-clássico, priorizando as cores claras e o mármore. A ducha, separada por um boxe de cristal, estava mais ao fundo logo ao lado dos armários cheios de sais de banho, toalhas, shampoos, cremes etc. O sanitário ficava perto da pia e ambos também eram de mármore puro, assim como a belíssima banheira ao centro do local, esta não era tão grande para não correr o risco de Eric cair e se afogar, mas cabiam duas pessoas facilmente e estava separada do chão por cinco degraus de mármore também. A outra habitação era o closet do menino e contava com milhares de túnicas e roupas muggles que nem se ele usasse uma diferente por hora daria conta de desfilar com todas, isso fora os acessórios, sapatos, capas e outros, que mostravam o "pouquíssimo" exagero de seus pais.

Os mencionados pais, no momento, encontravam-se no quarto de Eric colocando-o para dormir. Harry cuidava de cobri-lo direitinho com a bela colcha enfeitada com desenhos de serpentes e Tom lançava um feitiço no teto para que milhares de constelações o enfeitasse e deixasse a habitação mais clara com o belíssimo brilho das estrelas. Eric simplesmente adorava esse feitiço.

- _Então o meu pequeno filhote já vai se recolher no ninho?_ – uma conhecida voz adentrava no quarto.

- _Nagini!_ – Eric sorri feliz, observando a majestosa serpente deslizar pela cama.

- _Sim, já está mais do que na hora, esse mocinho pulou e brincou o dia inteiro._

_- Não seja tão dura, mamãe_ – sem duvida a bela serpente se divertia com aquilo, ainda mais ganhando o olhar assassino de Harry.

O Lord, por sua vez, tentava conter o riso.

- _Engraçadinha... –_ mas antes que Harry pudesse continuar, seu filho já o interrompia animado:

- _E os presentes?_

_- Pela décima segunda vez, Eric, já estão todos guardados em sua brinquedoteca._

_- As vassouras também, mamãe?_

_- Também._

_- Os bonecos?_

_- Também._

_- Os jogos de tabuleiro?_

_- Eric..._ – Harry o encara com advertência, fazendo o menino colocar aquela encantadora carinha de anjinho inocente.

- _Você é o máximo, mamãe!_ – sorri, abraçando o pescoço de Harry. Este, por sua vez, também não conseguia evitar que um sorriso divertido brotasse em seus lábios.

- _Aiai..._ – Nagini "suspira" – _Meu pequenino é tão doce, só pode ter puxado você Harry._

_- Hum, hum... – _Tom arqueia uma sobrancelha _– O que quer dizer com isso?_

- _Bom, convenhamos, né Tom?_ – o encara como se fosse obvio.

Eric e Harry não conseguem conter as risadas ao verem o olhar fatal do Lord.

- _Certo, certo..._ _Agora vamos porque amanhã será um longo dia._

_- Boa noite, mamãe_ – Eric sorri, recebendo um gracioso beijo de Harry na bochecha:

- _Boa noite, pequeno._

E logo recebe um carinho beijo do Lord na testa.

_- Boa noite, papai_.

- _Durma bem, pequeno._

_- Boa noite, Nagini!_ – abraça a serpente que logo passa sua ofídica língua na bochecha do menino e em seguida desliza para fora da cama.

- _Até amanhã Eric._

Após Harry apagar as luzes, ficando apenas a magnífica réplica das galáxias iluminando o quarto, o casal e a bela serpente saem do local deixando o menino cair nos braços de Morpheu.

"Família"

Que doce isso soava...

Era o que Harry pensava ao acomodar-se em sua confortável cama, sentindo o carinhoso e possessivo abraço de seu marido em sua cintura. Porém, o jovem Gryffindor não podia deixar de sentir um ligeiro apertão em seu peito, como um estranho nó que de repente se formava em sua garganta indicando que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

- "Hum! Mas que bobagem, estou parecendo a Trelawney com esses pressentimentos malucos..." – suspira mentalmente, decidindo lançar-se ao mundo de Morpheu também, enquanto aqueles fortes braços da pessoa que amava o estreitavam com carinho e proteção.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Toooom... – a exageradamente melosa voz de Harry indicava que boas coisas não estavam por vir.

-x-

**Vocabulário:**

Subtítulo "**Né et Renaître**" - Em francês, creio eu, significa "Nascer e Renascer".  
Gryffindor – Grifinória.  
Slytherin – Sonserina.  
Aparatar – É o mesmo que desaparecer de um lugar e aparecer no outro, de acordo com Rowling.  
Sibila Trelawney – Professora de adivinhação de Hogwarts.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá galera! Aqui estou eu novamente com mais uma fic! Atendendo aos pedidos e ao meu desejo mais oculto (pouco exagero xD) trago a segunda temporada de Poison! – jogando confetes para o alto – Êba! Hehehe... Espero sinceramente que vocês desfrutem. E preço que me perdoem àqueles que me acompanharam durante a primeira temporada, mas que não gostam de Mpreg. Eu nunca tinha escrito uma fic assim, li várias e não pude resistir. Desculpem-me mesmo, de coração, mas é uma idéia que eu já conservava há um bom tempo... E àqueles que vão se aventurar a ler, espero que gostem! – olhinhos brilhando imensamente – Conto com suas **Reviews** para dizerem o que acharam! Se devo continuar... Se está boa... Hehe... Todo e qualquer comentário é muito importante para mim! – sorrindo – Obrigada mesmo, desde já, àqueles que me apoiaram e incentivaram e escrevê-la!

Nhaaaai... Conto com suas **Reviews** para poder postar o **Próximo Capítulo**! – sorriso esperançoso.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Muito Obrigada!  
Espero vê-los em **"O Pequeno Lord"** que será a próxima fic a ser atualizada...  
Nhai, um GRANDE BEIJO! Até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possuem magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido, é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A segunda feira amanhecera ensolarada e contagiante nos arredores da mansão Riddle, onde a família mais famosa do mundo mágico agora desfrutava de um magnífico café-da-manhã. Sentado na cabeceira da grande mesa de mogno escuro, Tom apreciava uma bela xícara de café forte acompanhando as torradas untadas com manteiga, enquanto conversava com seu jovem esposo sentado logo ao seu lado direito e Harry, por sua vez, deliciava-se com seus waffles regados com calda de chocolate, dividindo as generosas colheradas com o pequeno menino sentado ao seu lado.

- Papai... – Eric encarava o Lord com seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos cheios de expectativa – Posso ir com vocês para o Ministério?

**- **É melhor não...

- Por favor, por favor, por favor! – o gracioso biquinho ligeiramente sujo de chocolate era simplesmente encantador.

- Eric! – Harry repreende, passando o guardanapo de linho nos lábios do filho – Ouça o seu pai.

- Mas mamãe, hoje eu não tenho aulas e não quero ficar sozinho aqui.

- Não diga isso, pequeno, você sempre fica na companhia de Nagini e de suas tutoras.

- Certo, certo, mas o papai disse que eu não precisaria ter aulas na semana do meu aniversário.

Harry olhou severamente para o Lord, mas este apenas deu os ombros, despreocupado. De fato, quando seus pais estavam no Ministério, Eric ficava aos cuidados de três competentes tutoras: Luna Lovegood, que se casara com Neville e simplesmente adorava cuidar do pequeno filho de Harry, ensinando fundamentos básicos de feitiços e alfabetizando-o como só uma sábia Revenclaw poderia fazer; Pansy Parkinson, que estava casada com Blaise Zabini e assim como seu marido era uma fiel Comensal da Morte que se maravilhava com o pequeno herdeiro do Lord, tratando-o como um príncipe, mas sempre adotando um ar de "professora exigente" para ensiná-lo o básico de Astronomia e Matemática; E Susana Bones, uma inteligente e amável Hufflepuff que desde pequena amava ensinar e agora se realizava instruindo o filho de seu amigo Harry na arte da História da Magia e no básico de Transfiguração. Em síntese, três excelentes tutoras que cuidavam do moreninho como um pequeno Lord, mas sem deixar de lado os ensinamentos próprios para um inteligente menino de cinco anos, filho dos magos mais poderosos da história.

É claro que as horas de diversão se equiparavam às de estudo, mas para Eric nunca seriam suficientes.

- Então papai, posso ficar na brinquedoteca do Ministério?

- Não sei não, pequeno – O Lord suspira – Esse negócio de se misturar com os filhos dos funcionários não parece um...

- HEY! – Harry interrompe indignado – Escuta aqui, senhor Tom Marvolo Riddle!

"Ops! Problemas..."

Pensam pai e filho ao mesmo tempo.

- Não pense que você ficará colocando essas idéias preconceituosas na cabeça do meu filho!

- Eu não quis dizer iss...

- Eric precisa conviver e brincar com crianças da idade dele, sem importar se são filhos de funcionários ou de influentes políticos. Então trate de se arrumar, Eric, você virá conosco.

- Êba! – o menino sorria radiante.

Tom, por sua vez, apenas revirou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça. Afinal, não conseguia dizer não àqueles dois. E isso já não era de hoje...

**(Flashback)**

Aquela seria mais uma tranqüila madrugada na mansão Riddle, se não fosse pela inquietação de um lindo jovem de cabelos bagunçados e brilhantes olhos verdes que não parava de virar de um lado para o outro na cama.

- O que foi Harry? – um mal-humorado Dark Lord pergunta rispidamente, irritado por ter sido acordado pela quinta vez naquela noite, já que precisaria chegar cedo ao Ministério para, como bom chefe, dar exemplo aos demais.

- Desculpe... – ouve-se um tímido murmúrio.

Suspirando, Tom se vira para o outro lado disposto a dormir novamente. No entanto, após alguns minutos em completo silêncio, quando o Slytherin já ingressava outra vez no mundo de Morpheu, uma suave voz o desperta:

- Er... Tom? Está acordado?

Contendo seus instintos homicidas, o mais velho responde entre os dentes:

- Parece que sim...

- É que eu estava pensando e queria saber se você se lembra de já ter comido pizza um dia, lembra?

- Pizza? O que diabos é isso?

- Uma comida muggle... – os olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente – Muito saborosa, com bastante queijo, azeitonas...

Enquanto Harry parecia imaginar o maravilhoso sabor daquela iguaria que raras vezes pôde experimentar, geralmente apenas o que os odiosos Dursley não queriam e deixavam de lado, o Lord já ia caindo no sono mais uma vez.

- Então eles jogam o molho de tomate por cima daquela massa redondinha, depois cobrem com muito queijo... Às vezes leva até presunto, ou calabresa... Está entendendo, Tom?

-...

- Tom?

-...

- Tom??

-...

- TOM!!!

- Ahn? O que? O que houve? – se incorpora depressa, mas logo suspira – O que você quer, Harry?

- Pizza! – responde alegremente, com os olhinhos brilhando de expectativa.

Qualquer colunista do Profeta Diário, naquele momento, adoraria presenciar a cena com uma boa máquina fotográfica nas mãos, apenas para captar a hilária expressão do temido Lord das Trevas que consistia em desconcerto puro.

- O que? – consegue murmurar.

- Por favor! – as esmeraldas do lindo menino agora se enchiam de lágrimas – Você não quer que seu filho ou filha nasça com cara de pizza de calabresa ou quatro queijos, quer?

Os olhos do mais velho se estreitaram perigosamente. Seu pequeno esposo podia ser tão Slytherin às vezes, principalmente com três meses de gravidez e um imperceptível ventre que mesmo assim emanava uma magnífica energia mágica em sua forma mais pura.

- Ok, ok... Vou mandar um elfo preparar esse negócio.

- Mas Tom... – murmura fazendo um gracioso biquinho – Eu não quero que um elfo prepare.

- Hum?

Aquele olhar de criança perdida.

A voz cheia de desamparo.

O gracioso biquinho...

...Tom Riddle imediatamente percebeu que boa coisa não estava por vir.

- E como você sugere que eu arrume essa tal pizza em pleno mundo mágico, às 3h40min da manhã? – perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Você é o melhor ministro da magia de todos os tempos, o herdeiro do próprio Salazar Slytherin, o mago mais temido do mundo mágico em cem anos! – sorria encantadoramente – Com certeza irá pensar em algo, amor. E rápido!

A essa altura, Tom se perguntava por que não cumprira a tal profecia de uma vez. Mas aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes, os suaves lábios adornados pelo fascinante sorriso, a pele macia que pedia para ser tocada uma e outra vez... Com certeza deixava claro que era bem melhor ter o jovem Gryffindor ao seu lado, mesmo que isso significasse levantar de madrugada para conseguir a bendita comida muggle.

- Certo... – suspira – Chamarei Severus e Lucius para buscarem esse negócio.

- TOM!

- O que? – revirava os olhos, exasperado, já se levantando e colocando o elegante roupão negro.

- Não acredito que você mandará alguém no seu lugar!

- Qual o problema? – pergunta como se fosse obvio. Afinal, não há mal algum no fato do ilustre ministro da magia, outrora temido Dark Lord, terceirizar o trabalho que seu lindo esposo o incumbia, não é mesmo?

- Escute aqui, senhor Tom Marvolo Riddle, por um acaso Severus ou Lucius são o pai do bebê que eu estou esperando?

- Eles... O QUE?

- Foram nos braços deles que eu passei várias e várias noites? Foram eles que me tomaram uma e outra vez, cheios de paixão? Hein? Hein?

- Claro que não! – estreita os olhos perigosamente, puxando o menino para si e aprisionando-o num possessivo abraço – Por quê? Eles tentaram alguma coisa? O que você está escondendo, Harry?

O Gryffindor sorriu internamente. Poucos anos convivendo com aquele Slytherin, foram o bastante para aprender como agir em certas ocasiões. Mas antes que os pobres Severus e Lucius fossem fazer companhia aos saudosos fundadores de Hogwarts no mundo dos mortos, Harry logo desfez os pensamentos assassinos do Lord:

- Obviamente não tentaram nada, mas você fala como se eu tivesse casado com um deles! Hum! O bebê quer que você providencie a pizza e não seus empregados!

- Certo, Harry, certo... – suspira, dando-se por vencido – Diga, ao menos, onde eu encontro esse negócio.

- Bom... – desvia o olhar, achando um interessante ponto em seus pequenos dedos que se mexiam nervosamente – Ontem eu e o bebê estávamos assistindo à TV que você mandou trazer para nos distrair e em algum dos cento e poucos canais, apareceu uma propaganda...

- Sei... – revira os olhos, pensando no aparelho muggle que Harry reivindicara, alegando que se não podia sair e trabalhar no ministério, precisava de alguma distração. Resultado: o "pobre" Lord mandara trazer o mais novo modelo de uma prestigiada empresa muggle, Samsung, com tela de 82 polegadas e resolução de 2160 pixels. A melhor resolução do mundo, equipada magicamente com qualquer canal que o moreninho quisesse acessar. Só Merlin sabia o quanto iria se arrepender agora...

- Propaganda de uma tal Pizza Hut, sabe?

- Não...

- Então, foi como se o tempo parasse a partir daí. Só consigo, ou melhor, conseguimos pensar naquela massa crocante, com bastante queijo, calabresa, azeitonas e a borda! Oh, sim, a borda! – passou a rosada língua pelos lábios instintivamente, como se pudesse sentir o sabor – Com muito catupiry!

O Lord arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando seu pequeno esposo. De fato, aquela imagem do Gryffindor deliciando-se mentalmente com seus pensamentos era mais do que tentadora, irresistível. O pequeno corpo sentado na cama, abraçando infantilmente o travesseiro, pedia a gritos para ser tocado. A pele suave estava exposta com a túnica de seda branca que o cobria apenas parcialmente, caindo-lhe ligeiramente pelo ombro direito e acentuando o ar inocente e ao mesmo tempo lascivo. O cabelo negro como ébano, revolvido sensualmente, fazia um excitante contraste com os brilhantes olhos verdes e com os lábios rosados que pareciam saborear lentamente a imagem da deliciosa comida muggle com a qual fantasiava, incitando os desejos de um apaixonado Slytherin que naquele momento debatia-se seriamente entre atender ao pedido de seu jovem esposo ou satisfazer seu desejo de possuí-lo mais uma vez.

- O único pequeno detalhe é que a melhor loja dessa pizzaria se encontra nos Estados Unidos.

- América? – o Lord pareceu "acordar" de repente, concentrando-se nas palavras de Harry e não apenas em sua maravilhosa imagem.

- Exato! – sorri com puro entusiasmo – Mais precisamente na cidade de Nova York, quinta avenida, número 366.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

- Tom... – as esmeraldas voltavam a se encher de lágrimas e o menino rapidamente se ajoelha na cama, para passar os suaves braços ao redor do pescoço de seu marido – Não é como se você tivesse que pegar um avião ou coisa do tipo, é só aparatar rapidinho e conseguir minha pizza.

Fixando-se na bela imagem do menino abraçado ao seu pescoço, Tom segura delicadamente o pequeno queixo e encara os umedecidos olhos verdes seriamente, para receio de Harry.

- O que eu não faço por você, Harry?

Era uma pergunta retórica.

Cuja resposta Harry sabia de cor.

E imediatamente um doce sorriso apareceu nos lábios do menino.

Agora, para seu imenso "deleite", Lord Voldemort caminhava por entre as escuras e gélidas ruas de NY em busca do destino mencionado pelo Gryffindor, pois não podia simplesmente aparatar na frente do estabelecimento e topar com algum eventual muggle. A figura imponente de Tom Riddle, abrigada com uma elegante calça social preta, uma camisa gola rolê de lã na cor vinho e um belo sobretudo preto, seguia com passos firmes e impacientes para a tal pizzaria sem nem olhar ao redor, passando por alto os olhares curiosos, interessados e temerosos de alguns muggles que transitavam por ali.

- "Não acredito que estou nesse lugar às 4h00min da manhã para satisfazer a vontade daquele Gryffindor mimado" – pensou ao observar a construção branca com telhado vermelho e vários cartazes das tais pizzas espalhados.

"Mimado por você, na verdade."

Realmente aquela voz em sua cabeça – diga-se: consciência - se parecia muito à Nagini. Mas, em todo caso, jamais poderia dizer não ao seu pequeno e terno esposo. Além do que, não queria que seu filho se parecesse com esse negócio...

- "Como ele pode querer isso?" – observava as imagens, até que uma entediada voz o interrompeu:

- Pois não, senhor? O que vai querer?

Um jovem com seus 19 ou 20 anos, cabelos ruivos bem opacos escondidos por um boné escrito: Pizza Hut, vermelho berrante assim como todo o uniforme, rosto cheio de sardas e espinhas, um nariz um pouco desproporcional e a arcada dentária bem danificada pela natureza, encarava o Lord com puro desânimo por trás do balcão. E este franziu ligeiramente a testa. O que ia querer?

- Pizza – responde com sua característica voz firme, desprovida de emoções.

- Qual o sabor, senhor? – a voz fanha ressoava dolorosamente nos ouvidos do Lord.

- Uma que tenha queijo, azeitona e essa tal de calabresa...

O atendente estranhou um pouco, mas logo assentiu, digitando na mágica registradora.

- Qual o tamanho?

- O maior que tiver.

Hum! Harry comeria pizza até não agüentar mais para fazer jus às suas horas de sono gastas.

- Com borda de catupiry, senhor?

- Sim.

- Certo... Qual o refrigerante, senhor?

- Refrigerante? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. Esses muggles inventavam cada coisa mesmo – Tanto faz.

- Ahn?... Er... Pode ser Coca?

- Pode, pode... Tanto faz, apenas seja rápido.

- Sim senhor. O senhor gostaria de adquirir a promoção e levar uma pizza de chocolate média por apenas 15,00 dólares a mais?

Chocolate?

Isso definitivamente encantaria o jovem Gryffindor.

- Claro, gostaria sim.

- Ok, senhor. Por favor, espere dez minutos que seu pedido já está saindo. São 37 dólares e 25 cents.

Ops...

Sabia que havia esquecido alguma coisa: Dinheiro muggle.

Mas isso não era problema para o eterno Lord das Trevas, que aproveitando o fato de não haver qualquer outro muggle na loja, lançou um simples "Império" no atendente e após os dez minutos necessários, pegou os pedidos e voltou pelo caminho que fizera, deixando o rapaz regressar ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por fim, já de volta à mansão, Tom entrou no quarto com os pacotes e observou seu pequeno esposo, perplexo. Lá estava o Gryffindor dormindo tranquilamente, espalhado na cama enquanto abraçava o travesseiro como se fosse o corpo do Lord.

"DORMINDO?"

Enquanto perdia suas preciosas horas de sono indo atrás dos desejos de Harry, este descansava como um príncipe? Ah, não! Nem pensar que sua "viagem" a outro continente seria desperdiçada.

- Harry? – chama com suavidade, convocando uma espaçosa bandeja de prata e colocando as pizzas em cima, para debruçar sobre seu esposo e beijar-lhe carinhosamente os convidativos lábios – Harry, pequeno, acorde.

- Hum?...

- Trouxe sua pizza – sussurra, acariciando os cabelos revoltos.

No mesmo instante as esmeraldas se abrem interessadas e um lindo sorriso toma conta da face do menino.

- Trouxe mesmo?

- É claro, o que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo?

- Engraçadinho... – mostrou a língua, divertido. Sentando-se logo para, finalmente, apreciar o inestimável manjar dos deuses que tanto queria.

Dessa forma, sem importar o fato de ser 4h30min da manhã, Harry se colocou a saborear aquela maravilhosa iguaria muggle. Com o guardanapo nas mãos e uma fatia de pizza em cima deste, o Gryffindor mordia com deleite cada pequeno pedaço, tomando, por vezes, alguns goles da Coca-Cola gelada. Não foram poucas as tentativas do menor em persuadir o Lord a juntar-se a ele, até que já no segundo pedaço, o Slytherin revolveu ceder às vontades de seu esposo, arriscando-se a morder "aquele negócio estranho" que o menino apreciava com tanto prazer.

"Até que não é tão ruim..." – pensou, sentado ao lado de Harry, colocando-se a saborear com mais interesse aquele exótico alimento.

Quando já terminavam Harry o segundo pedaço e Tom o primeiro, o menino observou a outra caixa fechada com curiosidade. Mas foi quando Tom, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, a abriu e deixou seu conteúdo amostra aos olhos de Harry, que o Gryffindor praticamente se lançou contra os fortes braços de seu marido.

- Não acredito! – sorria extasiado – Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!

- Hehe... Imaginei que você fosse gostar, meu pequeno chocólatra.

Obviamente não demorou muito – na verdade, não demorou mais de dez segundos – para Harry passar a deliciar-se com a sobremesa, sendo acompanhado por seu marido, que realmente tinha de admitir que aquela estranha comida muggle era muito saborosa. E ficava mais saborosa ainda quando as roupas se perdiam ao redor da cama e o chocolate percorria o convidativo corpo de Harry para, em seguida, ser aprisionado pelos famintos lábios do Lord.

Cabe dizer que não pregara o olho à noite toda, mas Tom reconhecia que isso se devia a uma boa causa. Uma ótima causa, na verdade. Ainda podia sentir o sabor da pele suave do Gryffindor banhada pelo chocolate, enquanto analisava e assinava papéis e mais papéis no ministério.

Definitivamente, os desejos de Harry eram muito produtivos e jamais se cansaria de atendê-los. Além do que, era só fixar-se naquele belo rosto que mesclava com perfeição sensualidade e inocência para ser incapaz de dizer "não" ao Gryffindor. E algo em seu interior intuía que com o pequeno ser que crescia no ventre de seu esposo, seria a mesma coisa, impossível negar algo se puxasse essa habilidade de colocar uma cativante carinha pidona como seu lindo menino.

Como de fato acontecera...

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Um discreto sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios de Tom enquanto assinava alguns papéis em seu gabinete, no Ministério, e recordava da "agitada" gravidez do jovem Gryffindor. Provavelmente, agora Harry estaria com Eric na brinquedoteca certificando-se da segurança e diversão do menino, passando várias recomendações à responsável pelas crianças, Gina Weasley, que obviamente estaria se derretendo pelo eterno menino-que-sobreviveu. Pirralha irritante! Só mesmo os persuasivos pedidos de Harry para a garota continuar respirando e poder trabalhar no Ministério. Em todo caso, Tom Riddle sabia que ninguém seria suicida o bastante para ousar se aproximar de seu esposo com segundas intenções, e se por acaso isso acontecesse, o Lord garantiria o súbito e inexplicável desaparecimento da pessoa. Afinal, uma vez Dark Lord, sempre Dark Lord.

- Ministro? – Harry o chamava, já entrando no local. Somente o impetuoso Gryffindor podia entrar em seu gabinete assim sem perigo de conseguir uma longa estadia no hospital St. Mungus.

- Diga.

Com certeza Tom entendia o porquê de tantos olhares cobiçosos sempre se dirigirem ao menino. O esbelto e convidativo corpo juvenil estava oculto baixo uma elegante túnica pérola com bordados lindamente elaborados, cravejados de finos diamantes e esmeraldas, acentuando o envolvente brilho de seus olhos. Uma capa negra, presa por dois broches de ouro branco, pendia de seus finos ombros indo de encontro ao chão e oferecendo uma aura de pura sensualidade ao andar. Sensualidade esta que ficava ainda mais visível com o rebelde cabelo negro caindo ligeiramente pelos olhos e os lábios rosados encantadoramente adornados por um sorriso que Tom sabia que era dirigido apenas a ele.

- A reunião com o ministro da Espanha para o sábado que vem foi cancelada, parece que ele precisa resolver alguns assuntos pessoais com urgência – relatava sem deixar de sorrir – o que significa que não temos compromisso algum nesse dia.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face do Lord, observando como o menino afastava alguns papéis e se sentava tranquilamente à sua frente, sobre a bela mesa de mogno.

- Ótimo, não estava com paciência para isso mesmo. Mande o inútil do Nott marcar essa reunião para o próximo mês. – estabelece, acariciando as torneadas pernas por dentro da túnica – Mas e o Eric, como está?

- Está radiante lá na brinquedoteca – solta um risinho divertido – não perdeu tempo para juntar as outras crianças e já improvisar um jogo de Quadribol.

- Um líder nato, com certeza.

- Papai coruja... – sorri, vendo-se logo puxado para o colo de seu marido e envolvido pelos exigentes lábios deste.

- Mamãe protetora... – murmura com malícia contra os lábios do menino, recebendo um envergonhado e molesto grunhido que combinava encantadoramente com a cor carmim que se apoderava das bochechas de Harry.

Sem duvida alguma aquela era uma imagem irresistível. Harry estava completamente entregue aos seus beijos e pequenas carícias, correspondendo daquela forma apaixonada que tanto o caracterizava. A face ligeiramente corada, os olhos cerrados, os apetitosos lábios entreabertos... Era a perfeita materialização do pecado. A materialização da inocência e da luxúria. Um anjo caído do céu, que caíra em seus braços, lugar de onde jamais sairia.

- Ahh... Tom... – Harry mordia levemente o lábio inferior, tentando conter os pequenos gemidos que pareciam aumentar à medida que as habilidosas mãos do Slytherin se desfaziam de suas roupas.

- O que foi, pequeno? - sussurra com a voz rouca, mordendo carinhosamente a pele alva do pescoço do menino.

- Você... Humm... Você tem uma conferência... Ahh... Com os representantes dos clãs de Vampiros e Lobisomens daqui a pouco... Hum...

- Eu sei – contesta simplesmente, lançando a própria capa de veludo negra para o chão, enquanto observava as belas órbitas verdes cheias de desejo.

- Não deveria se atrasar – o Gryffindor sorria, aproveitando para abrir a elegante túnica negra de seu marido com o intuito de deixá-lo em condições iguais às suas, ou seja, apenas com a roupa íntima.

- Eles podem esperar...

- Claro... Humm! – arqueia ligeiramente o corpo, sentindo como as grandes mãos do Lord percorriam sua pele com maestria, indo para uma importante parte de sua anatomia que já começava a implorar por atenção – Vampiros e Lobisomens juntos em uma sala... Ahh... Com certeza ficarão em plena paz...

- Com certeza, mas não se preocupe com esses pequenos detalhes, mon ange...

Oh, o francês! Harry sabia que seus argumentos estavam todos perdidos quando o Lord começava a usar o envolvente idioma e não se importava nem um pouco por sucumbir àquela batalha, pelo contrário, ansiava mais e mais por aqueles toques que incendiavam seu corpo, pelas carícias que nublavam seus sentidos, pelos beijos que desnorteavam completamente seu rumo, levando-o a outra realidade para depois trazê-lo de volta aos braços de seu eterno e lindo demônio. E o demônio em questão, observava com deleite o pequeno anjo se contorcendo de prazer sob seus toques. A pele macia, os gemidos suaves, o envolvente perfume do frescor de primavera... Definitivamente tudo em Harry o levava à loucura.

Não demorou muito para, entre beijos apaixonados e carícias ardentes, o Lord lançar todas as coisas que estavam em cima de sua mesa para o chão, com apenas um ligeiro balançar de sua mão direita. O esbelto corpo de Harry então, se viu suspenso pelos fortes braços de seu marido e apoiado completamente contra a mesa de mogno escuro.

- Hummm... – Harry gemeu com puro deleite, sentindo como o bem trabalhado corpo do Lord o prendia contra a elegante mesa de madeira.

Excitante. Oh, sim, aquilo era extremamente excitante. Harry deixava escapar pequenos gemidos contra os lábios de Tom, sentindo como suas ereções, ainda escondidas pela ultima peça de roupa, roçavam deliciosamente uma na outra. Desde que o Slytherin assumira seu posto no Ministério, há mais ou menos seis anos atrás, o casal mais famoso do mundo mágico já consumira sua inesgotável paixão nos locais mais inimagináveis daquele amplo prédio: Sala de Reuniões; Pátio de Treinamento de Aurores; Departamento de Mistérios; Sala do Diplomara e Secretário de Estado – que convenientemente estava conectada ao gabinete do Lord – e é claro, o próprio gabinete do Slytherin já foram cenários dos apaixonados encontros do casal. No entanto, a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada pequena carícia, era como se o desejo dos dois aumentasse cada vez mais. Por mais que conhecessem cada centímetro do corpo um do outro, nunca de cansavam de mergulhar de cabeça naqueles excitantes momentos.

- Ahhh... Tom... – o menino apertou os olhos com força, gemendo com puro anseio ao sentir um dos longos dedos do Lord, lubrificados magicamente, adentrar por sua cueca, abrindo espaço em seu estreito corpo.

O Slytherin, por sua vez, sentia seu ansioso membro doer de tanto desejo. A imagem do pequeno corpo de Harry se contorcendo com puro prazer baixo suas atenções era quase delirante. Podia tomá-lo várias e várias vezes que nunca de cansaria daqueles melodiosos gemidos, dos apetitosos lábios entre abertos em busca de ar, daquelas esmeraldas que se abriam nubladas pela luxuria e por um pedido mudo que Tom não se atrevia a negar.

- Humm... Tom... – Harry gemeu mais alto, sentindo o segundo dedo do mais velho se movendo deliciosamente em seu interior, contra aquele ponto que tanto estimulava seu prazer.

- Sim, pequeno? – a voz rouca do Lord ressoou cheia de excitação no ouvido do menor.

- Por... Ahh... Por favor...

- Por favor, o que, Harry?

- Ahhh...

- O que você quer, mom petit amour?

O sorriso malicioso adornando a sedutora face de Tom era quase a imagem viva de um excitante anjo obscuro que seduzia suas vítimas ao delicioso caminho do pecado. Seu corpo másculo e bem trabalho, o cabelo negro sempre impecavelmente penteado que agora lhe cobria ligeiramente os olhos com algumas mechas sensuais, os ávidos lábios que percorriam cada pedacinho da pele alva de seu pequeno esposo, os atraentes olhos vermelhos que destilavam luxúria ao contemplar o menino em seus braços... Toda a maravilhosa imagem daquele homem era por si só, pura tentação, que fazia os verdes olhos do Gryffindor brilharem com inevitável desejo.

- Você... Ahh... Eu quero você, Tom!... Humm!

Aquilo foi de mais para o Lord. Uma dolorosa pressão aumentou contra a última peça de roupa que usava e com apenas um estalar de dedos, ambos se viram livres daquela última barreira de tecido que os cobria. Por fim, atendendo seus próprios anseios e aos excitantes pedidos do menino, Tom retirou seus dedos daquele cálido interior e se posicionou para substituí-los por algo bem maior. Passando as suaves pernas de Harry ao redor de sua cintura e sujeitando o estreito dorso com firmeza, o Lord adentrou naquele apertado lugarzinho com calma, contendo sua crescente vontade de tomá-lo bruscamente.

- Ahh! Tom!... Humm...

Harry deixava seus melodiosos gemidos inundarem a insonorizada habitação. Sentir-se preenchido por toda a extensão do Lord era o verdadeiro "Campos Elíseos" para o menino, uma inevitável dor a principio e completo êxtase depois. Tom, por sua vez, quando se viu inteiramente tragado pelo apertado corpo de Harry, lançou um gemido de pura satisfação ao ar, mantendo-se quieto alguns instantes para desfrutar daquela maravilhosa sensação de ser engolido por um lugar tão delicioso e para Harry se acostumar com a imponente parte da anatomia de seu marido que ocupava por inteiro o seu estreito corpo.

- Humm... Tudo bem... – o menor murmurou contra os lábios do mais velho, indicando que já podia começar a se mover.

E Tom não se fez rogar. Impulsionando o quadril para frente, num lento e profundo movimento, apoderava-se dos trêmulos lábios rosados que exalavam suspiros de prazer. As estocadas começavam devagar e certeiras, fazendo o Lord mergulhar em puro êxtase ao sair quase por completo para depois voltar de forma precisa na próstata do Gryffindor.

- Ahhhh! – Harry arqueou o corpo, apertando os braços em volta do pescoço do mais velho, enquanto correspondia aos intensos beijos com pura entrega e desejo.

As habilidosas mãos do Slytherin percorriam seu corpo com uma perícia incrível, estimulando cada pequeno lugarzinho que conhecia de cor. As investidas em seu interior eram lentas, certeiras, profundas, fazendo-o quase perder os sentidos. Os lábios exigentes de Tom saboreavam sua boca, pescoço, ombros... Era impossível conter os gemidos de prazer.

No entanto, precisavam de mais...

Mais toques.

Mais beijos.

Mais força.

Mais força...

- Ahh... Mais... Tom!... – o menino murmurava, entregue, como se estivesse em outra realidade – Mais... Humm...

E Tom sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

Exatamente o que ambos queriam.

Dessa forma, não demorou muito para o Slytherin sujeitar a cintura de Harry com firmeza, erguendo-o ligeiramente para aumentar o ritmo. Perfeito. Era como se os corpos se encaixassem. Harry sentia os musculosos braços de seu marido o aprisionar como ferro fundido e não queria sair dali jamais. Já não existia mais nada, apenas os dois...

À medida que o delicioso ritmo das investidas aumentava tudo se apagava da mente dos dois. Já não existiam reuniões, papéis a assinar, Ministério da Magia e até o pequeno Eric sumia da mente de seus pais. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados um ao outro, somente os toques, os beijos, as carícias e os movimentos ritmados importavam agora.

- Tom... Ahhh...

- Humm... Harry...!

Os suaves gemidos de Harry inundavam cada pequeno canto da habitação, acompanhando a excitante melodia dos dois corpos se chocando com puro ardor sobre a mesa rangente que intensificava aquele coro celestial. Os brilhantes olhos verdes se viam nublados e turvos pelo prazer. O pequeno corpo arqueava em puro êxtase quando sentia os fortes e enlouquecedores golpes em sua próstata. Sentia-se desfalecer sob as habilidosas mãos do Lord, tendo seu membro deliciosamente pressionado pelo musculoso e bem trabalho abdômen de seu marido. Era o verdadeiro paraíso!

Não eram apenas seus corpos que se uniam de forma tão ardente, mas suas magias, almas e corações. Os corpos agora se chocavam de forma intensa e ritmada. Harry agarrava-se com pura entrega ao pescoço do Lord, gemendo com deleite no ouvido de seu marido. Este, por sua vez, investia cada vez mais rápido contra aquele delicioso corpo juvenil. Não conseguiam pensar com clareza, apenas sentir. Não conseguiam dizer o que queriam, suas ações falavam por si só. Não conseguiam articular o quanto se amavam, mas seus olhos, fixos um no outro e nublados pelo prazer, deixavam claro a profundeza de sentimentos que seus corações guardavam.

Desejo...

As expertas mãos do Lord percorriam com maestria o suave corpo do amado.

Entrega...

Harry deixava-se manusear com puro anseio, correspondendo aos beijos ávidos do Slytherin.

Paixão...

O ministro sentia-se enlouquecer a cada gemido celestial de seu esposo, adentrando com mais e mais ardor no cálido interior que lhe era oferecido.

Amor...

Os gemidos de ambos se misturavam ao delicioso barulho dos dois corpos se chocando. Suas magias se entrelaçavam numa dança excitante que fazia uma cálida aura prateada os envolver. Estavam alheios a tudo. Era como se cada célula de seus corpos se agitassem, a ponto de explodir. As descargas elétricas pareciam transitar livremente pela corrente sanguínea, levando o prazer em sua forma mais pura aos corpos dos dois eternos enamorados.

- Ahh... Tom!...

- Humm... Harry...!

Gemiam em perfeita sincronia.

A face de Harry, seus melodiosos gemidos, o pequeno corpo se contorcendo devido ao prazer era de mais para o Lord, já não conseguia agüentar e a recíproca com certeza era verdadeira. Os olhos escarlates brilhando com um envolvente misto de amor e luxuria, aquele braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura de forma possessiva, as intensas e profundas investidas que pareciam alcançar o ponto mais profundo de sua alma eram de mais para Harry. As correntes elétricas já tomavam conta de seus corpos. Êxtase. Êxtase puro. Era como se virassem um só. Um corpo, uma alma, um só coração.

- Ahhhhhhh...!

- Humm... Ahhhhhh!

Com um gemido alto, entregue, imerso em puro deleite, Harry se derrama entre o próprio abdômen e o do Lord. E este, ao sentir as cálidas paredes de Harry apertarem com força seu inchado membro, já não consegue se conter e inunda aquele cálido interior com sua abundante semente.

Após alguns segundos na mesma posição, normalizando as respirações, os dois se encaram com puro amor. Tom sorri levemente, ainda no interior do menino, acariciando os cabelos revoltos com suavidade e observando atentamente os sonolentos olhos verdes que tanto adorava. Era impossível para o Lord não pensar que independente de quantas vezes se encontrassem naquela posição, Harry sempre seria deliciosamente irresistível, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Saindo com cuidado do interior de seu esposo, o Lord mentaliza um simples feitiço - _"Skurge"_ - e rapidamente deixa tudo limpo e perfeito como antes, inclusive seus corpos. Agora, colocando de novo a cueca e calça, Tom volta a se sentar em sua confortável cadeira de mogno acolchoada e traz o jovem Gryffindor para descansar em seu colo, cobrindo-o com sua capa de veludo negra.

- Tom... – Harry ronrona graciosamente, acariciando com seus suaves dedinhos o dorso forte e desnudo de seu marido.

- Sim? – pergunta com um sorriso, afagando os cabelos do Gryffindor.

- É que eu esqueci de perguntar uma coisa...

- Diga, pequeno.

- Então, aproveitando que a reunião com o Ministro espanhol foi cancelada, podemos almoçar em casa no sábado?

- Claro... – o belo sorriso ganha um envolvente brilho de malícia – Por quê? Esta pensando em organizar um dia especial, pequeno?

- Bom... Er... Especial com certeza será, só não estou muito certo se você vai gostar.

Vendo o sorrisinho nervoso se instalar nos lábios de Harry e este esconder o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, o Lord arqueia um sobrancelha, sem entender muito bem.

- Por que eu não gostaria, pequeno? Você sabe que adoro quando ficamos a sós em casa.

- Pois é... Não estaremos exatamente a sós.

- Ah, o Eric sempre passa horas e horas em seus quartos de brinquedos, nem notará nossa ausência.

Harry morde levemente o pescoço do mais velho, fazendo com que um ligeiro estremecimento percorresse o corpo escultural de seu marido.

- Eu sei amor, mas eu estava pensando em fazer algo especial para a família.

- Humm... Tudo bem, pequeno, Eric irá adorar um dia só de mimos e consentimentos. Se bem que isso não é muita novidade para ele, ainda mais uma semana depois do seu aniversário.

- Hehehe... Com certeza, mas eu quis dizer para TODA a família.

Naquele instante o Lord abre seus olhos de forma abrupta. Aquele doce e nervoso sorriso que o menino lhe dirigia agora, os olhinhos brilhando de forma conciliadora e os pequenos dedinhos deslizando suavemente por sua pele eram, com certeza, indícios precisos de que uma boa notícia não estava por vir.

- O que você quer dizer com "toda" família, Harry? – pergunta com fingida calma, temendo a resposta.

- Sirius e Remus também virão.

- O QUE?

- Tooooooooom... Por favor!

- Nem pensar!

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooooor... – pedia entre pequenos beijos estalados.

- Não!

- Por que não? - os enormes e brilhantes olhos verdes pareciam desolados. Qualquer um que contemplasse a cena juraria que era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia e não sempre que o menino tentava juntar o marido e o padrinho no mesmo ambiente.

- Porque não quero aquele cão pulguento em minha casa de novo, já chega sua irritante presença ontem na festa.

- Mas é só um almoço em família, o Eric vai adorar!

- Não interessa.

- Por favor, Tom... – morde levemente o lábio do mais velho – Você me deixaria tããão feliz.

- Humm...! – murmura contrariado, sentindo o delicioso corpo nu roçar sugestivamente no seu.

- Diga que sim, vai?

- Não é uma boa idéia, Harry – suspira sonoramente. Agora o menino se posicionava de tal forma que ficava com uma perna em cada lado do quadril do Lord e se sentava, completamente exposto, em seu colo.

- Será apenas um almoço, por favor, amor...

Os suaves movimentos de vai-e-vem em seu colo, a voz cheia de abandono e tristeza, aqueles olhinhos verdes brilhando com pura angustia... Tom tinha certeza que se arrependeria, mas não podia dizer não ao doce Gryffindor.

- Ok, eles podem almoçar conosco sábado.

- Eba! – sorri radiante.

- Hum! Mas se o seu padrinho começar a me atormentar ele voltará para casa sob efeito de vários Cruciatos, entendeu?

- Não se preocupe, amor, ele vai se comportar.

- Acho bom mesmo! Hum!...

Obviamente o Lord se viu muito mais interessado nos apetecíveis lábios de Harry, do que naquela discussão perdida. Afinal, simplesmente não podia dizer não ao menino, mesmo que envolvesse o insuportável Black e o Lobisomem. E falando em Lobisomens, tinha a ligeira impressão de haver esquecido alguma coisa...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Ouvem as tímidas batidas na porta.

- O que? – pergunta, irritado.

- Mi Lord? – Rodolphus chamava temeroso – Estamos com problemas na sala de conferências... Er... Os Vampiros e os Lobisomens não estão se dando muito bem.

Droga. Estavam atrasados.

- Certo... – suspira – Já estou saindo.

Harry sorria encantadoramente, saindo do colo do amado para colocar suas vestes. E o Lord apenas balançava a cabeça, suspirando e pensado nos problemas que enfrentava por aquele menino. Aquele lindo e irresistível menino... Er... Melhor não pensar nisso, já estavam muito atrasados.

**Continua...**

-x-

**Próximo Capítulo: **Pobre homem. Já não era mais nada...

No entanto, seus olhos azuis sempre desfocados, por vezes refletiam toda a perspicácia que o caracterizava e em sua mente, planos e mais planos se formavam, garantindo que em breve estaria de volta...

-x-

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim... – um nervoso sorriso aparece nos lábios de Harry – Foi só um mau pressentimento.

-x-x-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Nhai, peço mil e uma desculpas pelo atraso – suspira desolada, tendo alucinações com matrizes, frações, PA, PG... – pois é, como eu já devo ter contado, terceiro ano não é mole não... Acho que eles pensam que não precisamos dormir, não é? Hum, ou pior, que não precisamos ler e escrever montes e montes de fanfics xD ..hehehe.. Mas é sério, estou fazendo o possível i.i ...e adivinhem? Semana que vem é: Provas! – amarrando uma corda no pescoço, prestes a se jogar do décimo segundo andar – Mas o negócio é agüentar mesmo xD

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu ia colocar o almoço em família aqui, mas ia ficar muito grande e eu não poderia detalhar tanto... Hehehe... Mas no próximo capítulo vocês já poderão lê-lo e também verão "alguém" ressurgir... Sozinho? Com algum antigo comparsa? Ou um novo aliado?... Essas são perguntas que logo, logo serão respondidas... Hehehe... Então se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo**, peço POR FAVOR, que mandem **REVIEWS**! Quero muito saber o que estão achando! Nhai, sugestões, críticas, pedidos de flashbacks... Fiquem à vontade!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muuuuuuuito mesmo à:

**alluada malfoy**; **Laura**; **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**; **Sasami-kun**; **Tehru**; **PMR_YAOI**; **St. Luana**; **Nicky Evans**; **Mel Snape **e **Srta. Kinomoto**!!!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas maravilhosas **REVIEWS** que me estimulam a sempre tentar melhorar para agradá-las. São elas que me animam em meio a essa maratona de estudos que são para enlouquecer qualquer um! OBRIGADA MESMO! De coração!

UM GRANDE BEIJO!  
Até a próxima atualização que será **O Pequeno Lord**logo, logo!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

No ultimo andar daquele amplo e imponente prédio, conhecido como o Hospital St. Mungus, situava-se a ala de doentes mentais enviados de Azkaban. Era um corredor estreito e completamente branco, cinco ou seis "quartos" podiam ser identificados pelas pequenas janelinhas com grades nas portas. Nenhum estava ocupado no momento, apenas o ultimo, o qual era guardado por dois Dementadores famintos.

Aquele quarto completamente branco, sem móveis, janelas ou sequer um vaso sanitário, era considerado tão ou mais seguro que a própria prisão dos bruxos. Nele, encontrava-se um velho com as mãos e os pés presos por correntes mágicas que drenavam sua magia, usando apenas uma deplorável túnica suja e desgarrada como veste. Somente uma vez ao dia um medimago aparecia, lançava um superficial feitiço de limpeza desde as grades da porta e fazia aparecer uma pequena jarra com água e uma espécie de cuia com algo pastoso e nojento que era classificado como comida, mas que cachorro algum aceitaria se lhe fosse oferecido. Em seguida, o medimago se retirava sem nem lançar um olhar ao maltratado homem que se contorcia e murmurava alucinações no chão.

Era até difícil acreditar que um dia o pobre velho que se debatia e grunhia feito um animal machucado, fora considerado um dos maiores magos de todos os tempos: Alvo Dumbledore... Com certeza, o ex-diretor não parecia nem um por cento do altivo mago que um dia comandou a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sendo a provava viva de que ninguém se colocava no caminho de Voldemort, ou pior, ousava machucar o doce esposo do Lord sem agüentar as conseqüências.

Doente.

Louco.

Acabado...

Dumbledore estava, em todos os sentidos, acabado.

Seus murmúrios desconexos ecoavam tetricamente pelas paredes brancas. Sentia-se consumir pouco a pouco, não conseguia distinguir mais nada, era só branco, branco, branco... Um ar gelado adentrava pelo corpo definhado e drenava cada vez mais sua energia, sua magia, sua vida. Há tempos esquecera o que significava felicidade, esquecera os conceitos de tempo e espaço, esquecera quem ele era e porque merecia tanto sofrimento, tanta dor. Já não era mais nada. Sua mente vagava por entre a dor, o sofrimento e a loucura. Seus olhos azuis se apagavam cada vez mais...

No entanto, contrariando tudo isso, por vezes, quando os Dementadores se encontravam mais afastados e a magia parecia bombear o sangue de volta ao seu cérebro, os vagos olhos cor do oceano perdiam a densa névoa de loucura e a sagacidade brilhava no fundo de suas pupilas mostrando que ainda fazia aquilo que sempre fez: planos e mais planos. Nessas horas, um sorriso macabro adornava seus ressecados lábios e um cruel sussurro se perdia por entre o branco do quarto:

- Harry Potter...

-x-

- O que? – o menino abriu seus belos olhos rapidamente, assustado.

- Algum problema, Harry?

- Hã? Ah, não... Foi só um calafrio.

- Tem certeza? – o Lord o encarava com desconfiança.

Os dois se encontravam no jardim, sentados confortavelmente em uma das mesas com guarda-sol que rodeavam a piscina. Tom lia tranquilamente seu exemplar do Profeta Diário e Harry, com um excelente livro aberto no colo, observava Eric brincando na água, cuidando-o atentamente desde longe.

- Está tudo bem... – sorria com certo nervosismo, concentrando-se no copo de limonada suíça que tinha ao seu lado – Foi apenas um mau pressentimento.

- Também pudera – suspira.

Vendo que Harry arqueava graciosamente uma sobrancelha, sem entender, o mais velho continua:

- Com seu insuportável padrinho prestes a chegar, só pode ter péssimos pressentimentos mesmo.

- Não comece, Tom!

- Só estou comentando – se defende, voltando ao jornal.

- Sei... – sorri, para logo colocar-se sério – Eric! Pare de jogar água para fora da piscina!

O menino logo sorriu inocentemente e se pôs a brincar com as bóias mágicas que se espalhavam pela água, enquanto Harry balançava a cabeça negativamente, voltando a recostar-se na confortável cadeira reclinável para relaxar um pouco e esquecer esses calafrios malucos sem fundamentos. Aquele maravilhoso sábado de sol era perfeito para esquecer todas as preocupações. O belo jardim dos fundos da mansão Riddle expunha suas melhores árvores e flores. Ao centro, uma enorme piscina era rodeada por um elegante piso de mármore que combinava perfeitamente com a decoração do lugar. Em volta da piscina, encontravam-se confortáveis cadeiras reclináveis, acolchoadas, nas cores pérola e branco que acentuavam aquele ar helênico que exalava puro glamour. Os guarda-sóis também eram muito bem distribuídos nas espaçosas mesas de mármore e ofereciam deliciosas sombras primaveris.

Eric, usando um belo short na cor vinho e negro, nadava como um peixinho, divertindo-se com os diversos brinquedos que se encontravam dentro d'água. Harry, por sua vez, vestia um short igual ao do filho, mas nas cores verde e branco que deixavam suas suaves pernas expostas e combinava perfeitamente com a camisa de manga curta, branca, que delineava seu estreito dorso. Já o Lord usava uma leve calça de microfibra na cor negra que caía como uma luva em conjunto com a camisa sem mangas da mesma cor, esta deixava os musculosos braços do Slytherin amostra.

O casal relaxava tranquilamente sob a sombra do guarda-sol, Tom lendo seu jornal, enquanto Harry mergulhava no romance do belo livro que tinha em seu colo, quando, de repente, ouviram um "Plop" e logo a esganiçada voz do elfo domestico adentrou em seus ouvidos:

- Amo, os convidados já chegaram.

- Traga-os aqui, por favor, Mikey – Harry sorria e o Lord revirava os olhos tentando juntar um pouco de paciência para o que estava por vir.

- Sim senhor, amo.

Em segundos o elfo já desaparecia e Harry se voltava ao marido, encarando-o com seriedade:

- Tom, por favor, tenha calma e não comece, está bem?

- Você fala como se fosse apenas eu o culpado – cruza os braços, mal humorado – o idiota do seu padrinho é quem começa...

- Eu sei, amor – Harry muda o tom de voz para um mais doce, levantando-se e se aproximando do maior – Mas você é mais maduro, centrado, um verdadeiro Lord... Não deixe essas bobagens te aborrecer.

Definitivamente, a posição em que Tom se encontrava no momento o deixava muito mais calmo. Afinal, o Gryffindor, agora sentado em seu colo, distribuía pequenos beijos em seus ombros e pescoço e as ondas elétricas logo começavam a vagar por sua corrente sangüínea, levando-o a abraçar possessivamente a fina cintura de Harry.

- Certo, certo... Não se preocupe, pequeno, não deixarei que o imbecil me tire do séri... – porém, antes que Tom pudesse continuar, uma indignada voz já o interrompia:

- HEY! SEU CARA-DE-COBRA TARADO! Você não pode desgrudar nem um segundo do meu afilhado?

- Sirius... – Harry suspira.

- Black... – o Lord estreita os olhos. Seu martírio estava prestes a começar.

O animago vinha ao encontro do casal com um grande embrulho de presente dourado nos braços. Uma bela camisa de manga curta, azul-escura, acentuava a envolvente cor de seus olhos e combinava com a calça pescadora negra que lhe chegava às canelas. O cabelo negro, na altura dos ombros, movia-se elegantemente a cada passo e seu olhar de poucos amigos logo indicava que avistara a imagem do Lord.

- Sirius! Olhe o que conversamos antes de vir... – um exasperado Remus Lupin vinha logo atrás do maior. O castanho usava uma folgada camisa bege que acentuava a bela cor de seus olhos e combinava encantadoramente com a suave calça de algodão, branca, que envolvia com perfeição sua esbelta figura.

- Mas olha só, Remus! Ele não solta o Harry! – replica como uma criança contrariada, parando em frente aos dois.

- Sinto informar-lhe, Black, mas o Eric não veio ao mundo por intervenção divina.

- Hum! Não me lembre, seu pervertido! Não preciso dessa imagem mental envolvendo você e meu doce e inocente afilhado.

- Sirius, por favor... – Harry revirava os olhos.

No entanto, por sorte, uma alegre voz infantil já interrompia aquele cálido encontro entre "sogro e genro":

- Vovô Sirius! Vovô Remus! – um sorridente Eric vinha correndo, todo molhado, ao encontro dos dois.

Na mesma hora o animago deixou as desavenças com o Lord de lado e sorriu cheio de ternura, colocando o embrulho no chão e suspendendo no ar o alegre garotinho que se jogara em seus braços.

- Pequeno Prongs! – Sirius o enchia de estalados beijos e o menino se contorcia de cócegas, rindo, devido à barba do adulto.

- Hahahahahahaha! Vovô faz cócegas! – as risadas do pequeno eram contagiantes.

Harry, diante da cena, apenas sorria e balançava a cabeça negativamente. Sirius realmente se transformava na presença do "neto", o menino parecia trazer uma aura de pura alegria e inocência com ele. Tom, por sua vez, estreitava os olhos, contendo a vontade de mandar o odioso Black soltar o SEU filho.

- Muito bem, Sirius, deixe de ser monopolizador e passe o meu neto postiço para cá – Remus erguia os braços, já trazendo o menino para o seu colo antes do animago protestar.

Eric sorria encantado, recebendo agora os cafunés do cálido homem-lobo.

- Certo... – Harry se levantava do colo do Lord para fazer seu papel de anfitrião – Vocês querem tomar um drink, ou posso mandar servir o almoço?

- Antes de tudo, você vai deixar de ser um afilhado mal agradecido e virá cumprimentar seu padrinho! – o animago tinha os braços cruzados, fazendo o mesmo bico que Eric usava quando queria alguma coisa.

Com um divertido sorriso nos lábios, Harry logo se lançou nos braços daquele que considerava um verdadeiro pai e lhe plantou um estalado beijo na bochecha, sob o olhar assassino do Lord. Em seguida, se soltou do padrinho e beijou a bochecha de um sorridente Remus que ainda carregava Eric no colo.

- Agora sim... – Sirius sorria – Pode mandar trazer um firewhisky para mim, por favor, pequeno.

- Ok... – revirava os olhos. Sirius e Tom definitivamente tinham uma ótima tolerância ao álcool e sempre começavam o dia com um bom firewhisky - E você, Remus?

- Uma cerveja-amanteigada, por favor, Harry.

Imediatamente Harry chama o elfo domestico e este, em poucos segundos, volta com os pedidos de todos. Agora os quatro se encontravam sentados sobre o guarda-sol e Harry perguntava a respeito das novidades dos dois eternos "Marotos" de Hogwarts, mas antes que pudessem dar inicio realmente à conversa, Eric interrompe com seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos fixos no embrulho de presente ao lado de Sirius.

- Oh, sim... Quase me esqueci – o animago comenta com fingido desinteresse.

- O que é vovô? É para mim? É para mim?

- Hahahaha... Claro que é para você, pequeno! Abra e veja!

- Êbaaaaaaa!

Tom revirava os olhos e Harry sorria, enquanto o afobado menino pulava do colo de Remus e se colocava a rasgar o papel de presente, para logo sorrir deslumbrado.

- Uaaaaaaaau!!! É incrível, vovô! – Eric, mais do que radiante, logo se joga no colo do animago, enchendo-o de vários beijinhos estalados.

Tom, na mesma hora, colocou uma expressão severa no rosto e olhou para Harry. Este apenas suspirou, observando a felicidade que irradiavam Eric e Sirius pelo maravilhoso, porém obviamente perigoso presente. Sobre o belo papel dourado despedaçado, se encontrava uma Motocicleta Voadora igual a do animago, mas apropriada para o pequeno tamanho de Eric. A mini-moto negra possuía desenhos vermelhos e dourados em forma de raio, equipada com vários botões que lançavam fogos mágicos, feitiços glamour, pomos-de-ouro e ainda contava com um grande kit de sortilégios Weasley implantado para o menino aprontar o quanto quisesse.

- Você está louco se acha que meu filho ficará em cima dessa coisa, Black! – O Lord o encarava como se estivesse demente.

- Não seja hipócrita, Riddle, isso é tão seguro quanto uma vassoura.

- Ah, claro! Mas as vassouras não oferecem possibilidades dele colocar fogo na casa ou coisa do tipo.

- Que exagero... – revira os olhos – são um ou dois logros inofensivos.

Casualmente, nesse instante, Eric apertava um botão que lançou um grande jorro de poção no gramado. O local atingido, imediatamente ficou cheio de uma estranha gosma verde, o que fez o Lord arquear uma sobrancelha e encarar o herdeiro dos Black com aquele típico ar de: "O que você dizia mesmo, imbecil?" Sirius, por sua vez, tossiu com certo incomodo e logo mudou de assunto:

- Você gostou, não gostou pequenino? Diga ao mala-sem-alça do seu pai que não há mal algum no seu novo brinquedo.

- Papaaaai... – Eric logo colocava aquele olharzinho pidão – Por favooor... Me deixa ficar com ela! Deixa, deixa, deixa, deixaaaa!

Tom suspirou e Harry já entrou na conversa para apaziguar as coisas:

- Muito bem, Eric. Sua moto ficará guardada e você andará quando estiver com algum adulto por perto, estamos entendidos?

- Hummmm... – pensou por alguns segundos, mas logo sorriu – Certo, mamãe!

Assim, Eric se pôs a brincar com sua nova moto-voadora, que imitando as vassouras infantis, saía pouco mais de meio metro do chão. Enquanto os quatro adultos passaram a meia hora restante conversando sobre banalidades, com algumas alfinetadas entre Tom e Sirius, mas nada que um cutucão de Remus por baixo da mesa, ou um olhar de advertência de Harry não pudesse controlar. Por mais que a situação se mostrasse impensável há alguns anos, agora era quase de praxe. E em meio a uma calorosa discussão sobre famílias tradicionais e seus costumes, Eric subiu ao colo de sua mãe murmurando que estava com fome... Também pudera, já passava da 13h00min!

- Mikey! – Harry chama a ninguém em especial e logo o elfo aparece.

- Sim, amo?

- Pode servir almoço, por favor.

A espaçosa mesa redonda de mármore contava com a seguinte disposição: Harry com Eric no colo, pois o pequenino adorava que sua mãe lhe mimasse nas horas das refeições, e logo ao lado deles estava Tom, com Remus ao seu lado e Sirius entre o afilhado e o homem-lobo.

- Imediatamente, amo – em poucos segundos o elfo desaparece, assim como os drinks que outrora eles saboreavam, e o primeiro prato surge à frente dos magos.

Para deleite de todos, a entrada consistia em uma deliciosa mousse de salmão com salada verde, acompanhada de um sofisticado vinho branco francês: Puligny-Montrachet, Albert Bichot. E soda-limonada para Eric, é claro. Por mais que Sirius detestasse seu "genro", tinha de admitir que este e seu afilhado sabiam muito bem como receber convidados, afinal, aquele delicioso almoço oferecido no belo jardim era o clássico do requinte e do bom gosto. O delicioso prato já vinha acompanhado do talher adequado – próprio para peixe – do guardanapo de linho para situar no colo, da taça de água e da taça de vinho branco, sendo que a garrafa deste estava em um recipiente próprio, ao lado do Lord. Em síntese, um resort de luxo seria pouco se comparado ao glamour e ao sabor daquela deliciosa refeição.

- Está excelente, Harry – Lupin sorri ao "filho postiço", como costumava dizer.

- Obrigado, Remus. Eu mesmo idealizei o cardápio.

- Então imagino que não faltará chocolate na sobremesa.

- Hehehe... Com certeza não! – sorria com os olhinhos brilhando, assim como o filho.

Sirius logo soltou uma gargalhada divertida e Tom não pôde conter um sorriso, pois sabia exatamente de quem Eric puxara sua fissura por chocolate. Dessa forma, seguiu-se o prato principal, que se mostrou tão elaborado quanto o primeiro e ainda mais delicioso. Este consistia em um maravilhoso Filé mignon ao molho de queijo Vacherin du Haut-Doubs, acompanhado agora de um excelente vinho tinto francês: Chateau Leoville Barton, St Julien. Safra 1996. Eric, no entanto, continuava com sua soda-limonada e parecia não se importar nem um pouco, pelo contrário, adorava aquela bebida.

A discussão, no momento, seguia no ramo ecológico. Sirius defendia que Eric precisava ter um animal de estimação, de preferência um cãozinho Husky Siberiano chamado Padfoot, enquanto o Lord dizia que seu filho teria uma Naja Negra vinda do Sahara Africano quando fosse maior. Eric apenas sorria e concordava, sabendo que ganharia os dois. E assim o maravilhoso prato principal chegava ao fim, deixando-os mais do que satisfeitos, porém com o lugarzinho guardado para a sobremesa.

- Muito bem... – Harry sorria, abraçando o pequeno em seu colo – Está na hora do momento mais esperado de todos!

- Sobremesa! Sobremesa! Sobremesa!

- Isso mesmo, pequeno! E como eu sempre digo, o que não pode faltar é:

- Chocolate! – Eric, Sirius e Remus respondem em coro, animados. Tom apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente, divertido.

Então o ultimo e esperado prato surge após o sumiço do anterior. Uma exuberante torta de sorvete crocante regada ao chocolate belga, com marshmallow, bombons e cereja, aparece para deliciar tanto a vista quanto o paladar. Para acompanhá-la estava o maravilhoso espumante francês: Krug Clos d'Ambonnay. Safra 1995, que Tom adquirira pela "bagatela" de £ 4.250,00 na ultima viagem do casal para o famoso Hotel Ritz em Paris.

- Por Godric, Harry! Está incrível! – Remus se deliciava, pois chocolate sempre fora uma fraqueza sua.

- Uhumm... Está... mesmo... uma... maravilha! – Sirius comenta entre mordidas, fazendo o Lord revirar os olhos e murmurar alguma coisa que soava como: "Quanta classe..."

Harry, por sua vez, sorria como agradecimento, entretendo-se em saborear aquele verdadeiro manjar dos deuses com seu filho. Este nem falava, apenas abria a boca para sua mamãe colocar as generosas colheradas e ronronava feliz, lambuzando-se de chocolate.

- Nem em Hogwarts há uma comida tão apetitosa – o lobisomem comenta.

- Não mesmo... Mas você se lembra de quando nós íamos escondidos até a cozinha depois do toque de recolher somente para conseguir um lanchinho extra para as festas na torre?

- Claro que lembro! A capa de invisibilidade do James sempre foi de grande ajuda.

- Fico contente em saber que eu não era o único – Harry dava um lindo sorrisinho culpado.

- Imagine, pequeno! O Prongs sempre encobertava nossas escapadas com aquela capa.

- Que capa, Vovô Sirius? – Eric o encarava curioso.

- Uma capa que você ganhará somente quando entrar em Hogwarts, pequeno – Harry diz com suavidade.

Tom, no entanto, tinha até medo de imaginar o que seu filho aprontaria com aquela capa que agora Harry mantinha muito bem guardada.

- Será um presente?

- Exatamente, Eric. Será um presente de entrada na escola.

- Com ela você poderá aprontar bastante – Sirius encontrava-se evidentemente animado – e trará a Taça das Casas para Gryffindor, como o meu querido afilhado sempre fez!

Harry sorria até ouvir o marido se pronunciar e perceber que uma velha discussão começaria:

- Claro, Black, você só esqueceu um pequeno detalhe: Meu filho será um Slytherin, afinal é herdeiro legítimo de seu fundador.

- Em seus sonhos, Riddle. Ou você esquece que pelas veias dele também corre o autêntico sangue de Godric Gryffindor?

- Isso não irá influenciar...

- É claro que vai! Harry é um Gryffindor!

- Mas poderia muito bem ter sido um Slytherin. Essa era a primeira opção do Chapéu!

- Só por sua interferência...

- Não finja que você não vê o lado Slytherin dele, Black.

- Ele não tem...!

E enquanto os dois começavam aquela velha discussão que até Eric já estava acostumado, Harry mergulhava em suas recordações, pensando na primeira vez que seu filho testemunhara esse pequeno conflito de casas, logo nos primeiros minutos de vida...

**(Flashback)**

A mansão Riddle vivia momentos de grande tensão naquela manhã de 18 de Novembro. Harry Riddle, o doce esposo do senhor da casa, acabava de ingressar na primeira semana do nono mês de gravidez e de acordo com seu gabaritado médico pessoal, a qualquer momento o bebê poderia nascer. Era só questão de tempo, e isso matava o antigo Lord das Trevas, agora Ministro da Magia, de impaciência.

Ao contrário da gravidez feminina, a masculina era realizada sem qualquer intervenção biológica, apenas com atuação mágica. Dessa forma, mesmo com nove meses de gestação, Harry não exibia um ventre tão evidente. E após argumentar esse fato com o seu médico, o Dr. Phillipe explicou que a magia entrelaçada do casal formava dentro do Gryffindor uma espécie de placenta mágica que funcionava como as barracas da copa de Quadribol: imperceptível por fora, mas com o tamanho necessário para o bebê crescer e se desenvolver tranquilamente lá dentro. Isso explicava o porquê de Harry estar apenas com uma aparência de pouco mais de quatro meses de gravidez, mesmo com tanto tempo corrido, mas o deixava irritado ser comparado a uma "cabana mágica" e diante disso, o medimago apenas sorria, explicando que irritabilidade devido à alteração hormonal e desejos infundados eram normais em qualquer gestação.

Desejos...

Tom Riddle, o melhor Ministro da Magia de todos os tempos, estremecia só com o pronunciar desta palavra que por um lado podia oferecer uma interpretação extremamente excitante, mas que por outro, o levava a madrugadas inteiras sem dormir, apenas para satisfazer as estranhas vontades de seu lindo menino. Assim, em pouco mais de seis meses, o Lord se viu despertado várias vezes para buscar: Batatas fritas em um tal de "Mc-não-sei-das-quantas" nos EUA; Chocolates "Ferrero-alguma-coisa" em uma délicatesse italiana; Crepe de queijo Camembert em Paris; Sorvete de pistache na Alemanha; Sushi de salmão brulé com ovas no Japão; E muito mais... Se comprasse um cartão postal em cada um dos lugares que foi para agradar o paladar do Gryffindor, poderia montar o mapa-múndi, mas isso não importava. Apenas o encantador sorriso que adornava a face de Harry enquanto se deliciava com aquelas iguarias já recompensava seus esforços.

- Eu realmente faço qualquer coisa por esses dois... – pensava em voz alta, sentado no divã da biblioteca da mansão, quando uma conhecida voz o interrompeu:

- TOM! TOM! TOOOOM!...

Harry gritava, chamando-o no quarto.

- Oh, Merlin! – Poucos segundos foi o que Tom precisou para ingressar no aposento, quase derrubando a porta devido à tamanha preocupação.

- O que? O que foi, pequeno?

- O bebê... Parece que ele já quer nascer... – Harry respirava entrecortadamente, recostado na cama. Não sentia dor alguma, apenas um grande fluxo de magia que percorria seu corpo.

- Mas... Como? Quando? A bolsa estourou?

- Tom... – suspira, revirando os olhos, exasperado – Eu não sou mulher, não tem bolsa nenhuma para estourar. Mas o seu filho está com aquela agitação mágica que o doutor alertou que ele teria quando fosse à hora de nascer. Então, você vai ficar aí olhando ou me levará para a merda do hospital? – pergunta, irritado. Definitivamente os hormônios falavam mais alto naquele momento.

O Lord, por sua vez, pareceu despertar e logo convocou a chave do portal – situada numa maçaneta velha – que já estava pronta há tempos, e abraçou a cintura de Harry para saírem dali.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor... – foi a ultima coisa que Harry ouviu antes de sentir tudo girar e logo se ver em uma maca branca, indo para a sala de parto.

O Gryffindor agora se encontrava rodeado pela melhor equipe médica de partos masculinos do mundo, a qual seu médico pessoal encabeçava. Este deu uma poção relaxadora para Harry e logo todos colocaram as varinhas a postos. Qualquer um que entrasse ali naquele instante pensaria estar em uma sala de partos comum, devido às roupas dos médicos que contavam até com toucas e máscaras; aos aparelhos ultramodernos para monitorar freqüência cardíaca, pressão e fluxo mágico; e pelo nervoso papai que segurava firmemente a mão de seu pequeno esposo, oferecendo sua magia para protegê-lo. Então, logo ficava claro, não era um parto qualquer. Não existia dor, gritos ou "respiração cachorrinho". Existia, na verdade, uma densa aura mágica rodeando todo o lugar.

Harry, por sua vez, estava relaxado, com os olhos cerrados e seguia as instruções do médico sem largar a mão de seu marido.

- Muito bem, Harry, tente conter sua magia para liberá-la aos poucos. Isso... Segure sua aura, não queremos que nada exploda por enquanto. Muito bem...

Enquanto os outros médicos monitoravam as funções vitais de Harry e do bebê, o doutor Phill aproximava a varinha do ventre exposto e fazia um corte de quase 10 centímetros com magia, este não sangrava, apenas deixava uma densa e poderosa aura branca se estender por ele.

Incrível...

- Harry, agora você vai canalizar o seu núcleo mágico com a ajuda do Sr. Riddle e se concentrará em expulsar pouco a pouco, lembre-se: pouco a pouco, sua magia. Isso... Lentamente...

De repente, uma lâmpada afastada da mesa estoura e imediatamente Tom libera sua poderosa aura apara proteger o Gryffindor.

- Tudo bem, tenha calma Sr. Ministro, é apenas muito poder concentrado. Mas ele está fazendo muito bem. Isso mesmo, Harry... Sim, continue assim...

Logo o médico consegue sentir a poderosa magia do bebê se aproximando do corte mágico com a ajuda da própria aura de Harry.

- Perfeito! Continue assim...

Nesse momento, uma poderosa luz prateada envolvia todo o corpo do Gryffindor e leves rajadas de vento balançavam as roupas de todos e os cabelos revoltos do menino. Os vidros estalavam. As lâmpadas piscavam freneticamente e Tom deixava a magnitude de seu poder sobrepor-se ao seu esposo para acalmá-lo e controlá-lo.

- Isso mesmo Sr. Riddle, continue assim, ajude-o a controlar esse poder.

Mas o Slytherin nem escutava, queria apenas garantir a segurança de seu jovem e frágil Gryffindor.

E as horas passavam...

Os medimagos estavam deslumbrados, jamais haviam presenciado tanto poder em uma só pessoa. Uma doce e encantadora pessoa.

- Com calma, Harry... Isso! Estou vendo ele se aproximar, maravilha!

De fato, o poderoso envoltório mágico dourado que rodeava a criança, usualmente denominado pelos medimagos como placenta, já podia ser visto pelo médico e saía pouco a pouco pelo corte, sendo guiado pela aura de Harry. Assim, não demorou mais de uma hora para estar completamente fora do pequeno corpo do Gryffindor, levitando, rodeado pela poderosa magia que o guiava e protegia.

- Magnífico! – o medimago exclama, apara depois murmura o feitiço - Eximo Tumultus.

Sendo assim, a aura prateada volta lentamente para o corpo de Harry e o envoltório dourado em forma de placenta se dissipa, levando aos braços do médico um pequeno bebê em lágrimas. O Gryffindor sorria cansado, controlando naturalmente sua magia ao sentir a emoção de ouvir seu filho chorar pela primeira vez. O medimago então, logo entregou o bebê para os outros médicos responsáveis por banhá-lo e fazerem todos os exames necessários, e fechou com um simples movimento de varinha o corte no ventre do Gryffindor. Em seu lugar ficava uma pequena cicatriz prateada que sumiria em algumas semanas.

- Sucesso! – sorriu feliz e recebeu pela primeira vez um imperceptível sorriso do Lord que agora acariciava os cabelos de seu sonolento esposo.

Poucos minutos se passaram e agora o casal mais famoso do mundo mágico se encontrava em um elegante quarto do hospital. Harry descansava, recostado nos travesseiros da confortável cama de lençóis brancos, com Tom sentado ao seu lado abraçando sua cintura, quando o emocionado medimago entrou na habitação com um "pacotinho" enrolado em mantas sujeito em seus braços.

- "Papais" aqui está o tesouro de vocês...

Com esta frase, o Dr. Phill deixou o embrulhozinho nos braços de Harry e saiu para a família ficar mais à vontade. Dentro do quarto, com o pequeno em seus braços, o Gryffindor agiu praticamente por "instinto materno" e na mesma hora contou os dedinhos dos pés e das mãos de seu bebê, analisando cada milímetro daquele pequenino ser de brilhantes olhos vermelhos. Seu filho era absolutamente perfeito, constata com um suave sorriso.

- Olá, Eric... O papai e eu te amamos muito, sabia? – sussurra com delicadeza, baixinho, como se temesse que sua voz pudesse machucá-lo.

Tom, por sua vez, gravava aquela cena na memória para jamais esquecer que presenciara tamanha ternura e amor em apenas algumas palavras sussurradas com carinho. Ali estavam as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Ali estava a sua família...

- Quer segurá-lo? – Harry pergunta com um lindo sorriso nos lábios e o Lord, sem fala, apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

Era tão pequeno, tão frágil e aqueles olhos... Tão iguais aos seus, mas irradiavam tamanha inocência e ternura que seria até um ultraje compará-los. Aquele diminuto ser, agora em seus braços, era um verdadeiro anjo de olhos escarlates e revolvida penugem negra em cima da cabeça, um verdadeiro presente dos céus que seu lindo esposo o concedera.

- Olá pequenino... – sussurra ao bebê que o encarava fixamente com seu lindo rostinho enrugado de sono – Você fez o papai acordar quase todas as noites para viajar pelo mundo, mas valeu apenas, viu? Você crescerá sempre com tudo do bom e do melhor para ser um grande líder como o papai...

Harry apenas sorria balançando a cabeça negativamente. Queria tanto uma câmera fotográfica agora para registrar esse doce momento e é claro, chantagear seu altivo marido depois. Afinal, Tom jamais admitiria ter vivido momentos tão ternos assim.

-... Ganhará quantas vassouras quiser e será um excelente jogador de Quadribol, o capitão! Slytherin nunca mais perderá um jogo!

O Gryffindor só estava esperando esse momento, vivido tantas vezes com Eric ainda em seu ventre, e logo sorriu com malícia para replicar:

- Só há um pequeno problema, amor.

- O que? – Tom o encara, com uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada – Que problema?

- Slytherin sempre perderá sim, querido, porque meu doce bebê será um legítimo Gryffindor! – E dizendo isso, Harry arrebata o pequeno dos braços de seu marido, mostrando-lhe a língua como uma criança travessa que acaba de encerrar uma discussão.

O Lord, divertido, estava prestes a replicar alguma coisa maliciosa, quando uma enfermeira apareceu trazendo a mamadeira de Eric. Tom, dessa forma, voltou a se sentar ao lado de seu pequeno esposo para observá-lo de perto, em silêncio, apenas apreciando aquele fascinante instante. A interminável discussão continuaria depois... E duraria, provavelmente, até o menino entrar em Hogwarts e ser selecionado para uma das casas. Mas é assim que acontece quando se é o filho dos orgulhosos herdeiros de Slytherin e Gryffindor.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

O almoço seguiu sem maiores problemas e logo Harry, Sirius e Remus se viram brincando com Eric no jardim, caindo na piscina ou apenas contemplando-os, no caso de Tom, que aproveitava para revisar alguns papéis do ministério sob a sombra do guarda-sol com um cálice de licor na mão.

Assim, o entardecer logo tomou conta do horizonte e após um divertido lanche da tarde que consistiu em sucos, espumantes, canapés, tortas e muitas outras deliciosas iguarias, os eternos Marotos de Hogwarts se despediram com a promessa de voltar outro dia, para suplício do Lord. Este, depois da saída de Sirius e Remus, levou um exausto Eric para o quarto e após um carinhoso beijo na testa do pequeno, seguiu para os seus aposentos, onde Harry já se encontrava.

- Dormindo?

- Como uma pedra.

- Pobrezinho... – Harry sorri, apoiando-se no marco da janela para contemplar o brilho das estrelas que já começavam a surgir – Deve estar esgotado, pulou e brincou o dia inteiro.

- E ele não parece o único – comenta com malícia, aproximando-se e abraçando o pequeno corpo por trás.

O Gryffindor suspira tranqüilo, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, sentindo o mais velho beijar com cuidado e ternura a curva de seu pescoço.

- Pode ser que eu esteja um pouco cansado sim, mas valeu a pena, não acha?

- Hum, se você diz...

- Tom!

- O que? – pergunta com falsa inocência – Estou apenas concordando, mon petit.

O menino logo se derrete com as ultimas palavras, entregando-se as suaves carícias que já percorriam seu corpo.

- Sei... – murmura, com os olhos cerrados, completamente absorvido pelas habilidosas mãos do Slytherin.

- Ao invés de discutirmos essas bobagens... – sussurra com a voz rouca, fazendo o menor estremecer – Por que não vamos para a hidromassagem tomar um delicioso banho, pequeno? Assim você poderá descansar, relaxar e ficar tranqüilo...

Harry apenas sorri com malícia, deixando-se guiar até a suíte.

- Como se eu não o conhecesse, senhor Riddle, a ultima coisa que você me deixará naquela banheira é ficar "tranqüilo".

E com sorrisos maliciosos e brincadeiras excitantes, o casal segue para um merecido "relaxamento" dentro da água quente e aromática, desfrutando da companhia um do outro, dos fogosos beijos e roces que trocavam entre si. Completamente alheios ao fato de que longe dali, um perigoso mago de profundos olhos azuis e grande barba branca, usava todo o poder que canalizara e escondera dos Dementadores para aparatar em sua forma animaga e escapar nesse precioso momento, quando os ameaçadores guardas da prisão dos bruxos não estavam por perto.

-x-

- Finalmente... – a apagada voz ecoa por entre as paredes de pedra daquela lúgubre caverna.

O antigo diretor de Hogwarts, agora se encontrava jogado no chão frio e respirava com dificuldade, mas estava satisfeito, por fim conseguira fugir das agonizantes paredes brancas que o aprisionavam. Há alguns dias, na exata data em que a família Riddle se encontrava desfrutando de um maravilhoso almoço com Sirius e Remus, o diretor realizou o mesmo feito que exibira em Hogwarts quando, no quinto ano de Harry, o ministro da época viera prendê-lo por influência de Umbridge, e conseguiu aparatar no corpo de uma Fênix. Afinal, após passar os últimos anos tentando conservar sua consciência e magia naquele lugar, não pensou duas vezes antes de executar a fuga quando viu a oportunidade surgir tendo os Dementadores afastados e logo canalizou toda energia que poupara durante tanto tempo, para se libertar das correntes e sumir por entre as chamas de uma bela Fênix em direção a qualquer lugar longe e deserto.

Agora, após passar dias inteiros desmaiado por tamanha demanda de energia, Dumbledore abria seus olhos e enfocava uma nova era. Uma era regida sob o seu comando e com isso, apenas uma idéia vagava por sua mente: Teria sucesso em seus planos, como deveria ter sido desde o início. Sua guerra seria ganha e ele passaria a ser o detentor do poder! Sim, poder... Que doce essa palavra soava aos seus ouvidos. Não importava quanto demorasse e os meios que precisasse usar, o mudo voltaria a estar sob sua eterna influência, acatando cada capricho seu. Como sempre deveria ter sido...

Com esses pensamentos, um conhecido nome surgia mais uma vez de seus lábios:

- Harry Potter...

Logo, logo, o "Golden Boy" se arrependeria de tê-lo traído e se unido ao inimigo. Porém, mesmo com sua deslealdade, Harry lhe proporcionara uma nova arma inconscientemente. Uma poderosa arma... Era só questão de tempo para restabelecer suas esgotadas forças e sua débil magia, então o mundo se lembraria e se curvaria novamente diante do nome: Alvo Dumbledore.

-... Aguarde e verá.

**Continua...**

-x-

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Se você conversasse comigo, quem sabe eu poderia entender!

- Não há nada para entender! Vá para o quarto, Harry! – ordena com rispidez.

Imediatamente o sangue do Gryffindor parece arder em chamas de pura indignação, exaltando-se:

- Eu não sou uma criança, e muito menos um de seus empregados! Não me dê ordens, Tom Riddle!

-x-

**Vocabulário e possíveis dúvidas:**

**(1)** Firewhisky – Denominado "Whisky de fogo". Bebida consumida pelos bruxos.  
**(2)** Prongs - Traduzido para "Pontas". Apelido de James, o pai de Harry.  
**(3)** Padfoot - Traduzido para "Almofadinhas". Apelido de Sirius.  
**(4) **A data do nascimento de Eric, 18 de Novembro, não por coincidência é a mesma que a da autora que vos fala xD ...Hehehe, não pude resistir a essa pequena mostra de Narcisismo xD Mas até a JK fez isso com o niver do Harry no livro então, no problem xD Até porque, imagino aquele pequenino completamente escorpiano! xD  
**(5)** Eximo Tumultus – Feitiço inventado por mim que em Latim significa, creio eu: "Livre nascer".  
**(6)** Dolores Umbridge – Professora de DCAO no quinto ano de Harry. Aparece no filme "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix".  
**(7)** A cena em que o diretor foge é do mesmo filme, porém no filme o diretor desaparece com a "ajuda" de Fawkes, sua Fênix. Já na fic, ele próprio se transforma em uma Fênix, como sua forma animaga, para conseguir escapar.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Espero não ter demorado tanto dessa vez – sorri envergonhada – Nhai, por sorte, contamos com muitos feriados nesse mês! E eu não fiquei de muitas recuperações... Apenas física – suspira – Más já está sob controle xD

Quanto ao capítulo... Wow! O velho Dumby volta à ativa! Er... Não exatamente à ativa, mas já está a caminho xD Hehehe... Agora as coisas vão esquentar e não precisamente do jeito que nosso querido Lord gosta. Espero que apreciem e já sabem que se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo**, por favor, por favor, por favoooor... – colocando a mesma carinha do Eric – Mandem suas **REVIEWS!**

Estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que acharam e se estão gostando do rumo das coisas... xD hehehe... Por esse motivo, espero ansiosamente suas **Reviews**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço imensamente, com todo mon coeur (meu coração), à:

**Tehru**... **Nicky Evans**... **Sasami-kun**... **Mel Snape**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Thais**... e **Belly Maltter**!!!

Muito obrigada mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmooooo! Como vocês já estão cansados de saber, são suas maravilhosas **Reviews** que me animam a escrever e querer melhorar sempre mais para que continuem apreciando!

MUITOS BEIJOS!  
E até a próxima atualização: **O Pequeno Lord**. Esta logo, logo, saíra! Hehe... E vocês poderão ver l'amour se manifestando no baile de Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Deparavam-se com o repentino final de Novembro. Havia quase uma semana desde o sumiço de Dumbledore e somente agora o Ministro era informado da fuga do ex-diretor. O pobre medimago que tivera a curiosidade de saber o porquê da cela do ancião estar anormalmente silenciosa, sem os grunhidos habituais, no exato momento se encontrava com mais dois colegas enfrentando a ira do Lord. Por sorte, o gabinete de Tom era insonorizado, caso contrário, o ministério inteiro já estaria a par dos acontecimentos.

- COMO DESAPARECEU?

- Er... nós... nós não sabemos, senhor – um dos amedrontados homens, Robert Daves, o chefe geral encarregado da ala de prisioneiros em St. Mungus, tenta articular – Já investigamos, mas parece impossível que alguém consiga fugir daquele local.

- MAS CONSEGUIU! – grita colérico – BANDO DE INCOMPETENTES!

- Nós... Nós sentimos muit...

- Não. Vocês ainda não sentiram nem a metade – diminui perigosamente o tom de voz, fazendo os três estremecerem de medo - Quem fugiu daquela espelunca não foi um bandidinho de quinta, mas Alvo Dumbledore! Aquele homem é considerado uma ameaça a toda comunidade mágica!

- Si...Si...Sim senhor...

O Lord percebe que a qualquer momento os três conceituados medimagos já estariam mergulhados em lágrimas, e como não estava com paciência para aquilo, interrompe-os:

- Quem mais está ciente da fuga? – pergunta friamente.

- Apenas nós três, senhor. Quando Charles descobriu a ausência de Dumbledore comunicou depressa a mim e ao John, e imediatamente viemos para cá.

O ministro estreitava os olhos, colocando sua aguçada mente Slytherin para trabalhar:

- Então ninguém mais sabe do desaparecimento dele?

- Não senhor. Ninguém.

- Ótimo – diz com firmeza, para então encará-los fixamente e com apenas um balançar de varinha, pronunciar – Obliviate!

Foi preciso pouco mais de dois segundos para os três homens voltarem a encarar o altivo Ministro com expressões perdidas.

- Senhor Ministro? – um deles pergunta, confuso.

- Senhores. Posso concluir que nossa reunião já está encerrada, correto?

- Reunião?

- Muito bem, estejam cientes que Dumbledore se encontra sob um feitiço "desilusório" em sua cela, permanecendo assim invisível, em silêncio e com seus movimentos restritos.

- Ele está?

- Está – diz friamente, daquele jeito que imediatamente fez os medimagos concordarem – Estão dispensados agora e lembrem-se, sigilo absoluto!

- Sim senhor. Com licença.

Após as três exageradas reverências e o desaparecimento dos medimagos, o Lord deixa a máscara de frieza abandonar seu rosto, transparecendo assim sua fúria. Com um balançar de varinha, Tom convoca somente alguns Comensais da Morte – pertencentes ao restrito círculo interno de confiança – por meio da Marca Negra. Em poucos segundos apareciam na sala: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus e Bellatrix Lestrange, em uma profunda reverência:

- Mi Lord – pronunciam respeitosamente.

Tom apenas suspira, recostando-se na confortável cadeira de couro negra e massageando as têmporas para tentar diminuir a pressão do estresse. Agradecia mentalmente por Harry estar em uma reunião com Lupin e McGonagall, desde o inicio da manhã, estabelecendo os possíveis recursos que o Ministério cederia a Hogwarts. Aquela notícia não poderia chegar aos ouvidos de seu pequeno esposo, de jeito nenhum, pois não queria preocupá-lo ou levá-lo a cometer qualquer "loucura-heróica". Ele era o melhor Ministro da Magia de todos os tempos, outrora o Dark Lord mais temido do Mundo Mágico e não seria um velhote qualquer a destruir sua tranqüilidade, pois ele mesmo o destruiria antes disso.

- Dumbledore desapareceu de St. Mungus – a voz fria como gelo contrastava com a fúria flamejante de seus olhos, fazendo os Comensais engolirem em seco, lívidos.

Diante do silêncio que se instalou, Tom continua:

- Encontrem-no imediatamente e tragam aquele maldito velho até mim.

- Sim senhor – respondem prontamente.

- Esta ordem não deve sair daqui, entenderam? Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, pode saber de tal fuga. Principalmente meu esposo.

Comensal algum seria louco o bastante para contradizê-lo.

- Como ordenar, Mi Lord.

- Vocês se dividirão em duplas: Severus e Lucius seguirão para os arredores de Hogwarts enquanto Rodolphus e Bellatrix buscarão nos possíveis povoados muggles onde ele possa estar vivendo para tentar se restabelecer. Aproveitem que ele ainda está fraco e rasteiem-no com rapidez.

- Sim senhor.

- E Lucius, providencie para que Avery e McNair organizem uma equipe de segurança para rondar a mansão Riddle. Quero Comensais seguindo Harry e Eric o tempo inteiro, com absoluta discrição, é claro. Harry não deve sequer sonhar com o desaparecimento de Dumbledore, ficou claro?

- Perfeitamente, Mi Lord.

- Ótimo, quero aquele velho maluco de volta antes do...

- As verbas para as atualizações de Hogwarts já foram distribui... Er... Eu... Interrompo algo? – os brilhantes olhos verdes se mostravam confusos, mas cheios de curiosidade diante daquele tenso ambiente. Harry acabara de entrar repentinamente na sala, assustando aos Comensais, tanto pelo baque da porta, quanto por sua súbita e inesperada presença.

- Não, Harry, o assunto aqui já acabou – ouve-se a voz fria do Lord.

E com apenas um olhar, indica aos demais que estavam dispensados até segunda ordem. Estes realizam uma profunda reverência e seguem para fora da sala rapidamente. O jovem Gryffindor encarava o maior fixamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao observar a preocupação estampada na sempre imponente e aristocrática face de seu marido. Mesmo que esta mostrasse infinita frieza, mais de seis anos de convivência serviam para conhecer exatamente o que os penetrantes olhos escarlates escondiam.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry pergunta com seriedade, sentando-se em seu lugar habitual: em cima da mesa do Lord.

- Nada de novo... – suspira irritado – Apenas a incompetência de meus subordinados ficando clara novamente.

O Lord, com certeza, era um excelente ator.

- Não se estresse com isso, Tom – o menino deixa um suave sorriso adornar seus lábios – Eles sempre arrumam uma maneira de concertar as coisas no final das contas.

- É o que espero.

- Fique calmo... Por que não vamos almoçar naquele restaurante muggle que você gosta?

- Não é uma boa idéia – diz seriamente, sujeitando as pequenas mãos com suavidade.

- Mas por qu...?

- Você não acha melhor ir para casa? – interrompe de maneira abrupta – Acompanhe as aulas do Eric hoje, tenho certeza que ele irá adorar.

- Mas e as reuniões? – pergunta confuso.

- Não há nenhuma que realmente importe agora à tarde, pode ir tranqüilo, pequeno.

- Certo... – assente, ainda um pouco surpreendido, mas deixando o maior puxá-lo para o seu colo sem questionar.

Tom encarava-o profundamente, perdido em seus pensamentos. Não podia deixar que Harry desconfiasse do que estava acontecendo, pois sabia que o menino não pensaria duas vezes ates de se colocar em perigo para proteger os demais, principalmente se entre os "demais" estivesse o lindo garotinho de brilhantes olhos vermelhos e cabelos bagunçados. Mas ele, Tom Marvolo Riddle, não deixaria seu lindo esposo ou seu precioso filho expostos ao perigo de um velho maluco. Ele protegeria os dois, sozinho e com a própria vida se fosse preciso. O próprio Eric associara a imagem logo ao nascer: sua "mamãe" o protegeria sempre, com todas as suas forças, mas seu papai era o único capaz de proteger a ele e a sua "mamãe". E agora o Lord provaria que a concepção de seu filho era correta. Dumbledore seria recapturado o mais rápido que a competência de seu fiel círculo interno de Comensais permitisse, sem que Harry sequer suspeitasse.

- Você almoçará conosco então? – a sonolenta voz, devido aos deliciosos cafunés que o maior proporcionava nos cabelos revoltos, desperta-o de seus pensamentos.

- Claro. Só vou resolver um assunto pendente com Avery e McNair e já sigo para a Mansão.

- Ótimo! Mandarei os elfos prepararem a truta ao molho de alcaparras que você gosta – sorri, selando seus lábios com os do Lord, num beijo superficial.

O Slytherin, porém, não se contentou com aquele suave toque e logo puxou o menor para um beijo ardente, exigente e necessitado, no qual as línguas se uniam numa dança intensa, brigando por submeter uma à outra. E é claro, tendo o Lord como vencedor. Este beijava o Gryffindor com voracidade, devorando aquela pequena boca como se fosse a última vez. Harry estranhou, mas estava entregue de mais às deliciosas sensações que aqueles conhecidos lábios ofereciam, para se preocupar com banalidades. O beijo foi parando de vagar, devido à incômoda necessidade de oxigênio, e lentamente Tom o afastou de seu corpo.

- Nos vemos em casa, pequeno.

- Ok, amor.

Com um lindo sorriso em seus lábios, agora avermelhados devido à ardente paixão que aqueles toques lhe brindaram, Harry segue para a chaminé do gabinete de Tom, joga o Pó de Flu e pronuncia alto e claro: "Mansão Riddle!" Para em seguida, sumir por entre as chamas verdes. E contemplando aquele cativante sorriso desaparecer em meio ao fogo mágico, Tom suspira sonoramente, sabendo que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis...

O Lord estava certo.

-x-

A imaculada neve deixava o céu para cobrir os arredores da Grã-Bretanha, trazendo com ela o contagiante clima natalino, uma vez que já se encontravam em meados de Dezembro. Este clima, contudo, não inundava a todos.

- Sumam daqui! Os dois! – a furiosa voz do Ministro da Magia era facilmente ouvida por entre as paredes de seu escritório, na mansão Riddle.

O final daquela tarde de domingo era encantadoramente marcado pelos coléricos gritos do Lord. Os pobres Severus e Rodolphus se viam pálidos diante da fúria do chefe, que não admitia o fato de Dumbledore estar desaparecido há um mês sem qualquer sinal de sua existência.

- Mi Lord, nós estamos procurando, mas...

- SILÊNCIO! Não me interessam suas inúteis desculpas, Lestrange!

- Perdão senh...

- CRUCIO!

Os agonizantes gritos de Rodolphus chegam aos ouvidos do jovem moreno de olhos verdes que descia as escadas, após deixar o pequeno Eric desenhando em seu quarto, e o levam a arquear uma sobrancelha inquisitoriamente.

- SUMAM! AGORA!

Após ouvir o barulho da rede de Flu sendo ativada, Harry segue ao escritório, mas antes mesmo de chegar à porta, esta já se abria e era cruzada pelo furioso Slytherin.

- O que aconteceu? – o menor pergunta, desconfiado.

- Nada – diz rispidamente.

- Ah, então você distribui Cruciatos por nada agora?

O Lord realmente não queria discutir com Harry, pois acabaria descontando suas frustrações nele de maneira inevitável.

- Não me aborreça com suas perguntas, Harry. Não estou com paciência para isso.

- O que? – os intensos olhos verdes exibiam desconcerto puro – Então devo fingir que está tudo bem enquanto você lança Maldições Imperdoáveis por aí?

- Hum! O incompetente do Lestrange mereceu o...

- Mas isso não é nem a metade! – interrompe, fazendo o maior suspirar exasperado – Você está há quase um mês desse jeito! Impaciente, irritado e cheio de preocupações!

- Bobagem...

- Ah, claro! Você acha mesmo que eu não vejo os Comensais fazendo a guarda da Mansão dia e noite? Ou que não me dou conta de Avery e McNair me seguindo em todos os lugares?

Tom aperta os punhos, irritado. Irritado com o velho desgraçado por infernizar sua vida; irritado com os inúteis medimagos que tardaram a descobrir a fuga; irritado com seus imprestáveis Comensais que ainda não haviam encontrado o ex-diretor; irritado com Harry por ser tão observador quando se propunha... Enfadado... Exasperado... Em fim, definitivamente suscetível a uma crescente irritabilidade. Harry, por sua vez, continuava a falar sem prestar atenção ou se importar com o descontentamento que tomava conta do Lord:

- Você não pode continuar fingindo que não está acontecendo nada, Tom! É obvio que algo não está como você queria...!

- O que não requer sua atenção – responde friamente, seguindo para o seu pequeno bar pessoal na sala de estar, em busca de um generoso cálice de licor.

O jovem Gryffindor, contudo, não deixaria a discussão acabar ali. Estava farto de ver seu marido tentando convencê-lo de que nada estava errado mesmo quando no menor dos deslizes, via-se inundado por uma inexplicável fúria. Já não agüentava mais os Comensais em sua cola, imaginando que ele permanecia alheio a tudo. Cansara-se da atitude do Lord, uma vez que este buscava a todo custo mantê-lo ignorante aos problemas que os assombravam. Não era certo! Fizeram um juramento ao altar: permanecer juntos nos bons e nos maus momentos, compartilhando os problemas e as inseguranças um com o outro. Coisa que o Slytherin se empenhava em não cumprir! Mas Harry não deixaria as coisas assim, e logo seguiu à sala buscando seu marido.

- Tom... – suspira, vendo como a garrafa de licor era esgotada em poucos minutos – Você sabe que não precisa me esconder às coisas. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, sempre lutarei ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça. Confie em mim.

O Ministro encarava aqueles profundos olhos verdes, fixamente. Ali estava o problema: a coragem e a irreverência do eterno "menino-que-sobreviveu" poderiam, facilmente, colocá-lo em perigo. E mesmo que precisasse viver momentos tormentosos em seu casamento, não deixaria seu amado esposo correr perigo.

- São problemas que já estão a caminho da resolução. Não pense mais nisso, certo?

- Mas Tom...!

- Chega! Já é o suficiente, Harry!

- Mas...!

- E de qualquer forma, você não entenderia...

- Se você conversasse comigo, quem sabe eu pudesse entender!

- Não há nada para entender! Vá para o quarto, Harry! – ordena de forma ríspida e abrupta.

Imediatamente o sangue do Gryffindor parece arder em chamas de pura indignação, exaltando-lhe:

- Eu não sou uma criança, e muito menos um de seus empregados! Não me dê ordens, Tom Riddle!

O Lord estreita os olhos, notando que tocara num ponto fraco do orgulhoso Gryffindor. Desde o primeiro enfrentamento dos dois, na Floresta Proibida quando Harry ainda cursava seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Tom percebera a coragem e o orgulho de Godric Gryffindor brilhando no fundo das intensas esmeraldas que, na época, ainda eram escondidas pelos característicos óculos redondos. E agora, ao ver seu jovem esposo estalando em fúria diante de seu infundado despotismo, ficava ainda mais claro que enfrentaria uma crescente hostilidade em seu casamento se quisesse levar aquela situação adiante, mantendo Harry alheio ao possível perigo que os cercava. Mas era preciso! Seu próprio orgulho Slytherin seria ferido se não conseguisse, sozinho, proteger sua família.

- Já disse que não vou discutir com você... – responde de maneira gélida, abrindo uma nova garrafa de licor, pois este parecia descer como água na busca de amenizar os problemas.

Harry, no entanto, estilhaça a cara garrafa do tradicional licor francês, Mandarine Napoleon, com apenas um ligeiro balançar de varinha. O líquido vermelho-alaranjado, imediatamente, inunda a elegante túnica do maior, enfurecendo-o:

- Qual é o seu problema?!

- Você! Você e sua estúpida mania de querer controlar a tudo e a todos!

- Hahahahahaha... – a gargalhada do Lord fazia o sangue do Gryffindor ferver ainda mais – Você já estava cansado de saber como eu era quando aceitou se casar comigo, sinto muito, querido.

- Desgraçado... – murmura por entre os dentes cerrados de raiva, mas antes que pudesse replicar, Tom o interrompe:

- Agora vá para o quarto e busque algo para ocupar sua cabeça, não estou com paciência para seus caprichos hoje.

- Ora seu...! – aperta os punhos, indignado. Odiava quando Tom o tratava como uma criança. Por Merlin, já tinha 21 anos, não era um bebê!

- Não me obrigue a repetir, Harry. Já disse que não quero você envolvido nesses problemas.

- Mas...!

- É uma ordem expressa tanto do Ministro da Magia quanto de seu marido, ficou claro?

Harry estreita os olhos, perigosamente:

- Sinto avisar-lhe, senhor Riddle, mas os meus dias de prisioneiro nesta Mansão já terminaram há alguns anos. Ou será que o senhor esqueceu? – pergunta com um misto de raiva e sarcasmo.

- Não esqueci. Mas posso muito bem refrescar sua memória se você quiser.

- Hum! Como se você ousasse...!

- Eu não pagaria para ver se fosse você, Harry. Não me custa nada trancá-lo aqui para garantir seu bem-estar.

Ao contemplar aqueles gélidos olhos vermelhos, Harry se dá conta que o marido falava a verdade. E aquilo faz seu acentuado lado Gryffindor mergulhar numa profunda rebeldia e indignação.

- Apenas experimente, Tom Marvolo Riddle – a melodiosa voz encontrava-se mais cortante do que cristais de gelo – Experimente e veja como no mesmo dia eu e Eric desaparecemos da sua vida sem deixar rastro!

O pior de uma discussão, os dois sabiam, é que as palavras nunca eram medidas e muitas vezes feriam independente do verdadeiro desejo de seus corações. A exaltação, o ódio, a fúria e o calor do momento os levavam a mentir tanto para si quanto para o outro, numa incansável busca por sobrepor suas forças.

- Você não seria tão louco.

- Oh, acha mesmo?

- Sequer pense em deixar esta Mansão com o meu filho para ver como eu...

- VOCÊ O QUE? – pergunta com fúria, parado a poucos centímetros do Lord. Este o encarava fixamente, segurando-se para não perder o controle – VAI ME PRENDER AO PÉ DA CAMA?

- Harry...

- ME ENFEITIÇAR?

- Harry...

- ME BATER?

-... – aperta os punhos.

- SINTO INFORMAR, QUERIDO, MAS NÃO SERIA NENHUMA NOVIDADE NA NOSSA RELAÇÃO!

-... – respirava fundo, contendo-se. Ora! Não era como se batesse em Harry todos os dias, apenas tiveram alguns problemas no início da convivência, pois não gostava de ser desafiado e o gênio do Gryffindor fala por si só. Mas nada comparado a uma surra, apenas um ligeiro "espalmar" não muito forte que o exagerado Gryffindor não podia esquecer. Há anos isso já não acontecia, mas pelo jeito, Harry estava buscando um bom "flashback" ao testar assim sua paciência.

- MAS QUER SABER? EU CANSEI! – a respiração do menor encontrava-se agitada e suas bochechas vermelhas devido à raiva – CANSEI DE TENTAR AJUDAR, DE ME PREOCUPAR COM OS SEUS PROBLEMAS E QUERER ESTAR COM VOCÊ!

-... – estreita com mais força o copo de licor que mantinha firmemente sujeito na mão. Sabia exatamente o que estava por vir.

- Fique com seus problemas, sozinho, Tom – suspira, diminuindo seu tom de voz, mas o encarando com seriedade – Não são da minha conta mesmo, estou apenas casado com você.

Com esta última e cortante declaração, Harry se retira da sala. O Lord sabia que seu teimoso esposo seguia direto para o quarto de Eric, pois passaria a dormir com o filho todas as noites, até receber um sincero pedido de desculpas e uma convincente explicação do que estava acontecendo.

- Maldito Dumbledore... – murmura irritado, lançando com violência o copo vazio contra a imaculada parede da sala.

No alto das escadas, um lindo garotinho de cabelos bagunçados e brilhantes olhos vermelhos, escondia-se, deixando as lágrimas banharem seu pequeno rosto.

- Papai... Mamãe...

-x-

No instante em que o casal mais famoso do Mundo Mágico discutia violentamente, alheios à presença e às lágrimas de seu filho, Alvo Dumbledore dava uma decisiva cartada para seguir com seus planos. O ex-diretor, já bem mais restabelecido, encontrava-se agora diante da cela 534 no pico mais alto e protegido de Azkaban. Perigoso? Sem dúvida, mas era preciso. E enquanto os Dementadores se distraiam com o poderoso Patrono em forma de fênix que Dumbledore criara, este adentrava na tétrica cela e contemplava aquele que seria seu aliado. Jogado no chão frio, com as correntes de ferro aprisionando seus pés, jazia aquele rapaz que um dia fora um dos mais orgulhosos Slytherins que Hogwarts já conhecera:

- Draco Malfoy... – sussurra, encarando aqueles dementes olhos acinzentados com seriedade.

Sim, dementes. Com a loucura brilhando em sua forma mais viva no fundo das pupilas mortas. O altivo herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy já não passava de um prisioneiro qualquer, com a túnica desgarrada e o semblante endurecido pelos anos submetidos aos Dementadores, vendo sua sanidade se perder em meio às paredes de pedra. A única idéia fixa em sua mente, que o ajudara a resistir a uma morte certa, era que alguém o esperava do lado de fora daquelas sufocantes muralhas. Alguém que o amava. Alguém que correspondia a todos os seus desejos e sentimentos... Ou pelo menos, era isso que sua perturbada mente acreditava.

- Harry... – murmura com a voz rouca, como se pronunciasse o nome do jovem Gryffindor como um mantra, a cada instante – Meu Harry...

Aquela cena faz um sorriso obscuro surgir no enrugado rosto do ex-diretor, pois este notava como as coisas se encaixariam ainda melhor do que planejara.

- Jovem Malfoy? – os olhos azuis continham calculismo puro – Estou aqui a pedido de Harry Potter.

Aquilo era cruel. Até mesmo para Dumbledore, mas quem disse que este se importava? Para ele os fins sempre justificariam os meios, e mesmo que precisasse usar da demência de Draco para alcançar seus objetivos, não hesitaria. Afinal, o loiro também sairia ganhando no fim das contas.

- Harry...

- Exato. Ele me pediu para tirá-lo deste lugar, pois não agüenta mais estar longe de você.

- Meu Harry... Meu... – o sorriso doentio que apareceu nos lábios do Slytherin fez o próprio Dumbledore se afastar com receio.

Draco Malfoy estava, definitivamente, obcecado pelo esposo do Lord. A imagem do jovem moreno de olhos verdes, gravada na mente de Draco, era como uma droga que nublava seus sentidos, impulsionando-o a seguir adiante, a lutar contra as terríveis lembranças que os Dementadores despertavam para viver a insana idéia de que Harry logo estaria em seus braços. O jovem Malfoy já não podia mais esperar para tê-lo entregue aos seus desejos, completamente à mercê de suas vontades, absolutamente indefeso diante de seu doentio amor.

- Ele disse que não vê à hora de estar em seus braços – continua, com sua mente maquiavélica trabalhando a todo vapor – e que não agüenta mais estar... "submetido"...ao assassino de seus pais.

- Voldemort – estreita os olhos. Sua voz destilava ódio puro.

A retorcida mente de Draco, que só assimilava imagens do pequeno Gryffindor em seus braços, divagava em uma realidade na qual ele e Harry viviam juntos e felizes. O moreno acordaria todos os dias com um sorriso em seus suaves lábios, disposto a se entregar docilmente ao seu libido ou cuidar da casa nos momentos em que ele estivesse fora, trabalhando. Sim! Era exatamente desse jeito que as coisas deveriam ter sido e desse jeito que seriam a partir de agora. Só precisava destruir um obstáculo, um molesto e decisivo obstáculo: Lord Voldemort. O maldito mago que arrebatara Harry de seus braços. Mas agora, com a ajuda deste estranho velho, as coisas seriam diferentes. Seria como sempre devia ter sido...

- Sim, Lord Voldemort – os olhos azuis se estreitam com ódio, e sua aura obscura se torna ainda mais densa.

- Aquele maldito deve morrer!

Os mesmos olhos, inundados de ódio, ganham um intenso brilho de satisfação.

- Com certeza, jovem Malfoy... – sorri internamente, escolhendo bem as palavras. Por sorte, conseguira importantes informações sobre a "família" Riddle nos dias em que esteve disfarçado, restabelecendo-se em um pequeno povoado mágico da Inglaterra. Informações decisivas aos seus planos. Informações que mudariam o rumo das coisas. Informações que confirmavam suas suspeitas e garantiam o sucesso do genial plano que sua mente arquitetara há tempos –... Ele deve morrer por tê-lo aprisionado aqui, por destruir seus sonhos, por separá-lo de seu amado e por ter ousado fazer um filho no SEU pequeno e inocente Harry.

- ELE O QUE?

- Sim... – suspira com falso pesar – Ele teve a coragem de tocar no SEU Harry e ainda o obrigou a levar um herdeiro em seu ventre juvenil. Um filho. Uma criança que deveria ser sua e de Harry, e não daquele assassino.

- MALDITO! COMO ELE OUSA?

- Voldemort ainda toca em Harry todas as noites...

- DESGRAÇADO!

-... O pobre menino já não agüenta mais.

- AQUELE DESPREZÍVEL FILHO DA PUTA! EU O MATAREI COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!

- Isso mesmo. Harry precisa de você, precisa ser salvo daquela casa.

- E será! Já Voldemort se tornará apenas um nome quando eu acabar com ele! – pronuncia com tamanho ódio que leva sua própria magia a refletir de forma brusca e acaba por transformar em pó as correntes que aprisionavam seus pés.

- Ótimo... É assim mesmo que as cosas devem ser, meu jovem.

A fúria, a repulsa e a insanidade eram claramente refletidas pelos olhos acinzentados do Slytherin. A única coisa que impregnava seus pensamentos era o desejo de aniquilar dolorosamente Lord Voldemort e salvar seu doce e inocente Gryffindor daquelas garras maníacas. Seriam felizes, e Harry jamais sairia do seu lado outra vez. Iriam se casar, teriam filhos e viveriam numa aconchegante casa nas montanhas. Como sempre deveria ter sido...

- O que preciso fazer?

Era a exata frase que o velho manipulador queria ouvir. Seus planos estavam no caminho certo.

- Logo falaremos sobre isso, agora vamos embora antes que estes "eficientes" Dementadores se dêem conta de que aquilo não passa de um Patrono.

Draco apenas assente silenciosamente, e com um balançar de varinha, Dumbledore o transforma em uma pequena doninha branca de olhos acinzentados – coisa que já vivenciara em seu quarto ano graças ao falso professor Olho-Tonto Moody – para em seguida, transformar-se na mesma fênix que fugira de St. Mungus e com a doninha em suas garras, desaparecer da "segura e impenetrável" Azkaban. Não mais de 3 minutos se passaram, e os alarmes soaram ruidosamente, mas era tarde de mais. O destino já seguia seu decisivo curso.

**Continua...**

**-x-**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Me solta! Já disse que não quero!

- Não é o que parece...

(...)

A fúria refletida pelos intensos olhos escarlates fez os Comensais darem um temeroso passo para trás, pois sabiam que suas vidas estavam em jogo.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- Nós... Nós... Não sabemos, senhor.

- CRUCIO!

**-x-**

**Vocabulário:**

Expecto Patronum (ou Patrono) - É um feitiço defensivo, quando perfeitamente utilizado, assume uma forma corporea. Particularmente eficiente contra Dementadores.  
Obliviate - Feitiço que causa amnésia.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Olá galera! Como vocês estão? Aproveitando o fim de maio e se preparando para a festa junina? –olhinhos brilhando- Nhai! Adoro festas juninas! Hehehehe... Bom, aqui está o novo capítulo escrito em muitas aulas de matemática, física e português... As duas primeiras por estar boiando completamente na aula e a última por já saber a matéria... Nhai, como eu sempre digo, é melhor do que mimir xD

Espero que gostem deste capítulo! Dumby voltou com força total e recrutou nada mais nada menos que nosso querido e "um pouquinho" maníaco, Draco Malfoy, para ajudar em seus planos! Hehehe... E já deu para perceber que as coisas estão esquentando entre o "casal 20" do mundo mágico... –música de suspense ao fundo- Será que Tom e Harry vão superar as diferenças? Ou será tarde de mais?... Confiram no _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!_

E se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo** logo, já sabem, é só deixar suas **REVIEWS!** –olhinhos brilhando- Quero muito, muito, muito saber o que vocês estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço imensamente aos seus maravilhosos comentários e ao super apoio! Muito obrigada de coração à:

**Mel Snape**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Sakurazuka Girl**... **Sasami-kun**... **Tehru**... e **Belly Maltter**!

Obs:  
**Belly Maltter**, como não tenho seu e-mail para responder suas MARAVILHOSAS **Reviews** vou colocar aqui, certo?  
Nhai! Fico muito feliz, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo que esteja gostando da fic! –sorrindo de orelha a orelha- Espero que goste deste novo capítulo! Hehe, Dumby aprontando e o pobrezinho do Eric presenciando tudo –suspira-... Mas logo, logo as coisas ficarão mais claras e... Bom, espero que continue acompanhando e gostando! MUITOS BEIJOS e muito obrigada por suas Reviews!

...E Obrigada a todos vocês por deixarem seus LINDOS comentários!

Um Grande Beijo!  
Logo, logo, o próximo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord** estará on! Natal na Mansão Riddle e muitos presentes! Sem contar as novas descobertas... Hehehe...  
Até a próxima! Beijão!


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Uma noite de Natal nunca fora tão tensa. Após alguns minutos cheios de indignação e tortura no escritório do Lord, este convidou Severus e Lucius para a ceia já que não queria aturar Sirius e o lobisomem sozinho. Os dois Comensais imediatamente aceitaram, pois aquele que um dia fora o Terror do Mundo Mágico estava muito irritável com a descoberta da fuga de Draco e o fato de Dumbledore ainda estar foragido. Aproveitando que Narcisa fora passar uns dias com sua irmã Bellatrix, Lucius pôde desfrutar daquele tenso momento em família, no qual Harry sequer olhava para o Lord, ocupando-se apenas de seu filho, com Sirius alheio à tensão, aproveitando mais para implicar com Severus e um atento Remus que permanecia em silêncio, mas sentia que as coisas não estavam nada bem ali. Eric, por sua vez, também estava mais quieto e tristonho do que o normal, deixando-se mimar apenas por Harry. Era sempre assim, quando Tom e Harry discutiam, Eric aproximava-se mais do Gryffindor como se quisesse compensar as ações do pai.

Foi somente de madrugada, quando Severus, Lucius, Sirius e Remus já haviam seguido a suas próprias casas, que Harry finalmente observou seu marido. Eric encontrava-se no mundo de Morpheu em seu quarto no momento em que o moreno de olhos verdes se dirigiu até a sala de estar para buscar a serpente de pelúcia que o filho havia esquecido, deparando-se com um pensativo Tom sujeitando um cálice de licor em sua mão. Harry achava impressionante, sempre que algo parecia ir contra os seus planos, lá estava o poderoso Lord Voldemort com um cálice de licor na mão.

- "Sorte que não é sempre que as coisas se complicam, se não eu teria um marido alcoólatra..." – pensa desgostoso, recolhendo o brinquedo que Eric largara em cima da poltrona e dando meia volta para sair dali sem dirigir a palavra ao Slytherin.

Ao se aproximar da porta, porém, esta se fecha com magia. Harry respira fundo e como esperava, logo ouve a voz do marido:

- Pretende ficar sem falar comigo até o ano novo?

Silêncio. Harry tenta abrir a porta, mas era um encantamento poderoso.

- Isso não ajuda em nada – Tom continua, aproximando-se do menor – e Eric é o que acaba sofrendo mais...

- Não tente fazer chantagem emocional usando o meu filho, Riddle – replica friamente.

- Você sabe que é verdade, Harry. Deixe de ser infantil.

- Ah, então agora eu sou infantil?

- Sim, e isso não ajuda em absolutamente nada.

- Sinto informar-lhe, senhor Ministro, mas o senhor mesmo disse que eu não poderia ajudar nos seus problemas, então estou apenas cumprindo minha função de esposo-infantil-que-nunca-ajuda-em-nada!

- Isso é ridículo...

- Ótimo, então abra a porta que eu quero sair. Ou prefere que eu mande-a pelos ares?

Contudo, antes que Harry pudesse pegar a varinha, um rápido puxão já o levava aos fortes braços do Slytherin e este o estampava contra a parede, aprisionando o menor com seu imponente corpo. Para o Lord, ter Harry pressionado contra a parede, com os pulsos capturados ao lado de seu lindo rosto e os olhos verdes brilhando de fúria era mais do que excitante. Principalmente considerando o fato de que o rebelde Gryffindor estava em "greve" a mais de uma semana.

- O que você que está fazendo? – Harry pergunta por entre os dentes, encarando-o com raiva.

- Acalmando os seus nervos, pequeno.

- Solte-me, Riddle! Isso não tem... Ah... – um gemido escapa dos seus lábios ao sentir a perna de Tom abrir espaço por entre as suas e estimular seu adormecido membro.

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam com diversão e luxuria. Sem dúvida, não havia nada melhor para esquecer que o velho maluco e o loiro psicopata haviam sumido, se não uma bela noite de amor com Harry.

- Calma, gatinho... – sorri com malícia, beijando o pescoço alvo que lhe era oferecido pela abertura da bela túnica azul-celeste – Não queremos sair feridos, não é mesmo?

- Idiota! Para... Humm... com isso! Eu não quero!

Obviamente as palavras de Harry eram completamente ignoradas e as habilidosas mãos do Lord continuavam a fazer seu trabalho, ou seja, desfazer-se das vestes de Harry e acariciar seu lindo corpo. Não demorou muito e mesmo se debatendo, ainda que não colocasse todo o seu empenho nisso, o Gryffindor se viu apenas com a ajustada cueca boxer-short branca que usava, e tendo seus ombros e pescoço devorados pela boca do mais velho. Uma boca muito talentosa que sabia exatamente onde tocar. O que tornava praticamente impossível a contensão dos gemidos.

- Ahh... Não!... Tom, para!

- Por quê? – questiona sem deixar de beijá-lo. Harry podia sentir muito bem o estado de excitação que o Lord pressionava contra sua coxa.

- Solte-me! Já disse que não quero!

- Não é o que parece... – diz com malícia, acariciando-o por dentro da última peça de roupa que levava e notando o quão acordada já estava sua ereção. Era praticamente impossível para Harry não desejar aqueles toques, estando há tanto tempo sem senti-los. Sim, uma semana era muito tempo. Precisava de Tom, e o maldito Slytherin sabia disso.

- Não... Ah... – murmura já não muito convencido.

Enquanto uma das mãos do Lord segurava seus pulsos em cima da cabeça, a outra estimulava seu membro por dentro da cueca, num ritmo lento e constante. A essa altura, Harry abria um pouco mais as pernas, buscando inconscientemente o aumento desse ritmo, gemendo em desconformidade por ver que o mais velho ainda conservava toda a roupa no corpo.

Queria mais.

Precisava de mais.

Precisava de Tom dentro do seu corpo agora!

- Ahhh... Tom...

- Sim? – pergunta contra o ouvido de Harry. Sua voz rouca pela excitação.

- Ahh... Mais...

Apesar de ser apenas um murmúrio, o Lord entendeu muito bem o pedido e na mesma hora colocou Harry voltado com o abdômen à parede, assim aproveitou para murmurar um feitiço lubrificante e seguir com um dedo até a estreita entrada sem deixar de estimular lentamente o membro do Gryffindor. Este mordeu o lábio com força ao sentir aquele dedo invadir o lugarzinho que há uma semana nada invadia. Mas Tom sabia o que estava fazendo e com movimentos circulares não demorou a encontrar um importante ponto que logo inundou o menor de prazer.

- Ahhh... – um gemido extasiado saiu dos lábios de Harry ao sentir mais um dedo se juntar ao intruso, intensificando o toque naquele ponto que tanto o enlouquecia.

Os lábios do Slytherin percorriam sua nuca com igual maestria, mordendo, chupando e sussurrando com a voz rouca como o pequeno ficava lindo naquela posição. Logo um terceiro dedo já se movia de maneira excitante dentro de Harry, fazendo-o rogar ao maior.

- Tom... Ahhh... Tom!... – sua voz era suave e necessitada.

- Diga-me, pequeno, o que você quer?

- Hummm... Você.

- Tem certeza?

- Ahh... Agora você pergunta, des...desgraçado?!

Com um sorriso nos lábios e uma dolorosa ereção entre as pernas, Tom retira os dedos abruptamente do interior de Harry e o gira para que voltasse a apoiar as costas na parede. Seus olhos se encontraram. O par de esmeraldas transmitia raiva e desejo, enquanto os envolventes rubis destilavam pura luxuria. Tomado pelo impulso, Harry se lança contra aqueles lábios que o enlouquecia e assim devoram-se mutuamente. Uma excitante luta para ver quem tomaria o controle é iniciada e como era esperado, o Lord não demora a ter a deliciosa boca do menino submetida a sua vontade.

A temperatura na sala subia rapidamente. O desejo e a luxuria estavam palpáveis no ar.

Num rápido movimento, Tom abre o zíper da bela calça social negra que usava e deixa sua imponente ereção ser capturada pelos extasiados olhos de Harry, este, na mesma hora, agarra-se aos fortes ombros de seu marido, impulsiona o quadril para cima e passa suas torneadas pernas ao redor da cintura do mais velho. Voltando a beijá-lo com paixão, Tom guia seu membro à lubrificada entrada e a penetra de um só golpe, arrancando um grito de Harry. Era simplesmente delicioso estar envolvido por aquelas cálidas paredes mais uma vez. Harry foi, ainda era, e sempre seria perfeito para ele.

Um suave assentimento do menor foi o que Tom precisou para dar início às profundas e lentas estocadas. Seus musculosos braços sujeitavam Harry com facilidade e este apoiava a cabeça no ombro do maior, deixando seus melodiosos gemidos inundar o ambiente. O Som dos dois corpos se chocando unia-se àquela esplêndida sinfonia.

Seus olhos brilhavam.

Seus lábios emitiam eróticos grunhidos.

Suas auras se misturavam numa dança excitante. E o ritmo aumentava pouco a pouco.

- Ahhh... Tom...

A parede gelada em contato com suas costas equilibrava o calor que percorria o suave corpo de Harry. E o prazer aumentava cada vez mais, ao sentir seu membro ser friccionado pelo trabalhado abdômen do Lord em meio às delirantes investidas. A cada minuto o ritmo se fazia mais intenso. Os gemidos mais altos. As mentes mais nubladas. Os sentidos mais aguçados. E os toques ainda mais apaixonados. Não existiam mais problemas, rancores, fúria ou preocupações. A única coisa que importava agora era a arrebatadora corrente elétrica que percorria seus corpos, incitando-os à culminação.

- Ahhhhh... Tom!

- Eu te amo, Harry... Hummm... Não importa o que eu faça... A situação... Ahh... Nunca duvide disso... – sussurrando essas palavras no ouvido do Gryffindor, Tom chega ao clímax, derramando sua essência naquele cálido orifício que o abrigava tão zelosamente. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Harry derrama-se entre seus corpos, com um cansado, porém encantador sorriso adornando seus lábios.

Certo, não era exatamente um pedido de desculpas. Mas já era muita coisa vindo do antigo Lord das Trevas.

-x-

No dia seguinte, os ânimos já estavam mais calmos e um radiante Eric notava isso com um sorriso de orelha a orelha adornando seu pequeno rosto. A mesa do café contava com um sereno Lord e um amável Harry conversando sobre trivialidades, e sentado no colo de sua mamãe, Eric aproveitava aquele agradável ambiente para desfrutar com mais ênfase de seu adorado waffle com chocolate. Aquele 25 de Dezembro, de acordo com Tom, seria marcado por um divertido piquenique que fariam num parque muggle. Contudo, primeiro precisavam passar no Ministério para o Lord dar algumas rápidas orientações a Rodolphus e logo poderiam seguir ao belo passeio. Eric estava emocionadíssimo, pois seu pai prometera que hoje finalmente o ensinaria a andar naquele divertido brinquedo muggle sob duas rodas... Bicicleta, sim, era esse o nome.

- Já podemos ir, mamãe?

- Ainda não, Eric, espere seu pai voltar.

Naquele exato momento, Harry e Eric se encontravam na brinquedoteca do Ministério esperando o Lord acabar sua importante reunião. O pequenino, obviamente, já não agüentava mais esperar e dê cinco em cinco minutos perguntava a que horas sairiam. Nem os brinquedos o distraiam mais, só queria saber de aproveitar aquele ensolarado dia num parque com seus pais.

- Mamãe...?

- Muito bem, Eric, vou ver onde seu pai está – suspira resignado, fazendo o menor sorrir divertido – Gina, você passa um olho nele, por favor?

- Claro, Harry – sorri com doçura – Pode ir tranqüilo.

Dessa forma, o Gryffindor seguiu ao gabinete do Lord. Ao se aproximar da porta para bater, ouviu a irritada voz de seu marido lá dentro:

- COMO NÃO HÁ SINAL DELES?

- Er... Nós seguimos as pistas, Mi Lord, mas elas de repente somem sem deixar rastro – um temeroso Rodolphus tentava responder sem gaguejar.

- Estou cercado de incompetentes! – expressa com fúria – Suma da minha frente, Lestrange, antes que eu mude de idéia e lhe torture!

Harry pôde notar, com o cenho franzido, como a rede de Flu era rapidamente ativada. E com as dúvidas rondando sua mente, entrou sem cerimônias no gabinete do Ministro. Este, observou, estava colérico.

- Tom...?

- O que foi, Harry?

- Está tudo bem?

- Claro! – força um sorriso – Tudo em ordem.

- Sei... E por acaso, alguém fugiu de Azkaban para você estar tão furioso com a demora a encontrá-lo?

- Não seja ridículo – replica, recriminando-se por esquecer-se de lançar um feitiço silenciador na sala enquanto conversava com Rodolphus, mas estava furioso de mais para pensar nisso.

- O único bruxo que conseguiu fugir de Azkaban – Tom continua – jantou conosco ontem e por acaso é meu querido sogro.

Harry o encarava em silêncio, evidentemente desconfiado, mas se Tom não queria contar nada, teria que investigar sozinho mais tarde.

- Então, podemos ir? – o Slytherin pergunta, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Claro... Eric já está ansioso.

- E você, não está? – o abraça pelas costas, beijando delicadamente sua nuca.

- Você sabe que sim... – sorri, suspirando naqueles fortes braços que o envolvia.

Assim, os dois seguem à brinquedoteca para buscar o menino. Uma intensa angustia, porém, invade o corpo de Harry ao notar aquele lugar tão repentinamente calmo e silencioso. Algo estava errado ali.

- Eric?... Gina?... Onde vocês estão?

Silêncio.

A voz do Gryffindor fazia eco nas paredes.

- Eric?

-...

- Eric?

-...

- Gina, cadê vocês?

-...

- Eric, já cansei dessa brincadeira! Onde vocês estão?

-...

- Eric?

Absolutamente nada, foi o que Harry conseguiu como resposta.

- ERIC?! – seu grito desesperado ecoou mais uma vez no ambiente. Seu filho, onde seu filho estava? Uma criança não podia desaparecer assim, não o seu filho!

Voltando-se ao Lord, Harry percebe como o marido parecia consternado e imediatamente a fúria de um verdadeiro leão que busca proteger seus filhotes toma conta do seu ser.

- Onde está o nosso filho, Tom? – pergunta pausadamente, encarando-o com intensidade.

Antes que o maior pudesse responder, dois afobados homens vinham correndo em sua direção. Avery e McNair, pálidos como duas folhas de papel.

- Mi Lord! Mi Lord! A Srta. Weasley!

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta seriamente tentando conter seu próprio nervosismo.

- Ela foi encontrada amarrada e amordaçada no departamento de mistérios – Avery relata – parece que está lá desde ontem.

- Como...? – Harry se assusta. Há poucos minutos estivera na companhia da menina.

- Poção Polissuco – Tom murmura, o ódio estava visível em suas pupilas escarlates – QUERO TODOS OS COMENSAIS DA MORTE E AURORES NO PÁTIO DE TREINAMENTO EM DOIS MINUTOS! CABEÇAS IRÃO ROLAR HOJE!

- Imediatamente, Mi Lord – respondem em coro, desaparecendo no ato.

- Vá para casa, Harry...

- O QUE? VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?!

- Harry...

- EU QUERO SABER ONDE O MEU FILHO ESTÁ! AGORA! – a poderosa aura de Harry se estende por todo o local, fazendo os vidros das janelas estalarem e vivarem pó.

A intensa luz prateada que envolvia o Gryffindor obrigou o Lord a se afastar alguns passos para não sair ferido. Uma sensação de culpa, raiva e impotência tomavam conta de Tom. Não havia alternativa, estava na hora de por as cartas na mesa.

- Dumbledore... Ele desapareceu de St. Mungus há mais de um mês e recentemente ajudou Draco Malfoy a fugir de Azkaban.

A cor havia desaparecido da face de Harry.

- Eu não contei nada para não levar uma preocupação como esta a você...

- Orgulho! – Harry o interrompe – Seu maldito orgulho colocou nosso filho em perigo!

Aquelas palavras acertam o Slytherin como um soco no estômago. Não era verdade, não fora por orgulho, mas sim para protegê-los. Eles eram tudo em sua vida.

- Seu algo acontecer ao Eric, eu juto que te mato, Tom Riddle! – a fúria e a verdade naquelas palavras faziam os olhos do Gryffindor brilharem – Eu juro pela memória dos meus pais que cumprirei aquela profecia que já devia ter cumprido há tempos!

Sem pronunciar mais nada, Harry segue ao Pátio de Treinamento, onde o Lord convocara os Comensais e Aurores. Todos que se encontravam pelo caminho, assustaram-se e deram espaço ao casal mais famoso do Mundo Mágico, notando como a magia daqueles dois poderosos homens se manifestavam e os rodeavam de maneira hostil. Pareciam deuses. Uma poderosa aura prateada envolvia o corpo de Harry, enquanto uma aura negra, de igual força e magnitude, rodeava o Lord. E foi essa imagem que fez os Comensais da Morte e Aurores retrocederem, assustados diante de tamanha fúria e poder.

- Sonorus... – Tom murmurou o feitiço, voltando-se em seguida aos seus subordinados – ALVO DUMBLEDORE SEQÜESTROU O MEU FILHO!

Imediatamente vários murmúrios são ouvidos, mas se calam abruptamente ao notarem o Lord continuar:

- QUERO QUE VASCULHEM CADA CANTO DO MUNDO MÁGICO E MUGGLE! VOCÊS TÊM EXATAMENTE SEIS HORAS PARA ENCONTRÁ-LOS, SE APRECIAM SUAS VIDAS É MELHOR FAZEREM ISSO RÁPIDO!

Um arrepio de terror percorreu a coluna de cada um dos presentes.

- AGUARDO-OS ÀS 18h00min NA MANSÃO RIDDLE!

Assentimento geral.

- LUCIUS, SEVERUS E OS OUTROS QUE JÁ ESTÃO FAMILIARIZADOS COM A SITUAÇÃO, DIRIJAM AS EQUIPES DE BUSCA!

Os aludidos engoliram em seco. Sabiam o que estava por vir:

- NÃO ADMITIREI FALHAS! AGORA VÃO!

As centenas de Comensais e Aurores presentes naquele local estremeceram com as últimas palavras do Lord. O medo percorria cada fibra de seus seres, e com uma rápida inclinação não pensaram duas vezes antes de desaparecer para cumprir as ordens de Voldemort. Porque aquele que se dirigira a eles era Voldemort, o Terror do Mundo Mágico, não cabiam dúvidas disso. E se um furioso Lord Voldemort já era aterrador, um Lord Voldemort e um Harry Potter estalando em cólera eram como uma verdadeira sentença de morte.

-x-

18h00min. Era o que os relógios marcavam naquele momento. Durante toda à tarde, centenas de gabaritados homens e mulheres procuraram por todo o Mundo Mágico e Muggle onde estaria retido o filho de Harry Potter e Voldemort. Mas não encontraram nada. O próprio casal foi pessoalmente em busca do menino e tão pouco obtiveram sucesso. Agora, encontravam-se de volta à mansão Riddle, onde Tom interrogava seus subordinados a respeito da busca. Uma ameaçadora Nagini permanecia o tempo inteiro ao lado do Lord, aterrorizando-os ainda mais, pois estava claro que a enorme serpente estava tão furiosa quanto seus amos. Contudo, os Comensais e Aurores davam voltas e voltas, explicações e mais explicações, sem chegar a lugar nenhum.

- Nós conseguimos a informação, Mi Lord, de que a pessoa que se passava pela Weasley saiu do Ministério pela porta da frente com o menino, provavelmente, sob a maldição Imperio – Lucius relatava – E quando chegaram na rua, ela aparatou, e literalmente sumiu do mapa.

- E...? – pergunta perigosamente.

- E... – engole em seco – É toda a informação que temos, senhor.

A fúria refletida nos olhos escarlates fez os Comensais darem um passo para trás, pois sabiam que suas vidas estavam em jogo.

- Só faltou um pequeno detalhe, Malfoy... ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- Nós... Nós... Não sabemos, senhor.

- CRUCIO!

Enquanto o corpo de um pobre Lucius Malfoy se contorcia sob o belo tapete persa do Lord, este se perguntava como podia lidar com empregados tão incompetentes. E nesse meio tempo, Harry encontrava-se no quarto do filho, sentado na cama do menino e ouvindo claramente o que acontecia no andar debaixo. As inevitáveis lágrimas já banhavam seu rosto. Como era possível, há algumas horas podia abraçar seu pequeno e agora ele não estava mais lá? E se Dumbledore tivesse feito alguma coisa com ele? E se Eric estivesse machucado? Mas Merlin era testemunha que destroçaria aquele velho maluco membro por membro se ousasse tocar no seu filho!

- Eric... – suspira angustiado, abraçando a cobra de pelúcia negra de olhos vermelhos que o pequeno tanto adorava.

Um tênue bicar na janela, porém, reclama sua atenção, e com apenas um suave balançar de sua mão direita, Harry permite a entrada da bela coruja parda de olhos dourados. Esta trazia em seu bico o que parecia ser um bilhete para ele:

"Seu filho é realmente encantador, Harry.  
Ainda que seja a cara do outro pai. Se quiser vê-lo novamente,  
venha SOZINHO à Casa dos Gritos e deixe sua varinha aí.  
Eu saberei caso você não cumpra este singelo acordo e quem pagará será o pequeno.  
Será que um corpo tão miudinho já lida bem com a maldição Cruciatos?  
É o que vamos descobrir se você não estiver em um hora, sozinho e desarmado, na Casa dos Gritos.  
Até breve.  
Atenciosamente,  
Alvo Dumbledore."

Harry sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Aquele homem era um monstro! Precisava tirar seu filho de lá agora!

- Accio Firebolt!

Convocando sua vassoura, Harry deixou a varinha e o bilhete em cima da cama – com certo alívio ao estar ciente de que podia fazer magia sem varinha – e saiu de imediato pela própria janela em direção à Casa dos Gritos. Não deixaria ninguém encostar um dedo no seu filho. Não importava o que precisasse fazer. Hoje mesmo teria Eric de volta em seus braços.

**Continua...**

-x-

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Por que insistem em usar essas coisas em mim? – se pergunta exasperado.

(...)

- Com certeza puxou ao pai... – comenta com sarcasmo.

-x-

**Vocabulário:**

Poção Polissuco - Complicada poção que serve para transformar uma pessoa em outra.  
Sonorus - Feitiço que aumenta magicamente o volume da voz.  
Maldição Imperio - Faz com que a vítima seja controlada pelo bruxo que lançou o feitiço.  
Maldição Cruciatos - Causa enormes dores físicas por todo o corpo da vitima, levando-a a loucura.  
Accio - Feitiço que traz os objetos ao feiticeiro.

-x-

**N/A: **Oie! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem e aproveitando bastante esse finzinho de férias (sim, sim, pelo menor para mim está acabando T_T). Mas ao invés de lamentações, nada melhor do que atualizar fanfics, não é mesmo? –sorrindo feliz- E aqui está mais um novo capítulo da saga de Harry e Tom!

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo e que sintam tanta vontade quanto eu de lançar o Dumby à Nagini! xD Hehehehe... Pobrezinho do Harry, perder um filho não deve ser fácil – murmura pensativa – e Tom agora vai mostrar por quê o consideravam o Lord das Trevas mais cruel em cem anos! Dumby que se prepare e Draquinho... Cuidado aonde toca! Esse leão já tem dono! xD Hehehehe... Bom, se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo** rapidinho, já sabem, deixem suas **reviews!** –olhinhos brilhando – Mal posso esperar para saber o que estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muito mesmo à:

**Tehru**...** Mel Snape**...** Sasami-kun**...** Alyson1Weasley1Riddle**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... e **Belly Maltter**!

OBS:  
**Belly Maltter**, seu e-mail não apareceu na review T.T mas não se preocupe que eu respondo aqui! Afinal ADOREI de mais sua review! –olhinhos brilhando imensamente- Nhai, ninguém merece esse computadores dando problema, né? Espero já esteja tudo bem! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história! Devo admitir que adoro escrever as discussões do Tom e do Harry (não mais que as reconciliações, é claro, hehehe) mas foi bem ruim colocar o Eric ouvindo tudo, pobrezinho, porém, era preciso. Nhaaai... Espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação xD E pode deixar que o que é do Dumby está guardado, afinal, ninguém seqüestra um Potter-Riddle e fica por isso mesmo! Wooooow! Draco versão Bella (da JK)? ADOREI! xD É exatamente assim que eu queria que ficasse! Hehehe... Nhai MUITO OBRIGADA pela LINDA review! E não se preocupe, eu ADORO reviews gigantes! –sorrindo de orelha a orelha- Obrigada mesmo! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo!

...E MUITO OBRIGADA a todos vocês por seus MARAVILHOSOS comentários!

Muitos e muitos beijos!  
A próxima história a ser atualizada... Hum...  
Ainda não sei, o que vocês preferem?  
**O Pequeno Lord**... **Prazer Sem Limites** ou **Poison II** novamente?  
Escolham! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A noite estava cada vez mais sombria e gelada, Harry notou ao descer da vassoura e contemplou ao longe a conhecida Casa dos Gritos. Uma chuva fina encharcava-lhe a túnica creme de gola alta e mangas compridas, uma elegante veste fechada até a coxa que nessa região se abria como os sobretudos muggles e chegava à altura do chão. A cada passo que dava, Harry sentia que tanto a túnica quanto a calça social preta aderiam cada vez mais ao seu corpo, que já começava a temer de frio, mas que era olimpicamente ignorado. A única coisa que ocupava sua mente agora, era entrar naquele lugar e tirar seu filho das garras daquele velho maluco. Com esse pensamento, Harry encolheu sua Firebolt e a guardou no bolso da túnica, ingressando então na casa mais mal-assombrada da Grã-Bretanha.

Seus passos eram cuidadosos, quase felinos, e seus olhos percorriam o recinto de forma minuciosa. Mas não havia absolutamente nada fora do lugar. Estava exatamente igual quando se encontrou com Sirius, no terceiro ano, ou quando contemplou a forma humana de Tom pela primeira vez, em seu sexto ano no colégio. Por um instante, Harry distraiu-se recordando que entre estas paredes ele e o Lord compartilharam seu primeiro beijo, e foi o momento preciso que um vulto aproveitou para agarrá-lo pelas costas, prendendo-o firmemente.

- Solte-me, desgraçado! – murmura irritado, e quando já abria as mãos para lançar uma maldição, sentiu algo deslizando pelo seu pulso. Primeiro o direito, depois o esquerdo, e instantaneamente viu suas energias mágicas o abandonarem.

O desconhecido soltou-o e Harry aproveitou para se apoiar na parede e deslizar até o chão. Sentia-se fraco, cansado e completamente impotente.

- Bem vindo, meu anjo.

Aquela voz...

Aquela voz fez o Gryffindor levantar rapidamente a cabeça para contemplar aquele que fora seu maior rival em Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. Mas o orgulhoso Slytherin mostrava-se completamente diferente da última vez que o vira. A conhecida roupa listrada de Azkaban estava suja e rasgada, escondendo o corpo alto e desenvolvido, mas completamente marcado pela tortura. O cabelo loiro agora lhe chegava ao meio das costas, desalinhado e mal cuidado. A face sempre imponente parecia ter sofrido com os sinais do tempo e uma expressão sombria marcava as feições endurecidas. No entanto, foram aqueles olhos acinzentados que fizeram Harry estremecer inconscientemente, estavam inundados de loucura, desejo e perigo.

- Malfoy... – Harry sussurrou fracamente sem desviar o olhar do antigo rival.

Draco, por sua vez, ajoelhou-se no chão ficando logo à frente do moreno, encarando-o com uma insana adoração.

- Sim... Sou eu, meu amor. Está tudo bem agora – a voz era rouca, com um claro sinal de insanidade.

- O que? Do que você está falando?

- Você está salvo, meu anjo. Ninguém poderá tocá-lo novamente.

Harry estava em choque. Aquele homem não era nem a sombra do altivo herdeiro dos Malfoy. Aquele homem que o encarava de uma forma estranha e assustadora estava completamente louco. No fundo de seus apagados olhos acinzentados, a única coisa que brilhava era uma intensa chama de demência e obsessão. Aquele já não era Draco Malfoy... E a única coisa em que Harry pensava era como tirar seu filho dali.

- Malfoy... Draco, onde está o meu filho? – seu tom soava claramente desesperado – Por favor, por favor, deixe-o sair daqui!

A expressão de Draco se tornou séria de repente e ele franziu o cenho, como se tivesse ouvido algo que não esperava ouvir.

- Não ligue para o pequeno bastardo, amor. Nós teremos os nossos filhos agora.

- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?! ONDE ESTÁ O MEU FILHO, MALFOY?! QUERO ELE AQUI E AGORA!

- Shiiii... Vai ficar tudo bem, pequeno anjo – sorri calidamente, puxando um furioso Harry para os seus braços – Eu estou aqui com você. Ninguém poderá feri-lo de novo.

A essa altura as lágrimas de desespero já banhavam o belo rosto de Harry.

- Por favor, Malfoy... Por favor... Eu só quero o meu filho. Onde ele está?

- Não se preocupe Harry, logo você terá muitos filhos.

- O que...?!

- Logo você estará esperando muitos filhos meus, por isso não chore, meu amor.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOUCO! EU JAMAIS TEREI FILH...

Porém, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse expressar toda a sua indignação, seus lábios se vêem violentamente invadidos pela boca do loiro. Aquilo era humilhante e asqueroso, Harry pensava, sem forças para se separar daqueles poderosos braços enquanto Draco o beijava com rudeza e desesperação, como se quisesse recuperar o tempo perdido. Harry sentia-se envergonhado, impotente e enjoado, suas energias mágicas eram drenadas pouco a pouco e a única coisa que ele podia fazer era deixar as lágrimas saírem livremente. Por sorte, a necessidade de oxigênio fez o Slytherin se afastar, encarando-o com aquela aterrorizante adoração.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, não deixarei nada nos separar novamente.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder dizendo que preferia ser adotado por Snape a viver com um maldito doente como ele, uma conhecida voz o surpreende:

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – um indignado Eric vinha descendo as escadas sendo firmemente sujeitado por Dumbledore, suas mãozinhas pareciam aprisionadas por cordas mágicas – Esse velho maluco não quer deixar eu ir para casa!

- Com certeza puxou ao pai – ex-diretor comenta com sarcasmo, jogando Eric no colo de um assustado/aliviado Harry – desde que chegou tentou me atacar pelo menos umas dez vezes.

Harry apenas estreitou os olhos, abraçando protetoramente o menino em seu colo.

- O que você quer com tudo isso, Dumbledore?

- Ora, ora, ora... Estamos com pressa?

- Na verdade sim, digamos que você já não faz parte do meu círculo social – responde com ironia.

- Harry, Harry, essa convivência com Tom afetou seu senso de humor.

Encostado em uma parede mais afastada, observando-os friamente, Draco grunhiu irritado com as palavras do diretor.

- Apenas diga o que você quer e deixe a gente sair daqui.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Mas vocês dois são exatamente o que eu quero.

Um inevitável arrepio percorreu a coluna do jovem Gryffindor. Aquilo definitivamente não era nada bom.

- Na verdade eu preciso apenas do seu filho – Dumbledore continuou e Harry abraçou o filho com mais força – Você será apenas o pagamento pela ajuda do Sr. Malfoy e como vocês irão para bem longe, não terei sua irritante interrupção em meus planos.

- Tom jamais deixará isso acontecer!

- Isso mesmo! O papai virá nos salvar e dará uma surra em vocês, seus malucos!

Draco grunhiu mais uma vez e o ancião apenas sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de maldade e calculismo.

- Como a mente inocente é interessante e cheia de falsas esperanças.

A qualquer momento Harry sentia que entraria numa crise de ansiedade. Seu coração estava acelerado, suas mãos suando frio e a cabeça começava a rodar ligeiramente. Mas a única coisa que importava era tirar Eric dali. Aquela não era situação para uma criança, precisava deixar seu filho seguro e como sua magia não queria dar sinal de vida, só podia tentar se humilhar e esperar que restasse algo de compaixão no seu ex-mentor.

- Dumbledore, ouça, eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu ao senhor, mas o seu problema é comigo. Por favor, deixe o meu filho ir embora.

- Harry, meu querido, é uma pena, mas não posso ajudá-lo.

- Por favor, eu imploro...

- Você já teve sua chance de salvar o mundo, meu jovem. Agora este pequeno monstrinho será treinado por mim para destruir Voldemort como você deveria ter feito.

- SEU MANÍACO! EU JAMAIS DEIXAREI ISSO ACONTECER!

- Hahahahahahahaha... Você não tem escolha, meu jovem.

Harry apenas abraçou o filho com força, sabia que o pequeno estava assustado e que tentava não demonstrar, então fechou os olhos e se concentrou em seu núcleo mágico. Se pudesse atacá-los ou apenas aparatar com Eric dali... Mas absolutamente nada aconteceu. Somente uma pequena rajada de vento surgiu e bagunçou seu cabeço diante do divertido olhar do ex-diretor.

- Suas tentativas serão inúteis, Harry.

- O que...?

- Esses belos braceletes de prata que no momento estão adornando seus pulsos são poderosas relíquias que anulam completamente seu núcleo mágico. Foram muito usados há alguns séculos quando um bruxo queria submeter ou escravizar outro...

O coração de Harry pareceu falhar uma batida.

-... Infelizmente, eles foram confiscados pelo Ministério há muito tempo. Mas, por sorte, encontrei estes e logo pensei que seriam perfeitos para você. Acho que dão um brilho especial aos seus olhos – sorri divertido.

Harry, por sua vez, encara as belas jóias em seus braços. Eram dois braceletes simples de prata, com desconhecidas inscrições em auto-relevo e que se ajustavam com perfeição aos pulsos.

- Por que insistem em usar essas coisas em mim? – murmura resignado, lembrando-se de um passado não muito distante quando uma bela gargantilha de ouro branco adornava seu pescoço e o deixava à mercê de Tom.

Há alguns metros, Dumbledore e Draco discutiam alguma coisa em voz baixa. O loiro ainda encostado na parede, parecia irritado, e o diretor muito impaciente.

- Mamãe... – Eric sussurra, chamando a atenção do moreno que o abraçava protetoramente, sentados no chão. Os brilhantes olhos vermelhos estavam nublados pelo medo e pela inquietação.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno, ficará tudo bem.

- Eu não quero que eles machuquem você, mamãe. E não quero que nos separem.

- Você confia em mim, Eric?

- Hum?... Confio. Claro que confio, mamãe.

- Então se acalme, pequeno, porque eu prometo que tudo ficará bem e que nós dois logo voltaremos para casa – sorri com doçura, acariciando os cabelos revoltos iguais aos seus.

- Promete mesmo? – se encolhe nos confortáveis braços que o envolviam com sumo cuidado e proteção.

- Prometo pela memória dos seus avós.

- Certo... – sorri ligeiramente, pois sabia que sua mamãe nunca mentia. Mas após alguns segundos, adota uma expressão contrariada, franzido o cenho – Mamãe?

- Diga.

- Eu não gosto do jeito que esse moço loiro olha para você. Só o papai pode te olhar assim!

Se a situação não fosse tão séria, Harry estaria rindo naquele momento. Seu filho era melhor do que qualquer cão de caça quando o assunto era vigiá-lo da luxúria alheia. Mais de uma vez, quando alguém o encarava de forma lasciva ou se aproximava para cantá-lo, Eric aparecera com um olhar raivoso e sua pequena boquinha gritando aos quatro ventos: "O que você quer com a minha mãe?!" ou então: "Meu pai é muito bravo e ciumento, sabia?! E ele é o Ministro da Magia!". Assim, as pobres pessoas fugiam na hora, e cabe dizer que Tom adorava aquilo e ainda incentivava o filho.

Tom...

Harry suspirou ao pensar no marido. Será que ele já havia encontrado o bilhete? Será que demoraria muito a vir buscá-los? Aquelas dúvidas pareciam consumi-lo pouco a pouco, mas precisava ser forte para cuidar do seu filho.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno. Esse moço estudou comigo em Hogwarts e está apenas... er... um pouco confuso. Mas tenho certeza que ele não irá nos fazer mal.

- Sei... – murmura desconfiado, observando como o loiro e o velho maluco se aproximavam novamente, e assim abraçou com mais força sua mamãe.

Dumbledore segurava uma garrafa velha e não precisaria ser nenhum gênio para saber que aquilo era a chave de um portal. A suspeita de Harry apenas se confirmou quando Draco se agachou e o obrigou a tocar na garrafa. O Gryffindor apenas teve tempo de sujeitar seu filho com firmeza quando sentiu a horrível sensação de ter tudo girando ao seu redor. A última coisa que ouviu foi a sarcástica voz do ancião ressoando no ambiente:

- Hora de mudarmos de ares, meus queridos...

-x-

Enquanto isso, na Mansão Riddle, uma bela serpente deslizava pelo gélido piso dos corredores em direção aos quartos. Seus olhos cintilavam fúria e preocupação, como os de uma mãe que acaba perder um de seus filhotes. Tom havia mandado-a buscar seu jovem esposo enquanto encerrava algumas torturas, ou melhor, alguns assuntos com seu círculo interno de Comensais. Porém, ao entrar no quarto de Eric, a serpente tem um mau pressentimento. Estava completamente vazio...

Contendo seu iminente nervosismo ela segue aos outros aposentos da mansão chamando pelo moreno de olhos verdes, mas este não dava sinal de vida.

_- Isso não é nada bom –_ murmura com nervosismo, entrando mais uma vez no silencioso quarto de Eric _– Harry?..._

-...

_- Harry?_

-...

_- Harry, pequeno, onde você está?_

Silêncio... Era tudo o que rodeava a habitação.

Com cuidado e sem obter resposta alguma, Nagini deslizou até subir na cama do menino, onde encontrou dois objetos que a deixaram intrigada. Um deles parecia ser um bilhete, pois eram palavras que ela não entendia escritas em uma folha de pergaminho, e o outro era nada menos que a varinha de Harry. Aquilo não era nada bom... Ela conhecia muito bem seu filhote de olhos esmeraldas para saber que este faria qualquer loucura para proteger as pessoas que amava.

_- Tom precisa ver isso –_ pensou em voz alta, deslizando rapidamente à sala onde se encontrava o Lord.

No exato momento, apenas Severus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus e Avery se encontravam na presença do chefe. Este mantinha o patriarca dos Malfoy sob a quarta Maldição Cruciatus do dia e só parou de torturá-lo quando Nagini subiu em seu dorso e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

- COMO ASSIM DESAPARECEU?! – gritou furioso, esquecendo até de mudar o idioma.

Os Comensais engoliram em seco.

- Sigam-me! – Tom ordenou, e ninguém se atreveu a desobedecer, até um cambaleante Lucius foi ajudado por Severus a chegar ao quarto de Eric.

Com um brilho dissimulado de receio em seus olhos, Tom observou o bilhete, dando-se conta que um de seus maiores temores havia se concretizado, as únicas pessoas que amava não estavam mais com ele. As únicas pessoas que levaram verdadeiro significado à sua mísera vida estavam em perigo! Mas ele não deixaria não de mal acontecer a eles ou não se chamava Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Rodolphus, você tem cinco segundos para me trazer a chave de um portal que nos leve à Casa dos Gritos.

- Imediatamente, senhor.

Três segundos e meio depois, eles já tocavam em um relógio velho e sentiam aquela conhecida sensação de ter tudo girando ao redor. As seis pessoas e a serpente, é claro, aterrizaram com perfeição e no momento em que colocaram os pés no chão, o Lord já mandou que vasculhassem cada pequeno canto da casa. Uma lamparina ainda quente, porém, foi tudo o que encontraram.

- Há sinais de magia recente, senhor – Bella relatava – Mas tudo indica que eles desapareceram há quase meia hora.

- "Isso não pode estar acontecendo" – Tom pensava, apertando os punhos com impotência e raiva – "Merlin deve querer que eu pague todos os meus pecados... Que não são poucos!"

- O que faremos agora, senhor? – Severus quebrou o tenebroso silêncio. E todos deram passo para trás ao notar que os olhos de Voldemort estavam roxos de fúria.

Ninguém ameaçava a família Riddle e saía impune.

Lord Voldemort mostraria porque fora considerado o Terror do Mundo Mágico e tanto Alvo Dumbledore quanto Draco Malfoy iriam se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Vocês não vão dormir, comer, falar ou sequer piscar até completarem esta missão, entenderam? – sua voz estava fria e cortante como gelo – Não importa o que tenham que fazer, encontrem Eric e Harry! Vasculhem cada pequena vila do globo terrestre, mas tragam-me os dois!

- Sim senhor!

- Quanto aos seqüestradores... Quero-os vivos, para que implorem pela morte quando olharem para mim.

Lucius sentiu pena de seu filho naquele momento, assim como Severus, mas ninguém se atreveu a dizer coisa alguma. Tanto o herdeiro dos Malfoy quanto o ex-diretor de Hogwarts havia escolhido o seu destino, ou melhor, sua sentença de morte. E a cada segundo que passava a morte dos dois se tornava mais lenta e dolorosa.

- Isso será impossível – Avery sussurrou para um silencioso Rodolphus – Jamais conseguiremos encontrá-los...

- Avada Kedrava!

O feitiço do Lord foi certeiro, em menos de um segundo o copo sem vida de Avery caía no chão.

- Mais alguém acha que não conseguiremos encontrá-los?

- Não senhor!

- Ótimo, foi o que pensei. Agora vão!

A elite dos Comensais da Morte não pensou duas vezes antes de disparar para cumprir sua mais importante missão. Muitas coisas estavam em jogo, entre elas, a própria segurança e estabilidade do Mundo Mágico.

_- O que você vai fazer, Tom? –_ Nagini o encarava com preocupação, vendo a fria máscara de Voldemort cair para dar espaço à angústia e ao desespero de Tom Riddle.

- _Eu não sei, Nagini, eu não sei... Eles são a minha vida, não posso deixar que nada aconteça, eu... eu morreria._

_- Acalme-se. Eric é forte e Harry está com ele, aquele Gryffindor jamais deixaria algo ruim acontecer ao filhote de vocês._

_- Ele é só um menino..._

_- Mas um menino muito esperto que puxou a você e..._

_- Não, estou falando que o Harry é só um menino –_ suspira angustiado – _É um mago excepcional e um dos mais poderosos, mas ainda sim é só um menino, o meu menino... Preciso protegê-los!_

Pela primeira vez em anos, décadas quiçá, uma silenciosa lágrima escorre pela face do Lord. Mas longe de mostrar sua debilidade, ele estreita os olhos e deixa a fúria e o ódio consumi-lo. A própria Nagini se afasta ao ver uma densa aura negra rodeá-lo. Uma aura negra com rajadas prateadas que obscurecia o próprio céu, apagava a lua e consumia em chamas qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho. Naquele momento, a serpente quase sentiu pena das pobres almas que ousaram interferir na felicidade da família Riddle... Quase, pois seus olhos brilhavam da mesma forma mortal que os de seu amo. Afinal, ninguém tocava em seus filhotes e ficava por isso mesmo.

-x-

O eterno menino-que-sobreviveu passara por momentos muito difíceis ao longo de sua vida, mas nenhum deles se comparava às 48 horas que estava vivendo sob o mesmo teto que o ex-diretor de Hogwarts. De acordo com este, eles estavam em uma afastada vila muggle no litoral sul da Itália. A cabana em que se encontravam era velha, mas muito espaçosa, contava com três quartos e este era um dos piores tormentos de Harry, pois um deles era o quarto de Dumbledore, o outro era o quarto de Draco, e o último, Harry pensou logicamente que ficaria para ele e seu filho, mas se enganou. Eric fora colocado neste quarto sozinho enquanto Harry era obrigado a dividir a habitação e o leito com Draco Malfoy.

Sempre que o jovem Gryffindor se revoltava e se descontrolava por estar afastado de Eric e este encontrar-se sozinho, Dumbledore apenas sorria com burla e dizia:

- "Alegre-se, Harry, nem coloquei o menino num armário sob as escadas".

O ancião ainda havia dito que estava somente a espera do barco que os levaria à nova vida. O meio de transporte muggle era o mais indicado para não deixar pistas ou rastros de magia, mas só estaria ancorado e disponível em três dias. Até lá Harry precisaria fazer uso de todo o seu autocontrole para não sucumbir. Pelas manhãs e tardes podia ficar com Eric, no quarto do menino, cuidando-o da forma mais carinhosa e protetora que pudesse existir. As refeições apareciam magicamente para eles e podiam contar com uma suíte em cada quarto, com a água do chuveiro ligeiramente fria, mas que já ajudava bastante.

Obviamente o pior surgia com a chegada da noite, quando Harry era obrigado a deixar o filho – com um sorriso forçado nos lábios dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mas que ali precisavam dormir todos sozinhos – e seguia então para os aposentos de Draco. Por sorte, o moreno havia conseguido deter os avanços do loiro na primeira noite, dizendo que estava passando muito mal e se trancando no banheiro, mas estava ciente que não funcionaria dessa vez.

- Que Merlin me ajude... – Harry murmura angustiado, observando o céu estrelado pela janela seguramente trancada com magia.

Todos os cômodos da casa contavam com uma decoração no mesmo padrão: móveis rústicos de madeira, cores escuras como marrom e preto nos estofados e cortinas, nenhuma tecnologia e muita simplicidade, como se ninguém fosse lá há séculos. O quarto em que Harry estava, assim como os outros, contava apenas com uma cama de casal e um guarda-roupa embutido na parede. Neste guarda-roupa Harry encontrara a calça de malha azul-marinho e a camisa de manga comprida branca que estava vestindo, provavelmente eram roupas que Draco "conseguira" para se desfazer do desgarrado uniforme de Azkaban, pois eram bem maiores que o seu tamanho, mas isso apenas incrementava sua aura angelical. Uma aura que a cada segundo se tornava mais triste.

O barulho da pesada porta se abrindo faz o pulso do Gryffindor acelerar. Draco, provavelmente, acabara de resolver os assuntos confidencias que os esperavam na "nova vida" e agora se preparava para descansar, após reforçar os feitiços de proteção feitos por Dumbledore com a ajuda da varinha que roubara de algum pobre mago desavisado.

- Como você se sente hoje, meu amor?

Cada vez que a palavra "amor" saía dos lábios do loiro, Harry sentia seu estômago revirar.

- Péssimo. Quero o meu filho e quero ir para casa.

- Não se preocupe, falta pouco para irmos para casa e lá teremos os nossos filhos.

- Você é doente! – replica irritado, empalidecendo ao sentir como o Slytherin abraçava-o possessivamente pelas costas. Tentou se soltar, debatendo-se, mas era inútil.

- Sim, doente de amor por você.

Aquilo era um pesadelo. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Quando acordasse estaria em sua confortável cama na mansão Riddle rodeado pelos fortes braços do único homem que amava.

- Eu passei todos esses anos esperando por esta noite, meu anjo, quando finalmente o farei meu.

Um verdadeiro punhal cravou-se no coração de Harry. O desespero e o medo percorriam cada uma de suas células. Entregar-se a Malfoy? Nunca! Primeiro se atiraria da Torre de Astronomia de Hogwarts!

- Eu jamais serei seu! – diz por entre os dentes tentando a todo custo se soltar do maior – Eu sou casado e amo o meu marido, Malfoy!

- É mentira, eu sei, não precisa mais fingir...

- O que?!

-... Eu sei pelas coisas que você teve que passar, mas não se preocupe, estou com você agora.

- Solte-me! Eu amo o...

Um violento puxão e um ardente beijo silenciam o moreno, e sem compaixão alguma Draco o arrasta até a cama, jogando-o sem cuidado no colchão duro.

- Não... – Harry murmura assustado vendo como o loiro se posicionava sobre o seu corpo, aprisionando-o e deixando-o sem qualquer chance de escapatória. Se pelo menos pudesse fazer magia ou abrir a conexão com o Lord... Mas aqueles malditos braceletes tornavam-no indefeso como um coelho diante do caçador.

- Sim... – o Slytherin sorri com luxuria, rasgando-lhe a bela camisa branca com violência e ansiedade, enquanto distribuía vários beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço de Harry, marcando-o como seu.

- Não!... Malfoy, não, por favor...

- Eu sei que você quer, eu sei que deseja tanto quanto eu.

- Por favor, isso não, qualquer coisa... Mas isso não!...

As lágrimas já surgiam nos belos olhos esmeraldas, sentindo como as rudes mãos de seu agressor se desfaziam de sua roupa, tocando-lhe a pele, marcando-lhe como um animal. E aquela boca insaciável não deixava de saborear de forma violenta cada centímetro do seu dorso nu. O mais aterrador, porém, era sentir a excitação de Draco pressionada contra a sua que jazia inexistente sob a calça, inexistente como sua vontade de seguir naquele ato, inexistente como a atenção que era dada aos seus sentimentos.

Nojo.

Culpa.

Medo.

O fragilizado corpo de Harry vivia um mundo de sensações, mas nenhuma era a que Draco esperava.

- Não... Por favor, solte-me...

- Calma, meu amor, agora vem à melhor parte – com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Draco tira a longa túnica negra que usava, pela cabeça, e a joga no chão, ficando apenas com a cueca da mesma cor.

O contato do corpo parcialmente nu em cima do seu faz Harry começar a suar frio e tremer. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, precisava pensar em alguma coisa, rápido! As mãos de Draco já puxavam sua calça para baixo, o brilho de loucura e desejo refletido nas pupilas acinzentadas deixava claro que não iria parar até se satisfazer por completo. Aquele homem estava completamente louco!

Louco...

Talvez essa fosse a saída.

- Malf... Draco! Você está certo! – diz com a voz trêmula, sentindo-se miserável por ter que falar aquilo – Meu amor, você está completamente certo!

O loiro pára imediatamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Você está certo, eu realmente quero ser seu... – Harry continua com o ar mais convincente que podia diante da situação. Mas quase seis anos convivendo com um Slytherin, com o melhor de todos eles, tinha suas vantagens –... Eu apenas tenho medo.

- Medo do que, meu amor? Eu nunca faria mal a você.

- "Nããããão, claro que não" – pensa com ironia e logo abaixa a cabeça com inocente culpa – Não é bem medo, é mais vergonha e culpa.

Agora que Draco havia finalmente parado de tocá-lo e se colocado a uma certa distância, Harry já podia pensar com um pouco mais de clareza. As palavras de Remus ressoavam em sua mente: "Loucos não devem ser contrariados". É claro que na época, o lobisomem estava se referindo com burla a um pobre Sirius, mas era a filosofia perfeita que Harry precisava adotar. Seguir os pensamentos de Draco.

- Vergonha do que, amor?

- To...Voldemort, ele me tocou – murmura tristemente. Naquele instante os olhos acinzentados se escurecem com fúria – Me sinto sujo para você Malf, digo, meu amor.

- Aquele desgraçado! – aperta os punhos, mas logo volta a se colocar sobre Harry, com um pequeno sorriso – Não se preocupe, anjo, eu não me importo...

Antes que o loiro pudesse voltar a beijá-lo, Harry o empurra com força e se afasta:

- Mas eu me importo! Er... Vamos esperar um pouco, por favor.

- Esperar? – arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Sim... Quando chegarmos à nossa nova casa, mandarei a petição do divórcio, então poderemos... Er... Poderemos nos casar! Isso, poderemos nos casar!

- Casar? Eu e você? – seus olhos brilhavam com cegas esperanças.

- Claro, meu amor! Não há nada que eu deseje mais – sorri com nervosismo – assim eu poderei finalmente ser seu, mas como deve ser.

Draco o encarava em silêncio, parecia estar ponderando alguma coisa, e Harry aproveita para continuar:

- Por favor, não faça igual a ele, não me obrigue a nada antes do casamento. Eu quero estar... puro... sim, quero estar puro para você, querido.

Aquelas palavras fazem o loiro sorrir emocionado e ele finalmente se levanta da cama, encarando o menor com uma visível e assustadora adoração.

- Muito bem, amor. Iremos ao seu tempo, nos casaremos primeiro e logo você será meu de corpo e alma. Para sempre.

- É o que eu mais quero... – murmura timidamente, esperando que um milagre acontecesse logo e detivesse toda aquela desgraça.

Um radiante Draco, por sua vez, segue então ao banheiro – Harry sente até náuseas aos pensar no que ele estaria fazendo para baixar a excitação – e depois de quase meia hora volta ao quarto já completamente banhado e vestido com um pijama de seda negro. O moreno, que fingia dormir de costas à porta escondido até o pescoço pelo fino lençol branco, estremece ao sentir o peso de Draco no colchão.

Desejava apenas que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo.

As horas passavam, e deitado na cama enquanto era possessivamente abraçado por Draco, Harry deixava as silenciosas lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto. Seus pensamentos se resumiam a um só:

- "Perdoe-me, Tom... Por favor, perdoe-me..."

**Continua...**

-x-

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Você consegue Eric – pensa angustiado, vendo como o menino sujeitava firmemente a varinha.

(...)

Os profundos olhos azuis estavam impregnados de cólera, mostrando pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o famoso assassino que fora injustamente aprisionado em Azkaban.

-x-

**OBS:**  
_Esse capítulo é um presente de aniversário para __**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**__ que completou nesse 14/08 seus 18 aninhos!  
PARABÉNS, amiga! Que ainda venham muitos aniversários felizes pela frente!  
Você merece, afinal, só o melhor para uma Malfoy! xD_

-x-

N/A: Olá pessoal! Tudo bem? Nhai... Ninguém merece essa volta às aulas segunda-feira, ficarei no colégio das 07h00min às 17h30min! Isso é desumano! Maldita gripe do porco T_T Mas enfim, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo! Pobrezinho do Harry, não é mesmo? Ainda bem que ele pensa rápido ou então já estaria... Ui, melhor nem pensar se não o Tom me mata xD Hehehe... No próximo capítulo vocês já irão ver as coisas seguindo para a reta final... Ou será que não? xD Tudo pode acontecer! – música de suspense ao fundo – Bom, se quiserem conferir, já sabem, deixem suas **REVIEWS**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito mesmo a todos que estão acompanhando e me apoiando nesta fic! Muito obrigada mesmo à:

**Belly Maltter**... **Nicky Evans**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Amber**... **Laura**... E **Sasami-kun**!!!

Um enoooooorme beijo a todos e logo nos veremos na próxima atualização de **O Pequeno Lord**!!!  
Ui, Ui... Quem será que abrirá a Câmara Secrete? – momento suspense – Hehehehe...  
Até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Três dias. Três longos dias. Três insuportáveis e angustiantes dias haviam passado e Harry e Eric continuavam desaparecidos do mapa. Naquele exato momento, a Mansão Riddle recebia a elite dos Comensais da Morte e estes passavam ao Lord os relatórios da busca. Cabe destacar que a cada intento falho os olhos de Voldemort brilhavam de fúria. O Lord mal conseguira comer, dormir ou descansar durantes esses três dias, a preocupação e a angustia pareciam bombear o sangue de seu corpo e já não pensava em mais nada, só em recuperar sua família.

- Ou seja, você não conseguiu absolutamente nada, McNair – conclui friamente fazendo o Comensal estremecer.

- Bom... Acabamos... Acabamos chegando tarde, meu senhor.

- Próximo.

McNair imediatamente coloca a característica máscara de prata dos Comensais e segue de volta à fila, gratamente surpreendido por não ter recebido um belo Crucio.

- Mi Lord – Severus Snape fez uma respeitosa reverência despindo-se da bela máscara – Ontem à tarde descobrimos que um homem com as características de Draco Malfoy furtou a varinha de um mago italiano em Veneza, mas não permaneceu na cidade. Contudo, há indícios de que ele tenha seguido para o sul ou para o sudeste.

- Estão investigando?

- Sim senhor, há várias equipes de Aurores espalhados por lá.

- Hum... Vá esta noite coordená-los pessoalmente.

- Como desejar, Mi Lord.

- Próximo.

Lucius Malfoy logo tomou o lugar de Snape com uma profunda reverência.

- Mi Lord.

- Malfoy... – estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

- Er... Senhor... Já entrei em contato com Gringotes e com o Ministério, nem Dumbledore, nem seu cúmplice – diz o último com desprezo – tentaram acessar seus bens ou se comunicar com outros magos.

- Não imaginei mesmo que o seu querido filho fosse lhe mandar um postal da Torre de Pisa, Lucius – comenta com sarcasmo, seus olhos vermelhos, porém, cintilavam de ira.

Mentalmente, Lucius amaldiçoava seu inconseqüente filho. A verdade é que nem o considerava mais como tal, até mesmo Narcisa parecia se conformar pouco a pouco com o definitivo fato de que jamais veria "seu pequenino" novamente. Draco Malfoy, a partir dessa fuga, estava definitivamente banido da família, pois graças a sua estúpida obsessão para com o esposo do Lord, este sentia vontade de degolar o patriarca dos Malfoy a cada encontro devido às ações do "menino".

Enquanto isso, longe dali, no Largo Grimmauld, mais precisamente na "nobre casa dos Black", Sirius e Remus pegavam um pouco de Pó de Flu e jogavam na lareira após pronunciarem alto e claro: "Mansão Riddle". Os dois eternos marotos estavam completamente alheios ao sumiço de Eric e Harry, e seguiam à mansão, animadíssimos para organizarem a ceia de ano novo que Sirius queria fazer na Mansão Black, mas que Harry insistia em realizar na Mansão Riddle.

- Será que ele recebeu mesmo nossa coruja, Sirius?

- Claro.

- Mas não mandou resposta...

- Recebeu sim. De qualquer forma, já havíamos combinado de organizar a ceia hoje – comenta despreocupado, batendo a poeira de sua bela túnica azul-marinho, enquanto olhava ao redor e contemplava o vazio escritório do Lord.

- Está silencioso aqui, não acha? – Remus arqueava uma sobrancelha, limpando os resíduos de Flu de sua bela túnica bege também.

- Verdade... – o animago franze o cenho, mas logo abre um grande sorriso – Eles devem estar na sala ou no jardim.

Assim, puxando o castanho, Sirius segue para fora do aposento. Ao se aproximarem da sala, porém, os dois escutam algo que os deixa em choque:

-... Absolutamente nada! Nem uma mísera informação precisa vocês conseguiram! Nesse exato momento Eric e Harry estão no poder de Dumbledore passando sabe-se Merlin pelo que! E o que vocês descobriram? NADA! Nem uma maldita direção correta! – a furiosa voz do Lord ressoava pelas paredes da casa. Entretanto, Tom não pôde continuar a descontar sua raiva em seus inúteis subordinados, pois outra voz igualmente furiosa o interrompeu:

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM O MEU NETO E O MEU AFILHADO?!

Sirius Orion Black, seu querido sogro, encarava-o com os profundos olhos azuis impregnados de cólera, mostrando pela primeira vez em muito tempo o famoso assassino que fora injustamente aprisionado em Azkaban.

- "Merda..."

-x-

Naquela mesma manhã, enquanto Tom encontrava-se com seus subordinados, Harry abria os olhos e se deparava com o terceiro dia de seu tormento. Aquele corpo que dormia tranquilamente, abraçando-o com firmeza pelas costas, enviava espasmos de desespero a cada uma de suas células e desejava morrer sempre que notava as mãos fortes de Draco Malfoy explorarem sua imaculada pele. Desejava morrer, desejava com todas as suas forças, mas não podia sucumbir agora, seu filho contava com sua força.

Assim, apoiando-se na famosa coragem Gryffindor, Harry enfrentou mais aquela manhã, asseou-se, respirou fundo e seguiu ao quarto onde Eric dormia pacificamente. No caminho, cruzou com Dumbledore e este o analisou de cima abaixo fazendo o jovem estremecer e puxar a bela túnica branca para junto ao corpo, cobrindo-se mais.

- Despeça-se desta casa, meu querido jovem – o ex-diretor comentou com burla – Em poucas horas estaremos embarcando a uma nova vida.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas o encarou friamente – lançando aquele olhar que aprendera com Tom – e ingressou no quarto do filho. Por baixo da túnica branca usava uma calça social da mesma cor e uma camisa no tom de seus olhos, necessitando dobrar as mangas, pois assim como as outras vestes era bem maior que o seu tamanho, o que enternecia sua cálida imagem. Uma imagem ainda mais cálida, porém, Harry observou, era o pequeno menino dormindo profundamente por entre os lençóis celestes.

Com cuidado, Harry sentou-se ao lado do pequeno corpo adormecido e acariciou aqueles revoltosos cabelos tão iguais aos seus. Em poucos minutos um par de brilhantes olhos escarlates contemplavam-no e logo um aliviado sorriso surgia nos lábios infantis.

- Mamãe!

- Bom dia, pequeno – sorri com carinho, beijando-lhe a testa – Dormiu bem?

O menino apenas revirou os olhos e fez um gracioso biquinho:

- Defina "bem", mamãe... Porque eu odeio esta casa, odeio esses dois malucos e odeio estar longe do papai.

- Eric...

- Mas odeio ainda mais não poder dormir com você e ver como esse loiro idiota fica te olhando.

- Eu sei, meu amor – suspira, puxando-o para o seu colo – Mas eu prometo que em breve estaremos em casa.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Mesmo, mesmo?

- Mesmo, mesmo, pequeno – diz com diversão, observando aqueles belos olhos que tanto recordavam a Tom brilharem emocionados.

- O papai virá nos buscar?

- E você ainda duvida disso, Eric?

- Hehe... De jeito nenhum! – sorri lindamente abraçando com força sua mamãe – Tenho certeza que logo ele irá aparecer e dará uma boa lição nesses vermes!

Harry não pôde conter uma risada ao ouvir o pequeno falar igualzinho ao pai. Era praticamente a Xerox de Tom, mesmo possuindo sua extrema doçura quando estava com pessoas queridas, de resto era uma cópia exata do Slytherin. A mesma língua afiada, o mesmo poder de manipulação – ainda que os olhinhos de cachorrinho perdido fossem herança dos Potter – o mesmo olhar mortal e a natural astúcia do herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin compunham aquele pequeno e adorado ser que era a alma da família Riddle. O pequeno ser pelo qual Harry e Tom dariam suas vidas.

- Com certeza, querido, seu pai moverá céus e terras para estar logo conosco... – sorri docemente, lembrando-se de um passado não muito distante no qual Eric dera-lhes um verdadeiro susto, mas que mostrava claramente que seus pais estariam sempre zelando por ele.

**(Flashback)**

A luz da lua banhava os dois corpos nus que repousavam sobre os lençóis de seda negros, o frescor da primavera inundava o ambiente e a respiração tranqüila dos dois indivíduos que dormiam naquela bela habitação demonstrava o quão satisfatório era embarcar no mundo de Morpheu para aproveitar aquela amena madrugada. Um dos indivíduos jazia com seu corpo forte e escultural relaxado placidamente, uma mão na altura do rosto e a outra sobre o bem marcado abdômen, sua face varonil completamente serena jamais indicaria que aquele era um dos homens mais temidos e respeitados do Mundo Mágico, Lord Voldemort. Por sua vez, o corpo menor e mais delicado que o acompanhava no leito, descansava a cabeça no firme peitoral do Lord, sua face com traços graciosamente infantis estava completamente tranqüila demonstrando seu deleite por desfrutar do calor que o musculoso corpo lhe provia.

De repente, porém, a esfera de cristal situada na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama interrompeu o silêncio do aposento despertando imediatamente o jovem esposo do Lord. A esfera funcionava como as "babás-eletrônicas" muggles e oferecia ao casal uma sensação de segurança, pois estavam cientes de todo e qualquer sinal que o lindo bebê no quarto ao lado pudesse proferir. Ao abrir os olhos, Harry logo notou que além de emitir o choro do bebê a esfera já brilhava intensamente. Na mesma hora, levantou-se da cama, colocou a roupa-íntima esquecida no chão e um roupão de seda branco por cima, em seguida, lançou um "Finite" na esfera, silenciando-a e seguiu com rapidez ao quarto do filho. Tom seguia imutável, dormindo profundamente o sono dos justos.

Ao chegar à habitação, que ficava logo ao lado da que compartia com o Lord, Harry se aproximou do lindo berço de mogno claro folheado a ouro branco e adornado de pequenas esmeraldas, e trouxe para os seus braços o pequeno bebê que lá repousava em prantos. Todo o quarto era decorado nas cores verde-claro e branco, com elegantes móveis de madeira na cor marfim que acentuavam a candidez do local, este contava com os mais belos mimos e brinquedos que um pequeno príncipe deveria ter e deixava claro que a família, amigos e admiradores daquela bela criaturinha não poupavam esforços e verbas para vê-lo sorrir.

O sorriso de Eric era simplesmente contagiante.

Seu lastimoso choro, contudo, era perturbador.

Um ser tão pequeno e gracioso assim não devia derramar uma lágrima sequer. E todos que uma vez chegaram a presenciar tal ato – extremamente raro por sinal – sentiram seus corações se encolherem com a necessidade de livrá-lo de qualquer mal.

- Shiiii... Está tudo bem, pequenino – Harry sussurra carinhosamente, aninhando-o com cuidado.

A pequena bolinha de tez branca e gorduchas bochechas rosadas chorava compulsoriamente, parecia impossível que uma boquinha tão miúda emitisse tamanho som e o coração de Harry apertava ao ver aqueles enormes olhos, que se assemelhavam a verdadeiros rubis lapidados, inundados de lágrimas.

Ao checar a fralda magicamente auto-limpante e comprovar que estava impecável, Harry agita levemente sua mão direita e convoca uma mamadeira de leite morno. Tão pouco era o que o pequeno Eric desejava, constatou, ao aproximá-la dos lábios rosados e ver como o menino virava o rosto com repúdio e continuava chorando com ainda mais força.

- Oh, Merlin... – murmura, desaparecendo com o leite. Aquilo começava a preocupá-lo seriamente. Eric nunca chorava, e quando o fazia era porque estava com fome.

Notando que o bebê em seus braços estava mais quentinho que o normal, Harry juntou suavemente sua bochecha com a de Eric e abriu os olhos assustado ao ver que o menino estava ardendo em febre:

- Por Godric!

- Está tudo bem? – uma rouca voz surgiu às costas de Harry. Tom Riddle, bocejando discretamente, encarava-o com curiosidade e certa inquietação no marco da porta.

- Eric... Ele está com febre... – diz com a voz trêmula, ninando suavemente o bebê que não parava de chorar.

Imediatamente o Lord se aproximou, fechando o belo roupão de veludo negro sobre o corpo, e apontando a varinha para o bebê, sussurrou:

- Temperatrus!

Na ponta da varinha logo surgiu um numero prateado: 39º

- Vamos para St. Mungus.

- Mas Tom, são 3 horas da manhã, será que haverá alguém?

- É um hospital, Harry, tanto os muggles quanto os magos mantém hospitais abertos 24 horas por dia.

- Oh, certo... – assente envergonhado, seu desespero era tanto que até esquecera alguns pequenos detalhes.

Com um simples balançar de varinha, Tom vestiu-se com uma elegante túnica negra e vestiu seu jovem esposo com uma túnica bege e uma bela capa bordô para protegê-lo do frio. Harry, por sua vez, abrigou o bebê em uma grossa manta de veludo verde-esmeralda que combinava com o lindo pijaminha verde escuro, enquanto o Lord convocava um candelabro velho e o transformava na chave de um portal para St. Mungus. Em poucos minutos, o casal mais famoso do Mundo Mágico aterrissou graciosamente – com Tom segurando a cintura de Harry com firmeza e este abraçando fortemente seu bebê – por entre as paredes brancas do hospital. Todos os medimagos e enfermeiros que circulavam pelo local, detiveram-se, assustados com a repentina aparição dos dois magos mais poderosos do mundo.

- Precisamos de um medimago-infantil agora! – Tom demandou friamente. A maioria estremeceu de medo diante daquela impetuosa ordem, mas não pensaram duas vezes antes de providenciá-la.

Em menos de cinco minutos, uma trêmula medimaga baixinha, com os cabelos castanhos presos num alto coque, e enormes olhos azuis escondidos pelas grossas lentes de uns óculos, que parecia ser a coordenadora do plantão, aproximou-se do preocupado casal. Seu crachá indicava: Julian Edmonds – Medimaga Clinica Geral.

- Senhor Ministro, infelizmente não há nenhum medimago-infantil de plantão esta noite – a pobre mulher estava pálida como uma folha de papel – Er... Na verdade, apenas medimagos residentes estão trabalhando hoje.

- Residentes?

- Sim senhor.

- Oh, entendo... – estreita perigosamente seus olhos – Você acha mesmo que o meu filho será atendido por algum pirralho que nem recebeu um diploma ainda?!

- Mas senhor...

- Você tem exatamente dez minutos para me trazer o MELHOR medimago-infantil de Londres!

- Mas...

- É UMA ORDEM!

A pobre mulher fez uma rápida reverência e saiu às pressas para a lareira mais próxima. Paul Taylor era um dos melhores, quiçá o melhor, medimago especializado em crianças e bebês de Londres, contudo, estava de férias em uma bela praia no litoral sul da América. É claro que a pobre medimaga não pensou duas vezes antes de se comunicar com a casa de Paul, falando para o elfo domestico que era um caso de segurança nacional, e logo conseguiu a direção do hotel em que ele estava.

A essa altura, Harry estava mais do que aterrado e seu medo, como bom papai de primeira viagem, apenas aumentava a cada lágrima que escapava dos olhos de seu filho. E enquanto o menor ninava nervosamente o pequeno embrulhinho em seus braços, Tom andava de um lado para o outro, bufando de impaciência.

Por fim, após os dez minutos que pareceram horas, o afoito medimago apareceu ainda colocando o jaleco aos tropeços e arrumando seu desalinhado cabelo loiro.

- Senhor Ministro... – fez uma desajeitada reverência.

- Já era hora – Tom grunhiu irritado – meu filho precisa ser atendido agora!

- Sim senhor, imediatamente.

Ainda tentando conter seus batimentos cardíacos, o medimago levou o casal até sua sala e na mesma hora já se colocou a examinar o bebê. Sem dúvida era uma criança linda, perfeita para propagandas de revistas e outdoors, era o que os muggles chamariam de "Bebê Johnson". E tinha sorte de ter pais tão poderosos e ciumentos, caso contrário, centenas de jornais e revistas adorariam aproveitar-se de sua terna imagem.

Logo após o cheek up completo, o doutor Paul abriu seu armário, pegou um pequeno frasco de poção alaranjada e pingou 12 gotas na boquinha de Eric. Em seguida, o choro começou a cessar, a febre foi baixando e o menino caindo num sono tranqüilo diante dos aliviados olhos de seus pais.

- É apenas uma virose-mágica que geralmente assola os bebês nessa idade.

- Uma virose? – Harry perguntou preocupado, aninhando cuidadosamente a bela criaturinha que agora dormia em seus braços.

- Exatamente. Mas não se preocupem, é causada por um vírus de ciclo determinado, então em dois ou três dias já deve passar.

- Ele precisa tomar alguma poção? – Tom encarava o bebê com carinho, estando um pouco mais calmo.

- É melhor que tome... – o medimago pegou mais dois frascos do armário e entregou ao Lord – A poção lilás deverá ser ministrada às 8h00min e às 16h00min. Já essa alaranjada somente em caso de febre.

- Certo. Agradeço. – Tom fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e já se dispunha a sair da sala, quando Harry se adiantou ao medimago:

- Muito obrigado, doutor Paul – sorria de maneira encantadora, apertando a mão do desconcertado homem que na mesma hora se sentiu enormemente gratificado por sua noite de sono perdida – Peço desculpas por interromper dessa forma sua madrugada, mas agradeço de coração.

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça e murmurou um: "Não se preocupe, disponha sempre..." ainda emocionado por ter apertado a mão do menino-que-sobreviveu, o herói do mundo mágico que mudara o coração de um monstro e o transformara em um homem apaixonado e num pai preocupado.

Agora, de volta a Mansão Riddle, Harry sorria e acariciava com cuidado o pequeno bebê que dormia tranquilamente no berço.

- É a segunda vez que seu pai quase coloca St. Mungus abaixo por sua causa, pequenino... – sussurra, observando a terna face adormecida.

- E farei isso quantas vezes for preciso – a voz do Slytherin ressoou em sua nuca, abraçando-o pelas costas – Vocês dois são a minha vida, Harry.

O menor sorriu lindamente, recostando-se no forte tórax do marido e deixando que este saboreasse amorosamente seus lábios. Desejava apenas ficar assim para sempre...

**(Fim do Flashback)**

Nesse exato momento, porém, para total desespero de Harry e Eric, eles eram forçados a embarcar num velho navio ancorado no porto. A embarcação era bem grande, mas sem dúvida, da década passada. A pintura vermelha completamente descascada, o casco todo enferrujado onde o próprio nome e o nome da pátria já não podiam ser lidos, a bandeira no mastro principal que não passava de um trapo sem cor e o ranger do velho motor no inferior de sua popa deixava claro que não seria um cruzeiro de primeira classe. Assim, já devidamente acomodados no convés, Dumbledore conversava com um homem de meia-idade que parecia ser o único muggle naquele local, e Draco não deixava de encarar o alvo de sua obsessão, que por sua vez abraçava protetoramente o filho, encolhidos no chão, num canto do convés.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, pequeno – Harry sussurra com carinho ao assustado menino em seu colo.

- Por que o papai está demorando tanto?

- Não se preocupe meu amor, logo ele estará aqui.

Harry, apesar de esperançoso, já não tinha tanta certeza de suas palavras. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Se pudesse ao menos mandar um sinal... Mas aqueles malditos braceletes o impediam de fazer qualquer tipo de magia. Contudo, Eric não usava bracelete algum.

- "Não... Seria impossível" – suspira mentalmente, acariciando os revoltosos cabelos do filho.

Todavia, não perdia nada em tentar.

Eric já controlava boa parte de sua magia.

Sem dúvida alguma, era a mistura perfeita dos magos mais poderosos do mundo.

- "Quem sabe?..." – pensa esperançoso, observando como o ex-diretor sumia escadaria abaixo seguindo o "capitão".

Essa era uma ótima oportunidade.

Talvez não fosse uma loucura...

Talvez pudesse conseguir...

- Eric? – sussurra disfarçadamente, vendo como Draco não tirava os olhos dele.

- Sim, mamãe?

- Preciso de sua ajuda para sairmos daqui.

Os grandes olhos escarlates imediatamente brilharam com astúcia, determinação e coragem, algo impróprio em uma criança de cinco anos, mas que deixava claro que por suas veias corria o sangue de Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor.

- Hoje você lançará o feitiço do Patrono.

- Patrono?

- Exato, pequeno. Enquanto eu distraio aquele homem loiro, sem que ele perceba você pegará a varinha dele que está no bolso de trás da calça.

- Certo!

- Quando você pegar a varinha, esconda-se e lance o feitiço.

- Pode deixar, mamãe.

- Muito bem, repita comigo: Expecto Patronum.

- Expecto Patronooum.

- Patronum, Eric.

- Patronum – o menino repete, fazendo um gracioso biquinho.

- Isso, mais uma vez: Expecto Patronum.

- Expecto Patronum.

- Perfeito. Quando você pegar a varinha pense na situação mais feliz que já viveu.

- Tá Bom.

- Mas tem que ser realmente feliz, Eric. Não pode ser o primeiro vôo na vassoura ou coisa do tipo, precisa ser o momento em que você se sentiu mais feliz, entendeu?

O menino pensou por alguns instantes, mas logo assentiu.

- Quando uma espécie de fumaça branca sair da varinha, mentalize-a para mandar ao seu pai. Deseje com todo o seu coração que ela vá para ele.

- Está bem...

- Entendeu mesmo?

- Entendi.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Nenhuma dúvida mesmo, Eric?

- Mamãe! – revira os olhos – Já disse que entendi!

- Certo, certo, desculpe – suspira, encarando-o seriamente.

O próximo passo seria o mais difícil, pelo menos o mais difícil de Eric entender.

- Eric, por favor, preciso que entenda uma coisa... – respira fundo – Tenho que deixar esse homem me tocar para que você possa pegar a varinha.

Imediatamente Eric fechou a cara e apertou seus pequenos punhos. Aquilo não podia ser verdade! O que sua mamãe queria dizer com tocar?! Não... Não podia... Mas talvez fosse a única chance de avisar ao seu pai onde estavam para que ele pudesse buscá-los.

- Hum... Mas depois o papai vai bater nele!

Harry não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso.

- Sem dúvida irá, pequeno – o abraça com carinho – Agora vá até a borda do navio, com cuidado, e finja que está olhando o oceano.

- Não vou te decepcionar, mamãe.

- Eu sei, querido.

Com um aperto no coração, Harry viu seu filho se afastar. Sabia que seria praticamente impossível que o seu plano desse certo. Eric tinha apenas cinco anos, jamais realizaria um feitiço tão complicado, mas, de qualquer forma, precisava tentar. Ao menos tentar...

- "Que Merlin me ajude..."

Harry esperou que seu filho estivesse a uma prudente distância, então fixou seus belos olhos esmeraldas nos acinzentados que o encaravam com aquela insana adoração, assim, com um pequeno sorriso convidativo nos lábios, logo notou o loiro se aproximar.

- Ansioso, meu amor? – Draco sorri, agachando-se à frente do moreno.

- Mais ansioso impossível.

- Eu sei... – puxa-o com cuidado, quase com devoção, abraçando-o possessivamente pela cintura – Mas não se preocupe, logo estaremos em nossa casa.

- Mal posso esperar – dá um sorriso forçado.

- Quem já não agüenta mais esperar sou eu, meu amor, mas logo estaremos casados e então...

- Sim! Não vejo a hora! – comenta esperançoso, mas por dentro sentia uma enorme vontade de se jogar no mar e esperar que um tubarão o engolisse.

Inesperadamente, Draco o puxou para um ardente beijo. E parecia não se importar com o fato de Harry apenas se deixar manusear enquanto explorava aquela pequena e deliciosa boca com avidez. O moreno, por sua vez, queria que um "Avada Kedrava" atingisse-o em cheio naquele exato momento, queria fechar os olhos e não acordar nunca mais, porém, podia apenas apertar os olhos para que suas lágrimas não pudessem sair livremente. Mas o que mais o mortificava era saber que seu filho estava assistindo aquela grotesca cena de camarote.

De fato, Eric presenciava aquilo tudo apertando seus pequenos punhos com ódio, seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos se escureciam e ele só desejava que seu pai chegasse logo e fizesse picadinho daquele maldito homem abusado.

- Como ele se atreve?!... – murmura com fúria. Sentia um misto de angustia, raiva e impotência percorrendo seu pequeno corpo. Sua vontade era cortar as mãos e costurar a boca daquele loiro perseguidor de mães. Desejava que seu pai lhe ensinasse a usar a Maldição Cruciatus logo só para aplicá-la naquele miserável que agarrava sua mãe. Mas precisava cumprir com sua palavra, precisava enviar o sinal para o seu pai e salvar sua mamãe. Assim, respirando fundo, Eric deixou o sangue Slytherin aflorar para seguir com o plano.

Fazendo uso de seus pequenos pezinhos, Eric se aproximou sorrateiramente do "casal", apertando seus finos lábios para não gritar inúmeras verdades àquele homem, e com cuidado, usando a destreza de uma águia, conseguiu furtar a varinha do bolso de Draco.

O loiro, no entanto, sentiu uma presença estranha à suas costas, mas quando de dispôs a separar-se de Harry e se virar, o Gryffindor passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e envolveu sua cintura com as pernas, devorando seus lábios como se a própria vida dependesse disso. Qualquer pensamento coerente de Draco esvaiu-se naquele exato momento, ao sentir aquele corpo delgado intimamente em contato com o seu.

- "Vamos lá, Eric" – Harry pensava com desespero, observando de esgueira como o menino sujeitava a varinha e voltava apressado à borda do navio – "Você consegue, pequeno..."

Eric, por sua vez, tremia ligeiramente, mas sujeitava com força a varinha.

Precisava de um pensamento feliz.

O mais feliz que pudesse lembrar...

- Expecto Patronum! – pronunciou com perfeição.

Mas nada aconteceu.

- Expecto Patronum!

Mais uma vez...

E nada.

- "Por favor, por Merlin, que ele consiga..." – Harry pensava com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo como ávidas mãos percorriam seu corpo, enojando-o.

Era humanamente impossível que um menino de cinco anos realizasse tal feitiço, não contava nem com sua própria varinha!... Mas Eric não se deixava abalar, apertava os olhos com força evocando qualquer pensamento feliz que pudesse ajudar. Desde as divertidas festas na mansão até as viagens em família. Mas nada disso parecia dar certo. E o tempo passava. Aquele maldito homem não parava de agarrar sua mamãe, que apertava os olhos com força, mas ainda sim, deixava algumas lágrimas escaparem. Não! Não podia deixar a pessoa que mais amava sofrer diante dos seus olhos. Apertou a varinha com força, seu único desejo era que tudo aquilo acabasse logo, que seu pai aparecesse e os levasse para casa.

Desejava estar com sua família de novo, que todos estivessem juntos e felizes. Felizes... Como sempre foram.

- Expecto Patronum!

Um brilho intenso imediatamente surgiu na ponta da varinha. E para surpresa de Eric e puro assombro de Harry, não foi uma leve nevoa branca que apareceu, mas uma bela serpente prateada, pequena, que se agitava em volta do menino.

- "Por Godric!" – Harry pensou com seus belos olhos arregalados pelo choque.

Um Patrono Corpóreo! Aquilo era impossível, nem o "menino-que-sobreviveu" conseguira fazer um desses na primeira vez que realizara o feitiço, mas não cabia duvidas de que seu filho era um prodígio. A mistura perfeita entre Harry Potter e Tom Riddle.

Eric, por sua vez, sentia-se ligeiramente tonto por tamanha demanda de energia, mas respirou fundo e falou com a pequena serpente prateada que o encarava:

- Por favor, vá até o meu pai. Precisamos dele – murmura –... Por favor, papai, ajude-nos...

Segundos depois, após o Patrono desaparecer em meio ao oceano, Eric caía desmaiado no chão do navio. Na mesma hora, Harry se separou abruptamente de Draco e correu ao lado do filho, trazendo-o cuidadosamente para o seu colo.

- Estou orgulhoso, pequeno – sussurrou com carinho, ninando-o como um bebê. Gostaria de ter um pedaço de chocolate agora, mas por enquanto, seria impossível.

Draco, diante da cena, apertou os punhos, irritado com a interrupção daquele maldito pirralho. Mas não importava, em algumas horas Harry seria apenas seu e jamais sairia dos seus braços novamente. Ao levantar-se, sentiu algo bater levemente em seu sapato. "Sua" varinha. Hummm... Devia ter caído do bolso durante aquele apaixonado momento com Harry. Sorriu bobamente ao observar seu futuro esposo.

- "Logo estaremos em casa, meu pequeno Gryffindor..." – pensava um.

- "Tom, por favor, venha nos buscar..." – desejava o outro.

-x-

A Mansão Riddle, naquele momento, vivia um verdadeiro pandemônio. De um lado, o antigo Dark Lord, atual ministro da magia, um dos homens mais temidos e respeitados de todos os tempos. Do outro, um assassino condenado – injustamente – prófugo de Azkaban e acima de tudo, um padrinho preocupado que iria até o inferno pelo seu afilhado. Genro e sogro, com a varinha a pino, encarando-se com ódio:

- Eu não acredito que você deixou que os levassem!

- Eu deixei?! Você ficou louco, Black?! Como eu poderia deixar minha família nas garras desse maldito velho?!

- Ora! Se cuidasse melhor deles...

- Sirius! – Remus o repreendeu, agarrando-lhe o braço com firmeza – Ele está tão ou mais preocupado que nós.

- Mas Remus...

- Suma da minha casa, Black! – o Lord pronunciou firmemente fazendo os Comensais se afastarem com certo temor.

- De jeito nenhum! Não até que eu saiba onde estão o meu neto e o meu afilhado, Riddle!

O Lord estreitou os olhos com impaciência, até podia entender que o animago estivesse preocupado, mas isso não lhe importava. A única coisa que ocupava sua mente era a necessidade de resgatar sua família.

- Estou a um passo de encontrá-los. Volte para sua casa e quando eles estiverem aqui eu mando avisar – diz friamente.

- Eu quero ajudar!

- O que?!

- Quero ajudar na busca! Admita Riddle, ninguém entende tão bem de fugas e esconderijos quanto eu.

Tom respirou fundo. Sirius Black podia ser tão irritante às vezes, ou melhor, sempre. Sem dúvida, ele e o lobisomem não iriam embora até que Harry e Eric estivessem na segurança da Mansão novamente.

- Você é um pulguento irritante, Black!

- Pelo menos eu me preocupo com a minha família!

- E você está insinuando que eu não?!

- Ora, para uma maldita serpente como você, preocupar-se com alguém deve ser novidade!

- Sirius! – Remus o encarou em choque, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o Lord interrompeu:

- CRUCIO!

- PROTEGO! – Sirius repeliu, não sem certa dificuldade.

A tensão estava palpável no ar.

Os Comensais já preparavam suas varinhas.

- FORA DA MINHA CASA, BLACK!

- NÃO! NÃO ATÉ SALVAR O MEU NETO E O MEU AFILHADO!

- ELES SÃO A MINHA FAMÍLIA! EU OS RESGATAREI!

- VOCÊ? HAHAHA... ATÉ AGORA NÃO CONSEGUIU NADA!

- ORA, SEU...

Tom já levantava a varinha, mas antes que pudesse lançar qualquer maldição verdadeiramente perigosa, uma estranha presença adentrou na sala. Algo cálido, uma energia poderosa, mas frágil.

Todos, absolutamente todos, observaram estranhados como um pequeno Patrono Corpóreo entrava pela janela entreaberta, deslizando no ar, como uma verdadeira serpente. Era impressionante. Aquele Patrono emanava uma energia tão pura e aflita que chagava a emudecer os presentes. O próprio Lord observou aquela bela e pequena serpente prateada, agora parada na altura de seus olhos, com uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada. É claro que poderia pensar que aquilo não passava de uma forma de Dumbledore chantageá-lo ou provocá-lo, afinal, o Patrono de Harry era um veado e não uma cobra. O seu Patrono sim que era uma cobra – uma bem maior do que aquela pequena serpente. Mas era impossível que uma energia mágica tão pura surgisse de uma pessoa com um coração podre como o daquele maldito velho.

- O que...? – Tom murmurou, mas antes pudesse dizer algo adequado, o Patrono brilhou intensamente, abriu sua serpentina boca e imediatamente uma voz infantil inundou todo o aposento:

- Por favor, papai, ajude-nos...

A seguir, o silêncio imperou na habitação.

Ninguém esperava por aquilo.

Mas logo a esperança de encontrar Harry e Eric os assolou. Todos os Comensais sujeitaram as varinhas com firmeza, preparados para seguir aquele pequeno Patrono até aquela que seria uma batalha sangrenta entre dois poderosos indivíduos. Alvo Dumbledore versus Tom Riddle. Os assustadores olhos vermelhos deste brilhavam com toda a sua emoção contida. Esperança, preocupação, alívio, medo e ódio reluziam no fundo de suas pupilas. E contra todo o prognóstico, Sirius e Tom se encararam e assentiram silenciosamente, em mútuo acordo.

Os olhos dos dois brilhavam de forma igual. Ambos com o seguinte pensamento:

- "Dumbledore e Malfoy não estarão vivos para contemplar o próximo amanhecer".

-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** - AVADA KEDRAVA!

- HARRY!!! – O Lord urrou. Era como se arrancassem seu coração com as mãos naquele momento.

-x-

**N/A: **Hi people! Tudo bem?... Nhya, espero que sim! Para comemorar o fracasso do ENEM venho aqui trazer um novo capítulo! Hum, ninguém merece essa incompetência, né? Ter aula a tarde, de sábado, fazer simulados e mais simulados tudo em um tempo recorde para dar tempo e quando chega a hora... ENEM ADIADO! – olhos flamejantes – Fala sério! Dá vontade de lançar um Crucio no idiota que fez essa palhaçada! Enfim, peço desculpas, eu precisava desabafar... xD

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo! Estamos caminhando para a reta final, minha gente! – sorrindo animada – E tudo pode acontecer! – música de suspense ao fundo – Então, se quiserem o próximo capítulo já sabem, deixem suas **REVIEWS**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

São suas reviews que me animam mesmo após essa palhaçada do ENEM – pausa para o olhar de ódio – a continuar com as histórias! Muito obrigada mesmo! Agradeço de todo o coração à:

**mesquila**... **Belly Maltter**... **Sasami-kun**... **Tehru**... **Nicky Evans**... **Debora Bastos**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... E **Nanda Sophya**!!!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelo super carinho de vocês!  
A próxima atualização, **O Pequeno Lord**, sairá em breve... E logo depois, provavelmente, eu volte com **Prazer Sem Limites**!  
Espero suas _REVIEWS!_ – sorrindo feliz.  
Um enorme beijo! E até a próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Os minutos passavam e a angústia de Harry apenas aumentava. Eric permanecia inconsciente em seus braços, descansando após a impressionante demanda de energia. Há alguns passos dali, Draco observava o mar recostado à proa, seus pensamentos estavam centrados num futuro próximo no qual ele e Harry viveriam juntos em um confortável chalé ao sul da Nova Zelândia. Já estava tudo idealizado na mente do loiro, viveriam juntos e felizes, cinco ou seis crianças loiras e de brilhantes olhos verdes correriam e brincariam por toda a casa, e enquanto Harry fazia um delicioso almoço, ele aproveitaria para ensinar tudo sobre magia, política e convivência aos seus queridos filhos, seria perfeito. É claro que a idéia de perfeição sempre pode variar de uma pessoa para a outra, naquele exato momento, para Harry, seria perfeito que Tom chegasse logo e os tirasse dali. Contudo, apenas Dumbledore voltou ao convés, para desespero do jovem Gryffindor, encarando-o com uma cruel diversão.

Após trocar algumas palavras com Draco, o ex-diretor seguiu ao encontro de Harry com um claro sinal de burla em seu rosto. O moreno, por sua vez, abraçou protetoramente a frágil criança em seus braços, encarando seu ex-mentor com puro ódio e desafio.

- Já está se despedindo do pequeno? – a maliciosa voz do ancião fez o estômago de Harry revirar – Aproveite bem este tempo que lhe resta, pois você nunca mais o verá de novo, meu querido Harry.

- Você é doente! – replica com ódio.

- Oh não, apenas quero saborear a vitória que mereço e que você não quis me dar.

- Isso é ridículo! O mundo está em paz, as pessoas estão vivendo bem, até os nascidos muggles não podem reclamar, por que insistir nessa atrocidade?!

- Você ainda não entendeu, pequeno – seu cruel sorriso aumenta ainda mais – O mundo não me interessa. Eu é que deveria estar no comando, e não esta serpente rasteira assassina! Eu sempre fui bondoso e generoso com os demais! Eu sempre lutei para construir um mundo mágico melhor! EU! E como esse injusto mundo me agradece?! Trancafiando-me em uma maldita cela!

- Você sempre quis controlar e manipular a vida de todos! Eu confiei em você e você tentou me matar!

- Apenas porque você elegeu o caminho errado, meu querido. Se você tivesse matado aquele assassino e não aberto as pernas para ele, agora o mundo estaria sob as minhas ordens!

Inevitavelmente, uma intensa cor vermelha tomou conta da face de Harry. Como aquele homem podia ser tão cruel, tão vulgar, tão desprezível?! Com cuidado, Harry depositou o pequeno corpo de Eric em cima de umas velhas mantas que se encontravam às suas costas e levantou-se para encarar o ancião e proteger seu filho. Agora, cara a cara com aquele homem que um dia tanto admirou, Harry percebia como um desejo desenfreado pelo poder conseguia corromper as pessoas quando estas se deixavam corromper. Dumbledore estava corrompido, porque era isso o que ele queria. Ele queria mais, queria controlar a tudo e a todos, queria submeter aos outros. Há alguns anos, quando entrara em Hogwarts, se alguém lhe contasse que o Mundo Mágico estaria em boas mãos entregue ao Lord das Trevas ao invés de submetido a influencia de Alvo Dumbledore, Harry mandaria a pessoa se internar na Ala de Casos Irrecuperáveis de St. Mungus. Mas agora o jovem Gryffindor estava cada vez mais convencido de que perto do ex-diretor, Lord Voldemort poderia ser canonizado.

- Você não sairá vitorioso – pronuncia por fim, encarando aqueles frios olhos azuis que em sua infância pareciam infinitamente cálidos – Hoje o mundo mágico está em boas mãos e ninguém acreditará em suas mentiras novamente.

- Está nas mãos de um monstro!

- Ele não é um monstro, Dumbledore, você é!

Uma clara onda de fúria surgiu no semblante do ancião.

- Você parece esquecer, meu querido... – começa com falsa tranqüilidade -... QUE ELE MATOU OS SEUS PAIS!

Silenciosamente, Harry agradeceu por Eric estar desmaiado, pois seria bem difícil explicar isso ao menino.

- Mas ele se arrependeu dos seus erros...

- Oh, será mesmo? – interrompe, encarando-o com malícia – Ou apenas está aproveitando para controlar o mundo, como era a sua vontade, e de quebra ainda contar com o "menino-que-sobreviveu" como sua puta pessoal?

- Você me dá pena, sabia? – ao contrário do esperado, as palavras de Dumbledore apenas fizeram o jovem sorrir – Estou há quase sete anos convivendo com o herdeiro de Slytherin e você ainda quer que eu caia nessa manipulaçãozinha barata? Oh, por favor, você já foi melhor do que isso, meu caro Alvo.

- Seu moleque! – estreita os olhos, encarando aquele belo par de esmeraldas que o observava com desprezo – Quero ver se você continuará mantendo essa pose arrogante quando o barco ancorar e seu querido filhinho disser adeus para sempre.

- Fique longe do meu filho – a voz de Harry era perigosamente calma.

- Ora, ora, parece que a mamãe se torna uma verdadeira leoa quando mexem com o seu filhote.

Azul e verde se enfrentavam...

Com ódio.

Com rancor.

Com pura aversão. Intensamente.

- Mas não se preocupe – o ancião continua – o Sr. Malfoy já me garantiu que irá compensar esta triste perda.

Um calafrio acaba percorrendo a espinha do jovem Gryffindor ao ouvir aquilo. Rapidamente ele lança um olhar ao loiro que continuava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Draco Malfoy estava definitivamente louco, mas Dumbledore não, o maldito velho estava consciente de suas atrocidades, consciente de todo o mal que estava fazendo àquela família.

- Tom seguirá você até o inferno, seu desgraçado, se você ousar tocar no nosso filho.

- Ele não terá nenhuma chance, meu querido e ingênuo Harry. A vitória será minha e o poder voltará às minhas mãos.

- A única coisa que você irá conseguir, na melhor das hipóteses, é voltar para aquele sanatório. Porque é isso que você é, Dumbledore, um detestável e fraco velho senil.

- Ora seu...!

- Você jamais chegará aos pés de Tom Riddle – Harry continua, encarando-o com fúria – Ele chegou ao poder por mérito próprio e é um ótimo governante. Você, no entanto, não passa de um maldito velho manipulador e um assassino. Já esqueceram o seu nome! Você já não é coisa alguma para o mundo mágico! Você nunca será nada! Você nunca será um homem de quem valha à pena se lembrar! Mas sabe o que você é?! – os brilhantes olhos verdes cintilavam com verdadeira repulsa – Você é digno de pena, seu miserável!

Uma violenta bofetada levou Harry ao chão. À sua frente, um furioso Alvo Dumbledore o mantinha sob a mira da varinha. Os olhos azuis do ex-diretor pareciam olhos de um verdadeiro demônio, apenas o ódio podia ser lido em suas pupilas.

- CRUCIO!

Harry apertou os olhos com força, sabendo que logo seria alcançado pela maldição, porém, o forte grito de Dumbledore fez o jovem Gryffindor levantar rapidamente a cabeça e se deparar com uma cena que não esperava. Uma cena que fez seu coração acelerar e as lágrimas inundarem rapidamente seus belos olhos esmeraldas.

Há pouco mais de cinco metros de distância, um imponente homem de túnica negra mantinha a varinha a pino, encarando com verdadeira ira o ancião que se contorcia sobre o piso do navio. Tom Riddle, naquele exato momento, fazia jus ao título de Lord das Trevas. Ao seu redor estavam os cinco bruxos que formavam a elite dos Comensais da Morte – Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus e McNair – e para completar, os últimos marotos de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. A expressão do Dark Lord faria qualquer um sair correndo, rogando por sua vida, mas Harry não era qualquer um. O jovem Gryffindor, diante de tais circunstancias, sorria com verdadeira felicidade e gratidão. Ele e Eric, por fim, estavam salvos.

A aparição do Lord, porém, fez a insanidade refletir com ainda mais força nas apagadas pupilas de Draco Malfoy, que num arranque de fúria lançou um Avada Kedrava em seu antigo amo, sem obter sucesso, pois Bellatrix conjurara um poderoso escudo protetor. Agora, o loiro era rodeado por Rodolphus, Severus e Lucius enquanto os outros investiam em direção ao ex-diretor. Mas um simples aceno do Lord fez os quatro se deterem. Dumbledore era seu oponente e morreria pela sua varinha.

- Você está bem?

Aqueles intensos olhos vermelhos encaravam os verdes de Harry com evidente preocupação, alívio e amor, em contraste com toda a fúria que sentia naquele momento.

- Estou. Apenas nos tire daqui – suspira, cansado de todo aquele tormento, arrastando-se de volta ao pequeno corpo que dormia sobre as mantas para abraçá-lo com infinita ternura.

Finalmente os olhos do Lord se fixaram no ancião que ainda estava sob os efeitos do Cruciatos mais forte que Tom Riddle já conjurara em sua vida. Os gritos de Dumbledore ecoavam por todo o navio, tão altos e desgarrados que fizeram até o comandante muggle subir ao convés para entender o motivo de tamanho alvoroço. Ao deparar-se com a cena, porém, o velho homem desceu rapidamente à sua cabine para esconder-se daqueles "magos estranhos" que obviamente buscavam vingança de seu velho amigo. Quando o Lord suspendeu a maldição, as tosses do ancião fizeram uma poça de sangue na madeira desgastada. Seu semblante era deplorável.

- Não perdeu o jeito, não é mesmo, meu caro Tom? – o sarcástico sorriso adornava os lábios sujos de sangue.

O semblante frio do Slytherin, contudo, não se alterou. Aqueles intensos olhos escarlates estavam gélidos e mortais como os olhos de uma perigosa serpente prestes a aniquilar sua presa.

Há poucos metros dali Draco Malfoy debatia-se em duelo com seu pai. Lucius deixara bem claro aos outros Comensais que ele mesmo varreria do mapa a existência daquele ser que tanto desgosto lhe proporcionara. "Eu o coloquei no mundo e agora vou tirá-lo dele" – haviam sido as palavras do patriarca dos Malfoy. Porém, o jovem loiro nem reconhecia o homem com quem lutava, seus únicos pensamentos eram destruir o Dark Lord e fugir com seu amado Harry para bem longe. Seu pai, Severus e todos os outros eram meros rostos, meros obstáculos a serem superados para que ele pudesse viver ao lado de Harry. Já Bellatrix, Severus, Rodolphus e McNair, por sua vez, apenas contemplavam as duas batalhas, com a varinha em punho para garantir que nenhum dos dois criminosos pudesse fugir.

Enquanto isso, Remus agachava-se junto a Harry para garantir que o filho de seus falecidos amigos estivesse bem. Seus sentidos lupinos trabalhavam a todo vapor e ele precisava se segurar para não investir contra aquele maldito velho que cuspia sangue no chão.

- Vocês estão bem? – os belos olhos castanhos de Remus observavam Eric com evidente preocupação.

- Sim. Mas Eric está esgotado por ter lançado o Patrono.

- Não se preocupe, logo sairemos daqui – sorri tranquilizadoramente.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas concorda em silêncio observando com angústia o enfrentamento de dois eternos inimigos declarados. Já em pé, cambaleante, Dumbledore se colocava em posição de ataque e lançava um malicioso sorriso ao Lord.

- Ora, ora, ora... Então o excelentíssimo senhor Ministro da Magia resolveu sair de seu gabinete para buscar a família? Ou será que sentiu a cama fria de mais e resolveu correr atrás de seu pequeno concubino?

- Leve-o de volta então – o ancião continua – mas esse monstrinho que vocês chamam de filho virá comigo e eu mesmo o treinarei para matá-lo.

O Lord, contudo, apenas o encarava com indiferença.

- Você não diz nada, meu querido Tom?

- Não falo com cadáveres – foi a gélida resposta.

Em seguida, um sussurro em Parsel bastou para que Dumbledore sentisse verdadeiros punhais em chamas perfurando seu corpo em lugares que ele sequer sabia que podia sentir dor. Sua desbotada túnica azul-celeste agora conservava uma belíssima cor vermelho-sangue. E não foi sem dificuldade que o ancião conseguiu se livrar do feitiço, conjurando rapidamente um escudo protetor e começando a lançar ao Lord todos os malefícios que conhecia. É claro que Tom repelia cada um deles com destreza, agradecendo silenciosamente por Lupin ter conjurado uma poderosa barreira para proteger Harry e Eric.

- Avada Kedrava! – Dumbledore gritou e mais uma vez o Lord bloqueou com perfeição, mas quando estava prestes à contra-atracar, uma exaltada foz se adiantou:

- CRUCIO!

Pela segunda vez no dia, o velho mago caía sob o efeito daquela maldição.

- O que você está fazendo, Black?!

- Ora, você não achou que eu fosse ficar assistindo enquanto você matava esse desgraçado, achou?

Tom apenas revirou os olhos e rosnando algo que soava como: "só não atrapalhe", lançou outro Cruciatus no homem que já estava sendo dolorosamente submetido a um.

- É assim que se faz priminho! – uma sorridente Bellatrix observava a cena com diversão.

Porém, não foi à toa que um dia aquele moribundo ancião vivera seus momentos de glória, pois seus poderes unidos à vasta experiência, ainda o transformavam num significativo adversário. Dessa forma, rodeando-se com uma poderosa energia negra, o ex-diretor conseguiu se livrar das duas maldições e se colocar em posição de ataque. A fúria brilhava em seus olhos enquanto o sangue voltava a escorrer de seus lábios.

A luta que se seguiu foi ferrenha. De um lado, Lord Voldemort, do outro, Sirius Black e no meio, defendendo-se e atacando os dois, Alvo Dumbledore. Já não existia magia branca ou negra, todo e qualquer feitiço que pudesse causar dano era lançado sem arrependimento. O vermelho, o roxo, o negro e o branco brilhavam em meio ao obscuro céu do entardecer e, de fato, seria uma cena belíssima se descontado o sangue que manchava a madeira do convés e as silenciosas lágrimas que banhavam o belo rosto de Harry. Este queria apenas voltar para casa, abraçar seu marido e descansar sob seus afagos, mas sabia que seria impossível, pelo menos até o ex-diretor cair morto no chão.

Ao mesmo tempo, em outra parte do navio, pai e filho se enfrentavam. A essa altura, Lucius já havia notado que há muito tempo a sanidade abandonara seu filho para dar espaço à obsessão pelo esposo do Lord. Contudo, sua decisão estava tomada, Draco morreria rapidamente por suas mãos ao invés de agonizando sob a fúria de Voldemort.

- Abaixe logo essa varinha e aceite, você não sairá daqui vivo, Draco.

- Saia da minha frente, desgraçado! Não deixarei ninguém afastar o Harry de mim!

- Silêncio! – um poderoso feitiço joga o jovem a dois metros, contorcendo-se de dor – Não diga mais nenhuma estupidez!

Lucius sabia que se o Lord ouvisse aquilo, Draco seria esquartejado vivo pelos métodos muggles mais dolorosos que existissem. Por sorte, o Terror do Mundo Mágico estava ocupado de mais atingindo o ex-diretor de Hogwarts com um poderoso feitiço de retalhamento. Desde sua posição dava para ouvir os ossos do braço esquerdo de Dumbledore sendo pulverizados.

E foi naquele momento, quando Harry apertava os olhos com força para não ver seu ex-mentor se contorcendo em meio a uma poça de sangue, que Eric decidiu acordar:

- Mamãe? – aquele suave murmúrio fez com que um par de olhos verdes, inundados de preocupação, pousasse rapidamente no cansado rostinho de Eric.

- Como você se sente, pequeno?

- Com sono...

- Aqui, coma isto, vai fazer bem – um sorridente Remus tirou uma pequena barra de chocolate do bolso e entregou ao menino.

- Tio Remus?

- Seu pai está aqui – Harry responde a muda pergunta do filho – Agora nós vamos ficar bem.

Na mesma hora um lindo sorriso apareceu na fisionomia doce de Eric, seus intensos olhos vermelhos brilhavam com autêntica felicidade. Uma terna imagem que sem dúvida alguma contrastava com o cenário ao redor.

A magia crepitava furiosamente no ar. Tanto que o calmo mar pelo qual navegavam agora dispunha exaltadas ondas que estalavam contra a embarcação. As maldições voavam pelos ares e as respirações agitadas dos combatentes se perdiam por entre os gritos coléricos que lançavam os feitiços. Naquele instante, Severus unia-se a luta de um contrariado Lucius que acabava de ser dolorosamente atingido por Draco, pois se a disputa dos dois Malfoys continuasse naquele ritmo, o mais jovem com certeza sairia vencedor impulsionado por seu insano desejo. Enquanto isso, um Sirius Black levemente ferido na região do abdômen e um Tom Riddle que conservava alguns poucos arranhões, desferiam intensos feitiços obscuros em um ensangüentado e cambaleante Alvo Dumbledore.

- Nada mau para um Gryffindor – Rodolphus comenta com McNair, observando o animago.

- Tem razão...

- É claro! – os olhos de Bella brilhavam com verdadeira malicia e diversão – Acima de tudo ele é um Black!

Quando a quarta maldição de tortura a base de chamas e garras de metal atingiu o peito de Dumbledore, Harry apertou as mãos sobre os ouvidos de Eric enquanto escondia o rosto do menino em sua túnica. Aquele não era ambiente para uma criança, precisava afastar seu filho dali.

- Remus, preciso que você leve o Eric para casa.

- Agora é impossível, os Comensais colocaram mais feitiços de anti-aparição nesse navio do que os que existem em Hogwarts ou na mansão.

- Arrume uma vassoura, a chave de um portal, qualquer coisa, mas tire-o daqui.

- Harry... – o lobisomem podia detectar claramente o desespero na voz do jovem Gryffindor – Vou falar com McNair, ele deve possuir a chave de um portal para qualquer emergência.

- Obrigado – sorri verdadeiramente agradecido.

- Certo. Não saia daqui.

Rapidamente Remus seguiu ao encontro dos Comensais deixando um preocupado Harry com o filho. E foi nessa hora que Dumbledore alastrou uma poderosa energia mágica que arremessou Tom e Sirius para longe, submetendo-os a intensa tortura de um Cruciatus. Ao contemplar a cena, Harry lançou um desesperado grito:

- NÃO!

Imediatamente Eric saltou do colo do Gryffindor para ver o que estava acontecendo. Aquela imagem o deixou em choque. Seu pai e seu avô debatiam-se no chão do navio com o sangue manchando suas belas roupas.

- Pode ser que eu morra hoje – o debilitado ancião sorria com maldade – mas levarei uma parte de vocês comigo.

Aconteceu tudo rápido de mais.

Foram questões de segundos antes de Dumbledore apontar a varinha para Eric e sussurrando uma desconhecida língua antiga, conjurou a maldição. Mas Harry fora mais rápido, levantou-se de um salto e agarrou o filho, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo.

- HARRY!!! – o Lord urrou. Era como se arrancassem seu coração com as mãos naquele momento.

Harry...

Perdera seu adorado Harry.

Perdera o ser que mais amava. Para sempre.

A luz roxa que deixou a varinha de Dumbledore atingiu em cheio o jovem que se interpusera no caminho. Harry arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- Draco... – o moreno sussurrou, impactado com a visão do jovem Malfoy. Este, no último minuto, atacara com um feitiço atordoante seu pai e Severus para se lançar na frente de seu amado Gryffindor.

Agora, submetido a uma terrível maldição que congelava rapidamente seu sangue levando-o a morte, o loiro dava espasmos de dor e gemia lastimosamente no chão.

- Draco... Por quê?...

- Porque eu te amo – os olhos acinzentados o encaravam com aquela insana adoração – Vamos... Vamos viver juntos um dia... no céu... não é mesmo?

Com o coração apertado diante daquela pobre criatura, Harry apenas concordou em silêncio observando como o último suspiro abandonava aquele corpo que deixava o mundo dos vivos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Dumbledore, por sua vez, logo se viu rodeado por Sirius, Remus e todos os Comensais.

Todos eles o encaravam com verdadeira cólera e repulsa.

Naquele instante ele sabia que estava perdido.

- Como você ousa tentar ferir a minha família? – uma voz obscura e mortal ecoou às costas de Harry, que rapidamente escondeu o rosto de Eric em seu peito e tapou seus ouvidos. Os olhos de Tom estavam roxos de ódio e uma poderosa aura negra o rodeava. O próprio céu havia ficado mais escuro, o mar mais agitado e o ar cada vez mais pesado diante da fúria que tomara seu ser. Sem pensar suas vezes, o Lord das Trevas encarou aqueles olhos azuis que pela primeira vez refletiam covardia e pavor, e sem nem apontar a varinha murmurou uma desconhecida e obscura maldição em Parsel quem nem o próprio Salazar tivera coragem de usar:

- _Animus Deleo._

Em poucos segundos, Tom pôde contemplar como o corpo de Dumbledore se elevava a mais de dez metros no ar e era mutilado vivo por rajadas de vento. Estas funcionavam como lâminas de papel em sua pele, corroendo-a em uma dor alucinante. Não podia sequer entregar-se a inconsciência enquanto todo o seu corpo era fragmentado, pois a cruel maldição não lhe permitia. O sangue salpicava por todo o convés e seus gritos desgarrados ecoavam em meio ao oceano. Não obstante, seu tormento não acabava ali, apenas começava. De igual ou pior forma que o beijo de um Dementador, aquele bárbaro encantamento obrigava sua alma a vagar para sempre em meio às chamas, à loucura e a putrefação do Limbo. Não existia descanso eterno, finalmente Dumbledore estava morto, mas com sua alma condenada a sofrer por toda a eternidade.

Quando aquele aterrorizante espetáculo enfim acabou, um espetáculo que fora assistido apenas por Tom, pois até seus Comensais mais cruéis haviam fechado os olhos com força, o Lord ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry e abraçou as duas razões de sua vida como se nunca mais nada pudesse separá-los.

- Papai! – Eric praticamente pulou no pescoço de seu pai.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno. Estou aqui.

- Eu sabia que você viria! Mamãe disse que você jamais nos deixaria ir embora!

- É verdade – olha diretamente para Harry, perdendo-se naquelas esmeraldas que tanto amava – Eu sempre estarei aqui para protegê-los.

- Eu sei... – Harry sorri ternamente pousando seus lábios nos de Tom, como se quisesse reafirmar suas palavras.

- Vamos embora, meu amor?

- Sim, por favor.

Finalmente a família Riddle regressava para casa. Não existia mais nada que pudesse ameaçá-los de novo e se por ventura surgisse, Tom Riddle sempre poderia voltar a ser Lord Voldemort, pelo menos para proteger seus entes queridos.

-x-

Quando todos retornaram à Mansão Riddle, uma furiosa Nagini os esperava com a indignação brilhando em seus olhos por ter sido deixada de lado e sem notícias de seus amados filhotes, mas essa latente indignação se extinguiu rapidamente ao contemplar Harry e Eric nos braços do Lord. Naquela noite, quando os Comensais e os eternos Marotos já haviam voltado para suas casas após as bonificações e os agradecimentos, Harry, depois de tomar um delicioso banho de espuma que durara mais de duas horas, juntou-se a Tom e Eric no tapete da sala para aproveitar o resto da noite. Cabe dizer que aquele momento ficaria gravado em sua mente para sempre: toda a família Riddle – e Nagini, é claro – reunida naquele belo tapete Persa jogando um dos jogos de Eric, Gringotes Mobiliário, enquanto saboreavam um delicioso Fundi de chocolate e divertiam-se sob o calor da lareira. Uma imagem digna de ser retratada. E quando a madrugada já cobria os céus, tendo Eric saído vencedor do jogo por meios ilícitos que causavam extrema graça em Tom, os três seguiram ao quarto do casal onde a família toda pôde se entregar aos braços de Morpheu com a segurança de estarem todos reunidos. Aquela foi uma das melhores noites de Eric, que adormeceu com um lindo sorriso em seus rosados lábios, estando no meio e carinhosamente abraçado por seus pais.

Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo, Sirius e Remus apareceram cheios de presentes para Eric e entre balas, bombons, chocolates e brinquedos, divertiram-se como nunca aproveitando aquela maravilhosa e ensolarada manhã na piscina. Da janela de seu quarto, Harry observava a cena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, feliz por Eric ter esquecido logo aqueles três dias horríveis que viveram.

- Está pensando em que? – uma conhecida voz surgiu em sua nuca, acompanhada de um possessivo e carinhoso abraço em sua cintura.

- Ora, quem é o poderoso Legilimens aqui?

- Certo, mas depois não diga que eu não lhe dou intimidade.

O menor apenas sorriu, sentindo aqueles cuidadosos lábios percorrerem seu pescoço, arrepiando-lhe.

- Fico feliz que Eric tenha esquecido tudo isso.

- E você, esqueceu? – Tom pergunta seriamente.

- Sim... Eu só... Eu só não queria que tivesse acabado deste modo.

- Era a única forma.

- Eu sei... – volta-se ao Slytherin, abraçando seu pescoço e dando um pequeno selinho em seus lábios – Como Narcisa está?

- De acordo com Lucius, após esvaziar algumas câmaras em Gringotes, ela irá melhorar. Estão pensando em adotar uma criança sangue-puro para herdar o legado.

- Acho que irá fazer bem, digo, ser mãe novamente.

- É o que Lucius espera – comenta tranquilamente, acariciando aquele suave rosto que tanta falta lhe fizera.

De repente, uma silenciosa lágrima molhou a ponta dos dedos de Tom. E inesperadamente um soluçante Harry se lançou em seus braços, agarrando-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Shhhh... Está tudo bem, pequeno – murmura com delicadeza, levando-o para se sentar na cama.

- Eu não queria... Eu não queria que acabasse desse jeito...

- Era a única maneira e você sabe disso.

- Sim, mas...

- Nada poderá nos fazer mal de novo, está bem?

- Está bem.

- Malfoy não estava em seus cinco sentidos, foi melhor assim, ou ele acabaria bem pior – seus olhos escureceram perigosamente naquele momento, mas logo voltaram ao normal.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas concordou em silêncio, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Tom e se deixando abraçar protetoramente por ele. As lágrimas caiam involuntariamente de seus belos olhos; lágrimas de alegria por estar de novo em casa; lágrimas de tristeza ao pensar em como o destino podia ser cruel com as pessoas, levando-lhes a razão, como havia acontecido com Draco Malfoy; e lágrimas de angustia misturadas a alívio por recordar dos aflitos momentos que vivera sob o mesmo teto de seu ex e defunto mentor sabendo que agora podia desfrutar das suaves carícias de seu marido sem nenhuma preocupação.

Pouco mais de dez minutos haviam passado e Tom não deixara de afagar os suaves e bagunçados cabelos de Harry, perdendo-se naquela deliciosa sensação de tê-lo em seus braços e no alívio por saber que nada voltaria a separá-los.

- Tom... – aquela melodiosa voz pareceu despertá-lo.

Um par de brilhantes olhos verdes-esmeraldas o encarava com verdadeiro amor e necessidade. Aqueles lábios rosados e carnosos, entreabertos, pareciam chamá-lo. Todo aquele delgado corpo era um convite ao pecado e era apenas seu. Harry era seu e de mais ninguém.

- Eu preciso de você, Tom...

- Estou aqui, meu pequeno... Para sempre.

Não havia mais necessidade de palavras e os dois sabiam disso. Com cuidado, Tom deitou-se sobre o menor, saboreando aqueles doces lábios, tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Pouco a pouco as roupas foram se perdendo em meio a beijos e carícias, deixando-os como vieram ao mundo, pele com pele, numa excitante dança que elevava a temperatura da habitação.

- Ahhh... Tom... – Harry gemeu com deleite ao sentir como um intruso dedo abria espaço em seu interior.

Atrás desse dedo logo surgiram mais dois e quando os impacientes gemidos do jovem Gryffindor ecoavam pelas paredes do quarto, Tom, sem conseguir conter sua própria excitação, substituiu-os finalmente pelo seu ansioso membro.

- Ahhh...

Para Tom aquele era o verdadeiro paraíso na Terra. Seu amado Harry sempre tão estreito, tão doce, tão belo, amoldando-se com perfeição aos seus toques, incitava-o a um vai e vem lento e sensual que logo dava espaço aos gemidos extasiados dos dois. Seus olhos se encontravam e se perdiam em tamanha beleza e desejo refletidos nas belas esmeradas e nos sensuais rubis. Aquilo, contudo, era mais do que toques e beijos apaixonados, era mais do que um vai e vem excitante e ritmado, era muito mais do que os gemidos que se submergiam no ar e a magia que os envolvia, era, na verdade, a certeza de que pertenciam um ao outro e que estariam assim, unidos, para sempre.

- Hummm...

- Ahhhh... Tom...!

Não existia mais nada se não aquele momento, não existia mais passado ou futuro, apenas aqueles movimentos cada vez mais intensos e envolventes que faziam a eletricidade correr desenfreada por suas veias. Para Harry, sentir o corpo másculo e bem trabalhado do Lord tomando-o daquela forma tão calma e ao mesmo tempo apaixonada era mais do que podia desejar; aqueles olhos vermelhos que pareciam ler sua alma, aquelas carícias que o levavam a loucura, aquela voz rouca sussurrando o quando o desejava, aquele homem por inteiro era tudo o que precisava. Era tudo o que amava. Era perfeito para ele.

- Ahhhh!...

A essa altura os movimentos se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e profundos. Tom sujeitava a cintura de Harry com firmeza, deixando a marca de seus dedos, enquanto este acompanhava as fortes estocadas com os quadris, gemendo alto ao sentir-se preenchido por inteiro, cada vez mais fundo. Suas bocas, ao mesmo tempo, travavam uma deliciosa batalha, na qual o Slytherin submetia seu amado Gryffindor e este se entregava com toda a sua alma.

- Tom!... Ahhhhh...!

- Huuummm... Harry!...

Finalmente, em meio àqueles apaixonados movimentos e deliciosas sensações, uma arrebatadora corrente elétrica tomou conta de seus corpos fazendo com que Harry chegasse ao clímax e se derramasse entre o seu abdômen e o do Lord, enquanto este o inundava com sua cálida essência.

Passado alguns minutos normalizando suas respirações, o Lord já se dispunha a abandonar o interior de Harry quando este o deteve:

- Não... – sua respiração ainda estava agitada – Fique um pouco assim... Por favor...

Concordando em silêncio, o Lord puxou aquele pequeno corpo para cima do seu, de tal forma que Harry pudesse descansar a cabeça em seu peito com ele deitado na cama, ainda ligados intimamente. E acariciando aquele revoltoso cabelo, Tom se perdeu em seus pensamentos, até que após alguns minutos confessou o que apenas Nagini sabia:

- Esses foram os piores dias da minha vida.

- Tom... – levanta delicadamente seu rosto, encarando-o com carinho – Você não precisa falar se não quiser.

- Eu cheguei a pensar, por um momento, que fosse perdê-los realmente. Foi a pior sensação do mundo. Sem dúvida eu preferia morrer a estar longe de você e do Eric.

Harry apenas o encara em silêncio, deixando-o desabafar.

- Todas as noites eu me perguntava se você estava bem, se ninguém havia tentado machucá-lo, ou... ou qualquer outra coisa – suspira pesadamente – Ainda que aquele Patrono não tivesse chegado, eu não descansaria até encontrar vocês. Eu iria até o inferno para buscá-los, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. Mas por sorte, Eric é um mago excepcional.

- Imaginei que fosse obra dele – dá um pequeno sorriso – mesmo assim, você não precisa se preocupar com mais nada, entendeu? Nada irá nos separar de novo.

- Você acredita em mim?

- O que?

- Acredita ou não?

- Sim, é claro que sim.

- Ótimo, por que eu também acredito em você – sorri encarando aqueles profundos olhos escarlates e deixando que estes percebessem a sinceridade em suas palavras – Eu e Eric te amamos e se sobrevivemos àquele inferno foi porque sabíamos que você não nos deixaria lá por muito tempo.

O Lord, por sua vez, apenas sorri e puxa seu amado Gryffindor para um carinhoso e intenso beijo.

- Eu também amo vocês.

- Nós sabemos – sorri lindamente, deixando-se acariciar por aquele homem que tanto amava.

Uma certeza estava gravada em sua mente: nada poderia separá-los de novo.

Pelo menos nada que tivesse um pingo de amor à vida.

-x-

31 de Dezembro. O belo relógio de prata, cravejado de pequenos diamantes, que ficava no alto da parede no salão de festas da Mansão Riddle marcava 23h30min e naquele exato momento, cerca de cinqüenta selecionados convidados desfrutavam daquele maravilhoso coquetel oferecido pelo Ministro da Magia sob o som da melhor banda do Mundo Mágico. Várias bandejas flutuavam pelo salão oferecendo os melhores whiskys, licores, vinhos e proseccos em conjunto com os mais saborosos canapés que apenas uma festa de nível como aquela poderia oferecer. Os convidados, a maioria Comensais de elite, aliados políticos e amigos da família desfilavam pelo salão com suas vestes mais elegantes, dançando ao som das melhores musicas clássicas que aquela refinada banda podia tocar.

Harry, naquele momento, conversava tranquilamente com Sirius e Remus sobre o alegre fato dos Weasleys estarem aproveitando uma incrível temporada na Espanha, onde os gêmeos abririam mais uma filial de sua loja, quando, de repente, sentiu uma insistente mãozinha puxando sua túnica.

- Mamãe... – um sonolento Eric o chamava – Ainda vai demorar muito?

- Já está quase na hora, meu amor, mas você deveria estar dormindo. Isso não é hora para um mocinho da sua idade ficar acordado.

- Eu queria ver os fogos.

- Hum... Não prefere que eu o leve para a cama?

- Não, quero ficar com vocês, por favor.

- Mas já está tarde...

- Deixa ele, Harry – Sirius sorriu, trazendo o menino para o seu colo – Então, pequeno Prongs, o que acha de deixarmos esses horríveis canapés para esse povo engomadinho e passarmos na cozinha para tomar um potão de sorvete?

- Eba!

- Sirius!

- Ora, é só um sorvetinho para distrair, relaxe, Harry.

O jovem Gryffindor, por sua vez, apenas balançou a cabeça divertido, observando as duas crianças se afastarem, porque, sem dúvida, Sirius era uma verdadeira criança grande. Com um sorriso, Harry voltou-se a Remus, quando, repentinamente, sentiu um possessivo abraço em sua cintura.

- Dança comigo? – uma voz rouca e sensual murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Meu marido ficaria com ciúmes.

- Oh, ele irá entender.

- Se é assim... – com um malicioso sorriso em seus lábios, Harry se virou para encarar aqueles profundos olhos vermelhos que o observavam fixamente, com desejo e amor.

Assim, após fazer uma tímida reverencia de despedida a um divertido Remus, Harry se deixou levar à pista de dança onde uma belíssima valsa começava a tocar. Como era de se esperar, o Lord guiava-o com uma perícia incrível e Harry se permitia levar com perfeição, deixando todos boquiabertos com tamanho espetáculo. A túnica branca e cravejada de brilhantes que Harry usava, dava um maravilhoso brilho ao redor a cada giro em que o Lord o submetia. E contrastando com aquela imagem angelical, Tom, usando um belo smoking negro de excelente caimento e uma camisa branca de seda por baixo, deixava sua imponente presença tomar conta do local.

Era o casal perfeito.

Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso, por mais problemas e discussões que enfrentassem, sempre seriam perfeitos um para o outro. Estavam destinados a permanecer juntos até o final dos tempos, era o que diziam as estrelas.

Sem que os dois percebessem, a música finalmente parou. Um sorridente Eric correu para eles e pulou no colo de Harry, com seu rostinho ainda lambuzado de sorvete. Por fim, todos pegaram suas taças de espumante, começava a contagem regressiva:

5

4

3

2

1...

- FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!

Imediatamente milhares de fogos de artifícios mágicos inundaram o teto do salão, fazendo Eric sorrir e seus lindos olhos brilharem emocionados. Aqueles fogos levavam o ano velho e suas lembranças para longe e brindavam a todos com a maravilhosa expectativa deste ano que começava.

- Eu te amo – uma conhecida voz sussurrou no pescoço de Harry, abraçando-o pelas costas.

- Eu sei – sorri – Eu também amo você, Tom.

Diante da cena, um sorridente Eric beijou a bochecha dos dois e falou em seus ouvidos, como se contasse um importante segredo:

- E eu amo vocês, papai e mamãe.

Enquanto todos brindavam e se cumprimentavam com alegria, a família Riddle compartilhava aquele momento cheio de carinho com a certeza de que muitos outros ainda estavam por vir.

-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Um cruzeiro?

- Para você superar seu trauma com navios.

- Essa é a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi para curtir umas férias – sorri divertido.

- Então, que tal uma segunda lua-de-mel?

-x-

**Vocabulário:**

Animus Deleo - Destruição de Alma. (Inventado por mim com a ajuda de um dicionário de latim... Hehe...)

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem! Aiai... Final do ano... Começava a revisão e a pressão (em maior escala) para o vestibular – suspira tristemente – espero sobreviver, tenho tanto o que escrever ainda, não posso deixar esse mundo cruel logo agora xD Apesar de ser bem difícil não sucumbir! Ok, chega de drama... Espero que apreciem esse novo capítulo, falta só mais um e já chegamos ao Epílogo!

Então, o que acharam do Dumby passar desta para uma melhor... Ou pior, no caso... Hehehe - olhinhos brilhando - Mas sabem que eu até fiquei com pena do Draco, aiai, mas é a vida. Espero que vocês não tenham ficado diabéticos com o final do capítulo xD Nhya... Acho que nunca escrevi tanto açucar, mas pode deixar que no próximo capítulo as coisas esquentam mais! xD Hihi... Espero que gostem!

Então, se quiserem o próximo capítulo já sabem, deixem suas **REVIEWS**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

São suas reviews que me animam mesmo, agradeço muito, muito, muito à:

**Belly Maltter**... **Sasami-kun**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Nanda Sophya**... **mesquila**... E **Lilith Potter Malfoy**!!!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelo super carinho de vocês!  
A próxima atualização, **O Pequeno Lord**, sairá em breve...  
Espero suas _REVIEWS!_ – sorrindo feliz.  
Um enorme beijo! E até a próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Quase um mês já havia passado desde o incidente que arrebatara as vidas de Alvo Dumbledore e Draco Malfoy junto com a ameaça que ambos representavam. Agora o Mundo Mágico vivia momentos prósperos, em verdadeira tranqüilidade e harmonia, sob o excelente governo de Lord Voldemort e de seu consorte. E como Harry havia prometido ninguém se lembrava do nome "Dumbledore" ou daquilo que um dia ele representou. A paz reinava na Grã-Bretanha. E naquela ensolarada manhã de segunda-feira, a família mais famosa e consagrada do Reino Unido saboreava um maravilhoso café da manhã digno dos melhores resorts europeus imersos em uma agradável conversa sobre trivialidades.

Um sorridente Eric saboreava suas panquecas com geléia de chocolate e avelãs, pronto para atacar os deliciosos muffins que estavam a sua espera, enquanto deixava sua mamãe servi-lhe outro copo de leite maltado. Harry, por sua vez, após servir o leite do pequeno, degustava tranquilamente seu croissant com geléia de damasco e sorria ao amado, pois este acariciava sua mão em cima da mesa. O menu de Tom, enquanto isso, consistia em seu sagrado café preto, bem forte, com um delicioso pão de centeio com laranja. Era um cenário digno de ser retratado, pois transmitia claramente as boas energias que rondavam aquela família.

- Então, o que me diz de tirarmos umas férias? Todo esse estresse do velhote e de governar o Mundo Mágico requer uma folga de vez enquanto, não acha?

- Talvez. Mas para onde?

- Faríamos um cruzeiro...

- Um cruzeiro?

- Para você superar seu trauma com navios.

- Essa é a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi para curtir umas férias, Tom – sorri divertido.

- Então, que tal uma segunda lua-de-mel? – o encara maliciosamente fazendo o Gryffindor engasgar com o chocolate gelado que bebia – É uma desculpa bem melhor, não é mesmo?

Uma risadinha é ouvida. Eric se divertia claramente com o incômodo e a cor rosada das bochechas de sua mamãe. Seu papai sempre conseguia fazer com que elas ficassem bem vermelhas e o menino assistia a tudo entre risos.

- Hum... Pode ser uma boa idéia – Harry comenta casualmente, lançando um olhar reprovador ao marido que adorava provocá-lo na presença de terceiros. E mesmo após seis anos ainda conseguia fazê-lo corar – Mas e o Eric?

- Sim, e eu, papai? - Eric os encarava com olhinhos de cachorrinho perdido.

- Você, Eric, infelizmente precisará ficar com o pulguento e o lobisomem recebendo todos os mimos que aqueles dois avôs corujas não podem evitar consenti-lo. O que acha?

- ÊBA!!!

- Imaginei mesmo que não fosse desagradá-lo – dá um meio sorriso completamente Slytherin, como só ele sabia fazer – Mas você deve prometer que irá se comportar...

- Sim, papai!

-... E não deixará aquele pulguento te influenciar com bobagens Gryffindors.

- Hey! – Harry protesta.

- Sim, papai! Salazar Slytherin foi o melhor bruxo do mundo e nenhuma casa é melhor do que a sua!

- Excelente.

- Oh, Merlin... Onde eu fui cair? Em um ninho de serpentes?

- Então está combinado. Nossa viagem está marcada para o sábado, passaremos duas semanas fora.

- Certo... Hey! Você já tinha tudo resolvido? – os belos olhos verdes encaravam os vermelhos fixamente, perplexos – Sem falar comigo?

- Ora, Harry. Sou um homem precavido – aquele sorriso auto-suficiente e extremamente sexy deixava o Gryffindor com os nervos à flor da pele – E conheço você. Jamais rejeitaria uma linda e romântica segunda lua-de-mel comigo.

- Convencido... – murmura, fingido indignação, com as bochechas ardendo de vergonha. Tom realmente o conhecia muito bem. Mas ele o conhecia melhor ainda para saber que tudo fora resolvido com meticulosidade pelo Slytherin para agradá-lo nos mínimos detalhes e aquilo o encantava ainda mais.

- Não se esqueçam de trazer presentes! – um sorridente Eric se pronuncia, para defender seus interesses como bom descendente de Slytherin.

O menino estava feliz por seus pais aproveitarem aquele momento-romantico-cheio-de-melação juntos, pois adorava quando seus pais estavam felizes e é claro, juntos. Mas estava ainda mais contente em poder passar toda aquela temporada com seus queridos avôs que sempre o enchiam de mimos. Sem dúvidas, para Eric, seriam duas semanas maravilhosas.

- Não se preocupe, Eric. Vou esvaziar as câmaras do seu pai em Gringotes e levá-lo para passar horas e horas escolhendo os presentes entre centenas de vitrines.

- Harry, Harry... Você é tão cruel às vezes.

- Aprendi com o melhor.

- Eu sei.

- Sirius me ensinou tanto...

- HEY!

Assim, entre risos e brincadeiras, a família Riddle passou o resto da manhã até que as tutoras de Eric chegaram para as aulas e o casal precisou sair para o ministério. Em meio àquele alegre cenário, o tempo passou voando, e logo Eric se viu na Mansão Black, aos cuidados de um Sirius Black e um Remus Lupin que se mostravam radiantes com a presença do pequenino, enquanto Tom e Harry dirigiam-se a tão esperada viagem de segunda lua-de-mel que os aguardava.

-x-

Aproveitando que as malas seriam mandadas diretamente ao navio pelos elfos, Harry e Tom usaram a chave de um portal para chegar diretamente à cidade de onde o cruzeiro partiria e após saírem do beco no qual aterrissaram por razões óbvias, o jovem Gryffindor pôde finalmente contemplar toda a beleza daquele local. Era uma incrível mistura entre natureza, civilização e cultura clássica. As pessoas, em sua maioria, pareciam turistas tão maravilhados quanto ele próprio, e os nativos mostravam-se cidadãos simples fazendo seu comércio com um ar alegre e jovial, suas roupas eram leves e claras, bem apropriadas para o clima da região. Agora Harry entendia o porquê de Tom haver insistido que ele usasse aquela roupa sofisticada, é claro, porém confortável. Seu look consistia em uma calça estilo pescador, na cor branca, feita de um algodão bem fino e combinando perfeitamente com a leve camisa verde-água que usava e o sapatênis, também na cor branca, dando um ar angelical. Já o Lord contava com uma calça comprida feita do mesmo fino algodão que a de Harry, na cor bege, em conjunto com uma regata branca que, para delírio e ciúme de Harry, deixava seus musculosos braços à mostra.

- Gostou?

- É claro... – Harry olhava ao redor maravilhado – Mas onde estamos?

Com o seu característico sorriso auto-suficiente, Tom abriu os braços e anunciou:

- Pequeno, bem vindo à cidade de Atenas.

- Uau...

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado – comenta divertido – Agora vamos, ainda há muitas coisas para serem vistas antes do navio partir.

Assim, um surpreso Harry foi arrastado pelo Lord em direção a um taxi que estava parado na avenida. Quando ingressaram no veículo, Tom indicou a direção do local em perfeito grego, para maior estupefação de Harry.

- O que você disse a ele?

- É surpresa.

- Tom!

- Acame-se, pequeno. Tenho certeza que você irá adorar. E prometo lançar-lhe o feitiço de múltiplos idiomas quando embarcamos.

- Hum... – o menino revirou os olhos, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir, permanecendo com os olhos fixos na janela do táxi durante todo o trajeto. Estava impressionado com a beleza cálida e mediterrânea que rodeava aquela região.

Logo eles chegaram ao local indicado pelo Lord e imediatamente os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, maravilhados. Jamais havia visto algo tão imponente e belo como aquela estrutura. E ao descerem do carro, não duvidou em correr até a entrada, inspecionando todos os detalhes em mármore e pedra com os olhos mais ávidos do que os de um historiador.

- Incrível... – murmura incrédulo.

- Esse é o Partenon, Harry.

- Partenon?

- Exato. É um templo construído no século V a.C. em homenagem a deusa Pallas Athena, a mesma que dá o nome à cidade. Naquela época os muggles cultuavam vários deuses e entre eles, esta deusa representava a sabedoria e a guerra justa.

- Oh, não me diga que agora você é um especialista em mitologia muggle? – Harry sorri divertido, pois conhecia a história.

- Para tornar sua viagem mais agradável e produtiva, posso ternar-me até um especialista nos próprios muggles.

As bochechas de Harry ganharam uma linda cor rosada. Era incrível como aquele Lord estava sempre o surpreendendo.

- Aqui havia uma estátua feita inteiramente de ouro e marfim da deusa Athena, mas, durante as guerras e invasões, nada restou – o Lord comenta, ao se verem no interior do templo, diante do local onde deveria estar a estátua – O que prova que esses muggles podem construir coisas incríveis, mas destruí-las numa velocidade ainda maior.

- Uma hora eles irão aprender.

- Nisso nem você acredita, pequeno.

Harry, no entanto, apenas sorriu, puxando-o para explorarem mais o local e em seguida, dirigirem-se às belas tendas de lembrancinhas. Nesse meio tempo, o jovem Gryffindor comprou várias miniaturas do templo, da deusa e de muitos outros monumentos, divertindo-se como nunca ao ver a cara exasperada que o Lord fazia quando ele perguntava o que Remus ou Hermione iriam achar dos presentes. Em seguida, por insistência de Tom, eles abdicaram às compras para seguir a um restaurante típico no qual poderiam desfrutar de um belo almoço para depois continuar apreciando a cidade enquanto não chegava à hora do navio zarpar.

Logo o táxi os deixou na fachada de um belíssimo e sofisticado restaurante que abrigava os melhores exemplares da culinária grega. O Varoulko mostrava-se tão sofisticado quanto os melhores restaurantes de Paris, mas refletia um ar clássico e receptivo que poucos possuíam. Sua decoração contava com mesas redondas bem distribuídas, cobertas por toalhas brancas de seda, talheres de prata e adornos em porcelana. As paredes eram pintadas de branco em contraste com vários tons de vermelho que se destacavam elegantemente em meio ao granito e ao mármore da estrutura. Era um verdadeiro templo da culinária grega que oferecia os mais sofisticados pratos a qualquer um que pudesse pagar. Harry sorriu. Era o típico lugar fascinante, seletivo e ostentoso que seu marido adorava.

- Mesa para dois – o Lord solicitou ao maître.

- O senhor fez reserva?

- É claro... – mas ninguém precisa fazer reservas quando se é um dos magos mais poderosos de todos os tempos. E com um simples estalar de dedos, o casal foi levado à melhor mesa do estabelecimento.

- Você é impossível, sabia?

- E é por isso que você me ama, pequeno.

Com um arrebatador sorriso Slytherin no rosto, o mais velho dedicou-se a apreciar o couvert enquanto observava o menu. E Harry, por sua vez, decidiu acompanhá-lo, pois Tom estava certo, amava-o exatamente daquele jeito com suas artimanhas, sua arrogância e seu charmoso ar imponente. Então, após analisar as deliciosas variedades que o menu apresentava, Tom mandou vir uma "Lagosta regada no Champagne com cogumelos e pimentões verdes" para ele e um maravilhoso prato de "Camarões ao vinho doce e arroz selvagem Pilaf" para Harry. Como acompanhamento, um vinho branco Chardonnay, Hamilton Russell, sul africano.

Não demorou muito para os pratos chegarem e assim eles passaram aquele agradável momento conversando sobre as possíveis coisas que veriam no cruzeiro, com Harry tentando conseguir algumas pistas sobre o roteiro da viagem, mas sem obter sucesso, pois um enigmático Lord alegava que seria uma surpresa e que assim ele apreciaria mais o passeio. Em seguida, acertada a conta, eles seguiram para uma nova excursão naquela bela cidade em busca de aproveitar as horas que lhes restavam. A sobremesa, de acordo com o Slytherin, seria apreciada sob o sol ateniense enquanto desfrutavam da paisagem de mais um magnífico cenário grego.

E ele estava certo. Era um cenário tão magnífico quanto o último.

- Uau...

- Sua eloqüência me deixa abismado, Harry.

- Tom! Não seja bobo! – faz um gracioso biquinho, deixando-se abraçar pelo mais velho, que sorria divertido – Mas é formidável de mais para que eu possa dizer algo coerente.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Sabia que nós estamos no berço do teatro ocidental e da tragédia?

- Tragédia?

- Isso mesmo.

- Oh, então vamos sair daqui antes que alguém queira que encenemos uma peça. Somos bons de mais em tragédias.

- Muito engraçado – o abraça mais forte, ignorando os olhares dos ignorantes muggles que circulavam por ali – Este é o Teatro de Dionísio, foi o mais importante teatro da Grécia antiga. Aqui foram encenadas tragédias clássicas de Ésquilo, Sófocles e Eurípedes.

- Uau...

O ponto exato onde eles se encontravam era simplesmente o centro do semicírculo no qual se encenavam as peças. O teatro em si era em mármore e pedra, ao fundo, uma parede com seis colunas dóricas ajudava na acústica, tida como excelente. Possuía 78 fileiras de assentos em pedra e oferecia lugar para 17.000 espectadores. Era simplesmente uma obra de arte da arquitetura e da dinâmica teatral, tido como o primeiro teatro construído em pedra.

- Seu nome é em homenagem ao deus Dionísio, um dos meus favoritos...

- Imagino o porquê.

-... Considerado o deus das festas, do vinho, do lazer e do prazer. Nas grandes festas anuais em sua honra é que os cantos, as danças e os sacrifícios rituais resultaram em representações teatrais.

- Estou impressionado, professor.

- Sabe o que isso me lembra?

- O que? – pergunta com um sorriso. Estava adorando aquele lado docente de Tom.

- Na Grécia antiga, quando um filósofo passava seus ensinamentos a um lindo e jovem aprendiz, este o retribuía com o seu corpo, em uma relação que incluía claramente a questão do status social, já que nesse sentido o homem deveria ter ascendência intelectual, cultural e econômica sobre o jovem. Afinal, ele complementaria sua formação, iniciando-o nas artes do amor, no estudo da filosofia e da moral.

- Interessante...

- Havia toda uma ritualização envolvendo a aproximação do homem que estivesse interessado pelo jovem. A "corte" era necessária para que a relação tivesse o caráter de bela e fosse moralmente aceita. Os papéis nesse caso eram bem definidos, o homem fazia a corte e o adolescente era o cortejado, podendo deixar-se conquistar ou não.

Enquanto falava, Tom passeava com Harry por entre as ruínas do teatro, abraçando-lhe carinhosamente a cintura. Sua voz soava clara e ao mesmo tempo sedutora no ouvido do ruborizado Gryffindor, que ainda não estava acostumado aos olhares indiscretos e preconceituosos de muitos muggles que circulavam por lá. Mas a simples presença de Tom transmitia-lhe uma segurança incrível, fazendo com que nada mais existisse, se não a bela voz de seu marido.

- O homem, ao cortejar – Tom continua – presenteava o jovem com diversos adornos, prestava favores, ia ao ginásio vê-lo se exercitar e praticava com ele os exercícios físicos até a exaustão. Enquanto o jovem, por sua vez, deveria ser gentil e ao mesmo tempo por à prova o amor do pretendente. Mas a conquista era incerta, pois caberia ao adolescente a palavra final.

- Deve ter sido uma época em que a ignorância muggle não imperava tanto nesse sentido – Harry suspira, deliciando-se com a voz do amado em sua nuca.

- Sem dúvida. E tenha em mente, meu jovem aprendiz, que mais tarde cobrarei os valiosos ensinamentos que estou passando a você.

- Oh, retribuirei com grande honra, meu senhor.

Assim, entre brincadeiras e discretas carícias, após comprarem um delicioso sorvete cada um – de Gianduia com nozes para Harry e Gianduia com limão para o Lord – os dois seguiram para um lugar mais reservado onde puderam aparatar para o Porto do Pireu, pois estava quase na hora do navio partir. O porto em questão era enorme e simplesmente magnífico, guardava uma grande frota de lanchas, barcos e navios que viajavam para toda a parte do globo terrestre. Seu entorno consistia de uma grande variedade de hotéis e lojas, circundado por uma maravilhosa praia que oferecia uma bela vista. Esta vista, no entanto, foi aplacada quando Tom indicou a Harry em qual navio deveriam embarcar, o que deixou o jovem moreno sem fala.

-x-

Enorme.

Imponente.

Grandioso.

Com certeza, estas seriam palavras necessárias para caracterizar o "Freedom of the Seas" o maior navio de passageiros do mundo e considerado o novo rei dos mares. O navio era definitivamente imenso, com mais de 154 toneladas em puro luxo e esplendor. Possuía três áreas de natação, o H2O Zone: um parque aquático interativo, uma piscina para adultos e a piscina principal. Além de uma área coberta para esportes como escalada em parede rochosa, a FlowRider – um gerador de ondas para se surfar –, um campo de golfe miniatura e uma quadra de basquetebol de tamanho original. Outros serviços incluíam uma pista de patinação no gelo, vários cassinos, um teatro, uma gigantesca biblioteca, um Johnny Rockets, redes Wi-Fi ao longo do navio, televisões planas em todos os camarotes e conectividade com o telefone celular. Isso sem contar os bares, restaurantes e lojas que faziam daquele navio um verdadeiro centro de entretenimento flutuante.

- Por Godric... – Harry murmura ao entrar na suíte. É claro que em quase sete anos de convivência, estava mais do que acostumado aos luxuosos lugares que o Lord insistia em levá-lo, mas sem dúvida alguma, aquele lugar se superava.

- Gostou? – um sorridente Tom o abraça possessivamente pela cintura, após dispensar com uma bela gorjeta o funcionário que os guiara ao aposento.

- Você ainda pergunta? Esse lugar é um sonho!

- Fico feliz que o agrade, meu pequeno.

É claro que o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin não teria reservado outro cômodo, se não a melhor suíte de navio. A "Royal Suíte Máster" estava equipada com janela panorâmica, terraço, sala de estar, minibar, além do camarote com uma cama de docel tamanho duplo King Size forrada com os melhores lençóis de seda e colchas de veludo asiático. A cabine era decorada em um estilo europeu-renascentista, prezando cores como o vinho, o verde-escuro e o marfim, sua estrutura era arredondada, adentrando pela sala de estar que contava com TV – LCD, home theater, sofá e poltronas em couro, até o camarote com a bela cama, escrivaninha em mogno escuro como todos os outros móveis, um piano com cauda e três bifurcações que levavam ao closet, à enorme varanda com vista para o oceano e ao banheiro. Este era todo em mármore, com banheira de hidromassagem, armários com diversos sais, ducha e duas pias.

- É a primeira vez que ficamos em um lugar como este...

- Eu sei. Os muggles praticamente acabaram de construí-lo, e é impressionante, não acha? Nem parece que foi feito por eles.

- Não seja preconceituoso, Tom – sorri, virando-se para abraçar o pescoço do maior – Ficaremos rodeados por muggles durante duas semanas, lembra?

- É aí que você se engana, amor.

- Por quê?

- É um cruzeiro muggle, sim, mas a maioria dos tripulantes são magos e bruxas – comenta com um sorriso, abraçando-o mais forte.

- Então é por isso que muitos deles nos olhavam como se fossemos celebridades!

- Exato.

- Agora entendo porque aquela senhora baixinha parecia a ponto de pedir nosso autógrafo no elevador.

- Mas não se preocupe. Ninguém importunará nossas férias, caso contrário, eles verão Lord Voldemort outra vez.

- Exagerado... – balança a cabeça, divertido, juntando seus lábios num casto beijo, que logo se vê demandante e cheio de paixão.

Minutos mais tarde, após organizarem seus pertences no closet e no cofre da suíte, Harry e Tom seguem ao convés para apreciar a vista de Atenas se afastando. Chegando lá, poucos tripulantes circulavam pelo local, deixando o casal com mais intimidade para compartilhar aquele belo momento sob o pôr-do-sol. Agora, situados na Proa – bem na frente do convés – Tom abraçava protetoramente a cintura de Harry enquanto este sorria ao observar os golfinhos. De repente, com uma bela cor rosada em suas bochechas, Harry não pôde deixar de notar que a situação se assemelhava muito à cena de um filme muggle que sua amiga Hermione o fizera assistir várias e várias vezes: Titanic... Só esperava que não acabasse da mesma forma.

- Quer ouvir uma história? – a sedutora voz de Tom, sussurrada em seu ouvido, fez Harry estremecer.

- Claro...

- Há muitos e muitos anos, em Tróia, o jovem príncipe chamado Ganímedes pastoreava os rebanhos de seu pai quando foi visto por Zeus. O rei dos deuses ficou de joelhos por conta da beleza daquele jovem. Sua pele era ligeiramente pálida, seu rosto possuía traços finos e infantis, o corpo torneado parecia ao de um perfeito Adônis, e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que um par de esmeraldas...

- Você está manipulando a história.

-... Ora, ainda nem falei de seu cabelo negro, rebelde, que dava um ar doce e sensual.

- Tom! – cora intensamente.

- Certo, pode ser que o Ganímedes fosse um pouquinho diferente, mas, de qualquer forma, deixou Zeus rendido aos seus pés. Desde o Olimpo, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de tamanha visão. E num ato impulsivo de pura paixão, transformou-se numa águia e raptou o jovem príncipe.

- Nossa...

- E você diz que eu sou radical... Enfim, diz à lenda que Zeus o possuiu em pleno vôo e o levou ao Olimpo, onde o jovem substituiu a deusa Hebe, filha de Zeus com Hera, servindo o néctar dos deuses. Pelo poder de Zeus, o belo príncipe se tornou um deus imortal e em sua homenagem, o rei dos deuses ainda criou a constelação de aquário.

- Que romântico – inconscientemente, um sorriso bobo adornava os lábios de Harry.

- Não obstante, para aplacar a dor que o pai de Ganímedes sentiu ao perder seu filho, Zeus ofereceu uma parreira de ouro e dois cavalos alados ao rei de Tróia. Veja bem, o todo-poderoso Zeus, em troca de Ganímedes, fez uma oferenda a um mortal. Tudo para ver o seu jovem amor feliz e tê-lo ao seu lado.

Quando terminou o relato, Tom pousou um suave beijo na nuca de Harry e este se virou lentamente, abraçando-lhe o pescoço. Seus olhos estavam perdidos um no outro.

- Obrigado.

- Não há o que agradecer, pequeno. Quero que você aproveite a viagem.

- Não, não é só pela viagem. É por tudo. Por você existir, me amar e fazer parte da minha vida. Nunca pensei que eu pudesse ser tão feliz, Tom.

- E poderia ter sido mais se eu...

- Shhh... – coloca o dedo suavemente sobre os lábios do Lord – Eu não mudaria nada, meu amor.

O Lord encara aquelas belas esmeraldas fixamente, por alguns segundos, e em seguida, com um sorriso nos lábios, puxa-o para um beijo cheio de carinho, amor e agradecimento. Sua vida estava perfeita, estava completa, com Harry ao seu lado.

-x-

Passado dois dias, nos quais o casal aproveitou para bronzear-se à beira da piscina, assistir belíssimos espetáculos no teatro e ainda fazer muitas compras nas lojas do navio, eles finalmente chegaram à primeira ilha grega que visitariam. A ilha de Creta, a maior ilha das treze periferias gregas, situada ao sul do mar Egeu. Ao desembarcar, Harry logo se deparou com aquela beleza única do mediterrâneo, admirando as flores que se espalhavam por todo o lugar: tulipas, orquídeas, loureiros... O perfume da hortelã e do tomilho podia ser facilmente detectado e ao longe era possível distinguir belas montanhas onde se cultivavam as oliveiras e as vinhas.

Não demorou muito para Harry arrastar seu marido às maravilhosas lojas de lembrancinhas que rodeavam a praia, onde comprou várias toalhas para piscina, quadros e cartões postais com a linda paisagem. Em seguida, dirigiram-se a um incrível aquário que abrigava um grande número de espécies da flora e da fauna marinhas daquela região. Mais tarde, tendo mandando as compras para o navio num passe de mágica e após almoçarem em um delicioso restaurante de comida típica, simples, mas muito aconchegante, eles resolveram explorar a ilha. O Lord parecia saber aonde ir, e depois de passarem por algumas trilhas, ele aparatou com Harry para uma belíssima praia deserta onde nenhum muggle seria capaz de chegar sem um bom guia.

- Como você achou esse lugar? – Harry estava maravilhado.

- Pesquisei um pouco antes de virmos.

- É lindo...

A areia da praia era quase branca e muito suave ao tato dos pés, a água do mar cristalina, de um azul tão claro que parecia até verde, com uma vasta vegetação de coqueiros e palmeiras a sua encosta. Era simplesmente a visão do paraíso na terra.

- Está esperando o que, pequeno?

- Hum?... – o Gryffindor estava tão absorvido pela incrível paisagem que nem percebeu seu marido se afastar. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Tom se desfazia da elegante bermuda negra, dos tênis e da camisa polo branca que usava, ficando apenas com uma sunga negra, o que fez o menor se esquecer de respirar por alguns segundos. Se a imagem de Apolo ou Zeus estivesse personificada na terra, sem dúvida alguma, estaria em Tom Riddle. O corpo amorenado pelo sol grego contava com uma musculatura perfeita, máscula e incrivelmente bem trabalhada. O cabelo negro, sempre impecável, estava com algumas mechas resolvidas pelo vento, acentuando o ar sensual que emoldurava a bela face varonil. Seus olhos castanho-amendoados, devido a um sutil feitiço glamour para não assustar os pobres muggles, brilhavam com pura malícia e incitavam Harry ao perigo. E este não pensou duas vezes antes de se juntar ao amado.

Rapidamente, Harry se livrou dos tênis, da camiseta azul-celeste de algodão e da calça capri branca que usava, permanecendo apenas com a sunga branca que tornava sua figura ainda mais angelical. O Lord o encarava lascivamente desde a água. Aquele menino era a imagem perfeita de um Adônis, o corpo levemente marcado ainda conservava alguns traços infantis que apenas acentuavam sua sensualidade felina. O cabelo revolto dava um ar de rebeldia característico de sua imagem e acentuava ainda mais o brilho dos seus olhos. Tom achava que deveriam imortalizar tamanha beleza em uma obra de arte, pois nem o Davi de Michelangelo chegaria aos pés de Harry.

Logo os dois se viram imersos naquelas águas cristalinas e entre brincadeiras, sorrisos e trocas de carícias usufruíram as horas que passaram. Agora, recostados em uma grande manta de seda que Harry havia comprado, observavam as gaivotas na praia, com o jovem Gryffindor desfrutando das suaves carícias que o maior fazia em seus cabelos enquanto fazia desenhos invisíveis no peitoral firme do Lord.

- Achei incrível esta ilha.

- Sim, é muito bonita – sorri invertendo ligeiramente as posições para cobrir o pequeno corpo de Harry com o seu – Sabia que segundo um mito grego, um dia ela foi o lar de um perigoso monstro?

- Um monstro? – Harry suspira, deliciando-se com os beijos de Tom em seu sensível pescoço.

- Dizem que foi o lar do Minotauro, uma criatura com corpo de homem e cabeça de touro que, segundo a lenda, foi aprisionada em um gigantesco labirinto construído por Dédalo, a pedido do rei Minos, para mantê-lo bem longe do povo de Creta.

- Ahh... – um suave gemido escapa dos lábios de Harry ao sentir as habilidosas mãos do Lord percorrem seu corpo.

- Até que um dia – a sensual voz continuou a relatar – entre os sacrifícios que seriam entregues ao Minotauro estava o jovem Teseu, um ateniense muito habilidoso que se propôs a matar o monstro. E este jovem contava com o amor clandestino da bela Ariadne, a filha do rei, que o ajudou entregando-lhe um novelo de lã para que depois pudesse sair do labirinto.

- Humm... – morde ligeiramente o lábio inferior ao ver-se livre da sunga e completamente exposto às atenções das mãos de Tom.

- Assim, Teseu matou o Minotauro e voltou com a ajuda do novelo enrolado em sua cintura que o guiava até a saída, onde Ariadne o esperava segurando a linha firmemente. Consagrada a vitória, o jovem partiu para Atenas com a amada e numa parada na ilha de Naxos, abandonou-a dormindo a pedido do deus Dionísio, que estava interessado na moça.

- Pobrezinha... – murmura com a voz rouca, notando que, agora, o Lord encontrava-se em condições iguais às suas, como chegara ao mundo.

- Não acho que ela tenha sofrido tanto... – comenta com um claro sinal de excitação na voz, acomodando as pernas de Harry ao redor de sua cintura enquanto distribuía vários beijos pelo tórax nu – Afinal, teve quatro filhos com Dionísio.

- Ah... Não se fazem mais donzelas como antigamente...

- Sem dúvida.

- Ahhh... – Harry arqueia levemente seu corpo ao sentir-se invadido por dois dedos que não demoraram a explorar-lhe o interior.

Com a excitação visível em suas dilatadas pupilas esmeraldas, Harry puxou o maior para um cálido beijo, acariciando-o suavemente com sua língua, numa dança apaixonada e sensual, sem lutar, apenas desfrutando daquele delicioso contato. Com uma das mãos, o Lord acariciava aquele suave corpo, estimulando-o, enquanto com a outra abria espaço em seu interior, fazendo Harry tremer e agarrar a seda que protegia seu corpo da areia ao sentir aqueles longos dedos roçarem num ponto que o levava ao delírio em sua forma mais plena.

De repente, um gemido frustrado deixou os lábios do jovem Gryffindor ao sentir aqueles ardentes e excitantes dedos o abandonarem. Mas logo se viu recompensado quando sentiu aquela imponente parte da anatomia de seu marido o penetrar.

- Tom... – Harry suspirou de prazer.

O Slytherin, por sua vez, deixou escapar um grunhido de puro deleite e cerrou os olhos para se concentrar naquela sensação. Seu pequeno Harry, como sempre, era tão estreito e cálido, e se amoldava perfeitamente ao seu desejo. Uma vez que adentrou naquele suave lugar permaneceu quieto para que o Gryffindor se acostumasse, mas não pôde esperar muito tempo, pois aqueles olhos verdes refletindo pura paixão e entrega faziam seu autocontrole se esvair.

- Ahhh... Tom...

- Humm... Meu pequeno... – Tom o beijou apaixonadamente e Harry, de imediato, permitiu a entrada daquela deliciosa língua que fazia maravilhas em sua boca.

Logo as investidas se fizeram mais rápidas e intensas fazendo Harry gemer e se arquear ao encontro de cada investida, aumentando ainda mais a profundidade da penetração.

- Ahhh!...

- Ahh...

Seus olhos refletiam puro desejo e amor.

Seus corpos se moviam numa sincronia excitante.

E os gemidos se perdiam em meio à imensidão da bela praia deserta.

- Ahh... Humm... Tom!

- Harry!... Ahhh...

A paixão e o prazer proporcionados por Tom quase levavam Harry a loucura e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era se agarrar àquele musculoso dorso que o cobria e se deixar amar, arranhando-lhe a nuca e movimentando os quadris de maneira ritmada e sensual. Logo Harry sentiu arrebatadoras correntes elétricas percorrendo suas veias e não demorou a derramar-se entre o seu abdômen e o do Lord enquanto este o inundava com sua essência com um gemido rouco e extasiado.

Minutos depois, quando Tom já havia deixado o cálido interior de Harry e lançado um feitiço de limpeza nos dois, encontravam-se abraçados apreciando a imagem de um lindo entardecer. A brisa fresca revolvia os cabelos negros dos dois magos e acariciava a pele que ia se tornando levemente amorenada. Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios eles trocavam carícias sutis e delicadas, permanecendo alheios ao mundo que os rodeava. Apenas aquele momento existia agora e nada poderia tirá-los daquele delicioso estupor. Bom, quase nada...

- Já deve ser tarde, meu amor... – um sonolento Harry comenta, aninhando-se mais no peito do Slytherin.

- Sim, está anoitecendo.

- É um cenário muito bonito – sorri levemente, mas de repente abre seus olhos depressa e se coloca em pé num pulo – TOM!

- O que?! – o encara assustado.

- O navio!

- O que tem o navio?

- Já deve ter zarpado! Tom, e agora, o que vamos fazer?!

- Harry...

- Oh, céus! Ele partia às quatro horas e já deve ser mais de seis!

- Harry...

- Como vamos voltar e...

- Harry!

- O que?!

- Somos magos, lembra? – sorri divertido ao ver a carinha desconcertada do Gryffindor – É muito simples, de fato.

- Oh... – murmura envergonhado, pois sua mente fora tão nublada pelo deleite que os pensamentos coerentes o haviam abandonado – Certo.

- Vamos? – sorri galantemente.

- Sim.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry se deixa abraçar pelo amado e logo aparatam diretamente para sua maravilhosa suíte no navio, pois aquela belíssima noite estava apenas começando...

Horas mais tarde, o casal de magos mais poderosos do mundo mágico adentrava numa luxuosa zona da embarcação. Aquele cassino se assemelhava em requinte e glamour ao Casino Estoril, situado em Portugal e considerado o maior cassino da Europa. Além das máquinas automáticas que ofereciam mais de 200 jogos diferentes, o cassino também possuía vários jogos de banca como roleta e Black Jack, bares que serviam os melhores coquetéis e um auditório para apresentação de shows. Em plena 21h00min a nata dos tripulantes divertia-se como nunca em seus black-ties, fazendo apostas e mais apostas enquanto apreciavam seus drinques. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ao observar um casal que combinara as belas vestes muggles com caras túnicas evidenciando sua procedência mágica. Mas nada disso importava ali, apenas o jogo, as apostas e a diversão.

- Vamos ensinar para esses muggles como se faz, meu amor?

- Sem dúvida, mi Lord – sorri divertido, deixando-se guiar pelo galante mago.

A visão do casal era um verdadeiro deleite para os olhos tanto de muggles quanto de magos. Tom Riddle usava um elegantíssimo smoking de terno preto com lapela recoberta de seda, camisa branca, gravata borboleta e faixa de seda na cintura, ambas na cor preta, combinando perfeitamente com o sapato de verniz no mesmo tom. Era a imagem perfeita de um Lord, com o cabelo elegantemente penteado para trás e sua aristocrática face indiferente que acentuava aquele ar naturalmente arrogante, charmoso e superior.

- Primeira parada: a roleta.

- Não vale roubar, viu Tom?

- Oh, que calúnia, pequeno – sorri com malícia fazendo o menino balançar a cabeça, divertido – Vinte fichas no preto, número 18.

Ao seu lado, Harry usava um sofisticado traje chamado _dinner-jacket _que consistia numa bela jaqueta na cor preta, assim como a calça, camisa branca, gravata borboleta preta, lapela e faixa na cintura de seda, na cor preta, combinando com os sapatos sociais envernizados. E ao contrário do Lord, o jovem Gryffindor não denotava superioridade, mas sim uma imagem encantadora e refinada com seu impossível cabelo revolvido de maneira sensual e aquele intenso brilho de seus olhos que infantilizava a bela face.

- Um Passion Fruit Martini, por favor – Harry pediu ao garçom. O Lord, por sua vez, estava animado com cada uma de suas vitórias e agora Harry entendia como muitos muggles podiam perder fortunas naquelas mesas, pois era um jogo envolvente e muitas vezes gratificante. Por sorte, o valor do dinheiro muggle não era equivalente ao dos magos.

- Aqui está, senhor.

- Obrigado.

E assim as horas foram passando, com muita diversão, ganhos e perdas para o casal de magos. No momento, Tom arrasava na mesa de Poker, pois ninguém jamais blefaria como o Lord que ainda contava com suas habilidades de Legilimens para descobrir as cartas que seus adversários possuíam e Harry, por sua vez, saía do bar trazendo um drinque para ele – outro coquetel com Martini que adorara – e para o Lord – um Whisky duplo, cowboy. Os lindos olhos verdes, no entanto, brilharam de ciúmes ao ver uma loira-oxigenada-de-farmácia com um corpo demasiado esquelético mal coberto por um vestido que provavelmente apertava até sua alma, de seda cor de rosa, insinuando-se claramente a um exasperado Tom que agora abandonava a mesa de Poker com novas fichas no bolso.

- Já disse que não estou interessado.

- Oh, não diga uma coisa dessas, você não sabe o que está perdendo.

- Veja bem, sua muggle...

- Algum problema, querido? – a voz do jovem Gryffindor estava perigosamente suave e controlada. Seus olhos observavam fixamente a oferecida mulher com uma frieza digna de Severus Snape.

- Problema algum, meu amor.

- Ótimo – sorri, apoiando-se no braço de Tom num ato possessivo – Meu marido e eu podemos ajudá-la em algo, senhorita?

- Er... Vocês... Vocês são...?

- Ricos? Bonitos? Irremediavelmente comprometidos e apaixonados um pelo outro? Sim, somos, que bom que você notou.

A pálida mulher conseguiu apenas murmurar um apagado pedido de desculpas e logo desapareceu do caminho dos dois. Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Tom arrastou o menino para o terraço, que oferecia uma linda vista para o mar, e aproveitou a ligeira intimidade que aquele cálido lugar lhes proporcionava para abraçar o amado pelas costas, distribuindo pequenos beijos em sua nuca.

- O que aquela mulherzinha vulgar queria?

- Aquilo que todas como ela querem, meu amor, aproveitar-se.

- Eu deveria ter lançado uma maldição nela... – murmura irritado, sem conseguir evitar que um arrepio percorresse sua espinha ao sentir os suaves lábios do Lord em seu pescoço.

- Garanto que suas palavras tiveram um efeito mais fino e impactante.

- Ainda sim...

- Não seja ciumento, pequeno – sorri divertido – Mas devo admitir que adoro esse lado seu.

- Adora me ver irritado, senhor Riddle?

- Oh, não posso negar que você fica ainda mais encantador.

Sorrindo divertido diante do gracioso biquinho do Gryffindor, Tom o trás para um beijo cheio de carinho e amor, deliciando-se com aqueles lábios que ofereciam um exótico sabor de cereja e Martini, e com aquela maliciosa língua que se unia à sua em uma dança prazerosa e sensual. Assim, entre noites de diversão e manhãs cheias de atividades recreativas, o casal aproveitava aquela bela viagem que ambos sabiam, estava apenas começando.

-x-

Mais dois dias se passaram e após desfrutarem de um maravilhoso café da manhã, seguido de uma manhã na praia e de um belo almoço típico na ilha de Rodes, a maior do grupo de ilhas gregas na extremidade leste do mar Egeu, Harry e Tom voltaram ao navio, onde puderam aproveitar para passar à tarde comprando algumas lembrancinhas para Eric e para os outros, que não fossem apenas relíquias típicas das ilhas gregas.

- Você acha que o Eric vai gostar desses brinquedos... Como chamam?

- Playstation 4.

- Isso, e o outro...

- Nintendo Wii – Harry sorriu divertido. Seu marido podia conhecer muitas coisas, mas vídeos-games não era uma delas.

A bela suíte do casal agora abrigava várias sacolas com diferentes presentes que levariam para casa. Eric, além dos dois vídeos-games, ganharia diversos CDs com os jogos; para Sirius estavam levando um lançamento da Hugo Boss cuja fragrância sofisticada, moderna e ante-temporal expressava a personalidade do animago; Remus ganharia um relógio belíssimo, Rolex Datejust, com aro cravejado de pedras preciosas; Rony um charmoso Ipod lançamento da Apple, no qual Harry ensinaria o amigo a colocar as músicas muggles que ele tanto gostava; Hermione, enquanto isso, ganharia um lindo quadro do pintor francês, Renoir, chamado "Bouquet de chrysanthèmes" e um livro sobre arte muggle, a nova paixão da castanha; para os Weasley, Harry estava levando uma TV de alta definição LCD que, com um simples feitiço, pegava todos os canais muggles; e para o bebê que Narcisa e Lucius estavam adotando de um jovem casal de sangues-puros franceses que não desejava a criança, Harry estava levando um lindo chocalhinho cravejado de pedras preciosas, pois, estranhamente, havia se afeiçoado ao pequeno menino de cabelos louros e olhos azuis celestes. E isso tudo sem contar a comprinha básica dos Riddle, que consista em chocolates importados de toda a parte do globo, vinhos e belíssimas vestes que ainda não possuíam no closet.

- Você adora bancar o papai-noel, não é Harry?

- Sim, isso me deixa muito feliz.

- Humm... – Tom revira os olhos, tentando organizar aquele mundo de sacolas.

- E você adora me deixar feliz, não é mesmo, meu amor? – comenta docemente, abraçando o mais velho por trás e apoiando a cabeça em suas costas largas.

- Você sabe que sim.

- Ótimo, então não reclame – sorri triunfante – E depois vá provar a fantasia para a festa de hoje à noite porque você não quis provar na loja.

- Para não demorarmos mais meio século...

O menino, no entanto, apenas mostrou-lhe a língua e voltou a organizar as sacolas na mala sob um conveniente feitiço redutor. Minutos depois, após guardar os vídeos-games de Eric, o jovem Gryffindor suspira ao pensar no filho. Será que estava tudo bem? Sirius o estava alimentando direito? Colocando-o para dormir na hora certa? Assegurando que fizesse os deveres pedidos por suas tutoras ou então que lavasse as orelhas? Céus, o animago mal cuidava de si mesmo, mas, por sorte, Remus estava com eles.

- O que foi, pequeno?

- Nada... – mas bastou um olhar sério do Lord para que ele respondesse – Só estou um pouco preocupado com o Eric.

- Ele está bem, Harry.

- Eu sei, mas, mesmo assim.

- Ora, você trouxe um Espelho de Dois Sentidos, não trouxe?

- Sim.

- Então se comunique com ele.

- É uma boa idéia...

- Assim você assegura que seu querido padrinho não esteja colocando ridículas idéias Gryffindors na cabeça dele.

- Tom!

- O que?... É verdade.

- Aiai... – suspira, sem deixar de sorrir – Accio Espelho de Dois Sentidos

Em poucos segundos o belo espelho de prata foi parar nas mãos do Gryffindor.

- Eric Thomas Riddle – chamou ao espelho. Alguns minutos passaram e logo uma conhecida imagem foi refletida:

- Mamãe! – um sorridente Eric parecia esbaforido e seu rostinho estava todo sujo de lama.

- Olá, pequenino. O que você estava fazendo para se sujar todo?

- O vovô Sirius estava me ensinando a fazer algumas bombas de lama para eu me divertir quando for para Hogwarts.

- O que foi que eu disse? – Tom sorriu com ironia.

- Certo, então imagino que o Remus não esteja aí com vocês, não é?

- Não, ele precisou resolver não sei o que no ministério e o vovô aproveitou para me ensinar coisas legais enquanto ele não chega.

Harry apenas suspirou. Sirius Black seria eternamente um dos melhores e mais inconseqüentes Marotos de Hogwarts.

- Entendo, mas diga-me Eric, como você está?

- Muito bem, mamãe. E você e o papai?

- Também estamos. Mas você está se comportando?

- Sim.

- Escovando os dentes?

- Sim.

- Tomando o seu leite à noite?

- Sim.

- Lavando bem as orelhas?

- MAMÃE! – revira os olhos – Já disse que estou bem.

- Certo, certo, eu só queria confirmar.

- Além do mais a Nagini chega a ser pior do que você

- Ótimo – sorri divertido, aquela serpente, sem dúvida alguma, era a melhor babá e guardiã que seu filho poderia ter – E como ela está?

- Está ótima, vive assustando o vovô Sirius pelos cantos da casa, é hilário!

- Não acredito que estou perdendo isso.

- Tom...

- O que? Vai dizer que não é divertido?

- Olá papai! – Eric acenou com um sorriso, alegre por ver o pai.

- Como vai, pequeno?

- Muito bem!

Era evidente que Eric estava ansioso para voltar a se divertir com o animago então Harry já foi encerrando o assunto:

- Bom, diga ao Sirius e ao Remus que estamos com saudades...

- Estamos? – Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas foi olimpicamente ignorado por Harry.

-... E que levaremos muitos presentes.

- ÊBA!

- Logo eu volto a chamá-lo, pequeno. Cuide-se.

- Certo, mamãe, até mais! E papai, não deixe de cuidar da mamãe viu?

- Nunca, pequeno.

Com um sorriso nos lábios eles encerram a comunicação e o Slytherin abraçou a cintura do menor, trazendo-o para um carinhoso beijo. Seus lábios percorriam a boca rosada e macia de Harry com perfeita maestria, fazendo o jovem estremecer em seus braços, o sabor daqueles suaves lábios iam diretamente para o seu membro, mas era preciso se conter, pois em poucos minutos começaria o tal baile a fantasia que o menino queria tanto ir. Mais tarde, é claro, cobraria aquele atraso.

- Você não vai ser arrumar? – murmurou com a voz rouca, sobre os lábios de Harry.

- O que?... Oh, sim, já estou indo.

Quando eles chegaram ao majestoso salão onde seria a festa, depararam-se com um cenário digno das melhores festas da realeza britânica. O local em si era de um tamanho gigantesco, as paredes pintadas em escarlate e dourado exibindo belíssimas tapeçarias que reviviam diversas cenas épicas e mitológicas, os acabamentos que existiam ao longo do salão eram em ouro ou pedras preciosas e do teto pendia um enorme lustre detalhado com milhares de diamantes. A música envolvente era oferecida por uma habilidosa banda que acompanhava a orquestra, os garçons circulavam elegantemente pelos convidados oferecendo os mais requintados drinques e canapés, mas também era possível chegar ao meio do salão onde um bar em formato circular dispunha das melhores bebidas. Pequenas mesas também estavam distribuídas pelo local e ainda era possível contar com um generoso espaço para o baile e a confraternização.

- Parece até um sonho... – Harry sorriu, observando os elegantes convidados trajando as melhores e mais elaboradas fantasias que ele jamais havia pensado encontrar.

- Não me diga que você sonha com um bando de muggles e magos fantasiados.

- É claro que não, seu bobo, o sonho é estar numa festa tão linda com você.

- Assim é melhor – dá uma piscadela maliciosa, abraçando o menor, e deste modo eles ingressaram naquela bela festa.

Para delírio de muitos, a visão do casal era simplesmente arrebatadora. Harry usava uma calça de couro branca que deixa pouca coisa na imaginação, em conjunto com um par de botas brancas que lhe chegavam à altura dos joelhos e uma camisa sem mangas e de gola alta, na mesma cor, com um desenho de asas nas costas. E para completar a imagem de um belo e doce _Anjo_ de olhos verdes, estava uma tiara cravejada de diamantes que imitava perfeitamente uma auréola. Não cabiam dúvidas, Harry era a imagem personificada da beleza, doçura e da inocência.

Tom, por sua vez, era o extremo oposto do jovem Gryffindor. Seu belíssimo look consistia em uma calça de couro preta em conjunto um par de botas que, ao contrário de Harry, ele usava por baixo da calça, uma camisa sem mangas de gola alta, na mesma cor, e uma capa vermelha pendendo dos ombros até o chão. Para completar, Harry ainda conseguira para ele um tridente e um par de chifrinhos vermelhos que, havendo retirado o feitiço glamour, acentuavam o brilho de seus olhos. Era simplesmente um convite vivo ao pecado. E seu semblante naturalmente desdenhoso e superior acentuava àquela imponência de _Demônio _letal.

- Concede-me esta dança, meu anjo?

- É claro, meu amado demônio – sorri lindamente, deixando-se guiar pelo Slytherin ao entorno das belas tapeçarias onde muitos casais já dançavam.

A noite seguiu entre danças, aperitivos e coquetéis. Mais de uma vez Harry precisou enxotar mulheres oferecidas que se aproximavam lascivamente de seu marido enquanto este se viu afugentando muitas das quais abordavam o jovem Gryffindor, de uma maneira bem menos sutil, mas que deixava claro que Harry era apenas seu. Agora, o casal de magos estava acomodado no balcão do bar, onde haviam solicitado mais um Martini de maçã para Harry e um Whisky duplo para o Lord, e conversavam alegremente sobre a criatividade que os muggles tinham para fantasias. Muitos estavam vestidos de magos e bruxas, enquanto aqueles provenientes do Mundo Mágico haviam se disfarçado de médicos, bombeiros e outras profissões não-mágicas. Era simplesmente hilário de se ver.

- Vou ao toilette, meu anjo, volto já.

- Certo. Estarei aqui.

Não demorou nem um minuto que o Lord havia se afastado quando Harry sentiu uma estranha presença às suas costas.

- Você foi rápid... – as palavras, porém, morreram em sua boca ao notar que não era o seu marido o homem que sentava ao seu lado.

- Olá, posso acompanhá-lo?

- Não creio que seja...

- Uma rodada de tequila para mim e para o meu acompanhante – demandou ao barman.

- Imediatamente, senhor Thompson.

- Eu não sou o seu acompanhante – Harry replica irritado.

- Oh, isso é porque você ainda não me conhece – sorri com malícia.

O homem, que naquele momento encarava o jovem Gryffindor com pura luxúria, devia ter pouco mais de quarenta anos, estava muito bonito e elegante em uma fantasia de imperador romano, com o cabelo castanho-aloirado caindo levemente nos olhos azuis e o corpo bem trabalhado oculto pela túnica imperial. Contudo, o detestável sorriso de "tenho-o-que-quero-na-hora-que-bem-entendo" denotava claramente que se tratava de uma pessoa desagradável.

- Sinto muito, mas não estou interessado em conhecê-lo. Sou muito bem casado.

- Com aquele homem que acabou de sair daqui?

- Exato. E ele não vai gostar nem um pouco de encontrá-lo quando voltar.

- Oh, vamos... – revira os olhos, pousando a mão descaradamente na coxa de Harry – Você pode conseguir coisa muito melhor do que ele, meu belo anjinho.

Com um forte tapa o moreno afastou aquela asquerosa mão e se levantou disposto a encontrar seu marido. O outro, porém, deteve-o, agarrando seu braço firmemente.

- Você realmente não sabe quem eu sou... – sussurrou no ouvido do menor – Meu nome é Christian Thompson e este navio é meu. Sou um dos acionistas majoritários da Royal Caribbean International, a empresa que é dona deste cruzeiro, então, comporte-se como um garoto bonzinho e beba essa rodada de tequilas comigo. Mais tarde podemos passar na minha suíte, mas não se preocupe, saberei recompensá-lo.

A expressão de Harry era de profundo nojo e repulsa. Estava prestes a virar uma bofetada no rosto presunçoso daquele homem – que poderia até ser a reencarnação de Merlin, mas que para ele não passava de um asqueroso porco – quando uma conhecida voz o deteve:

- Você tem meio segundo para soltá-lo se não quiser ser um homem morto.

A voz fria e obscura fez o homem que sujeitava o jovem Gryffindor tremer. Mas com uma falsa coragem lançou um olhar de desdém ao Lord:

- Por que você não vai se divertir no cassino e deixa o seu lindo esposo se divertir um pouquinho comigo? – sorri com malícia – Pode gastar o quanto quiser, coloque na minha conta e não se preocupe com mais nada o resto da noite.

- Ora seu maldito muggle...!

- Tom! – Harry interveio, afastando-se com um safanão do empresário para abrigar-se nos braços do Slytherin – Por favor, não faça nada, há muitas pessoas aqui.

- Mas esse desgraçado...!

- Por favor! – precisou recorrer aos olhinhos de gatinho abandonado – Não quero nenhuma cena, muito menos ser expulso do navio ou ter que lançar milhares de Obliviates.

Com um grunhido o Slytherin assentiu, mas Harry sabia muito bem que as coisas não acabariam assim tão facilmente e, com um suspiro, deixou-se guiar até o extremo oposto do salão enquanto o Lord agarrava possessivamente sua cintura e lançava um olhar mortal àquele atrevido homem que estava com as horas contadas. Dito e feito. Quando o baile já seguia à reta final na madrugada e os convidado voltavam a seus aposentos, um homem de olhos azuis, cabelo castanho-aloirados, que devia ter pouco mais de quarenta anos, foi encontrado com uma corda enrolada ao pescoço e o corpo pendendo para fora do navio. Pobre homem... A pressão empresarial devia ser mesmo exaustiva para que ele decidisse quitar a vida desta forma. Não que a Maldição Imperio oferecesse muita escolha, é claro.

- Você não precisava matá-lo, Tom.

- Eu não fiz isso, pequeno. Ele provavelmente se arrependeu de seus pecados e notou que sua existência era um fardo para a humanidade.

- Aham... Claro... – suspira, acomodando-se naquele forte peitoral enquanto sentia os suaves afagos em seu cabelo.

O casal agora descansava da agradável noite em sua espaçosa cama, trocando beijos e carícias, sob um amanhecer que ainda prometia um grande dia pela frente.

-x-

Para surpresa de Harry, nos dias que se seguiram eles não visitaram ilhas gregas, mas sim ilhas do litoral italiano como Sicília, a maior ilha do Mediterrâneo, e Sardenha, outra bela ilha com grande enfoque turístico. O Lord então lhe explicara que não era um cruzeiro apenas pelas ilhas gregas, mas um cruzeiro pelo Mar Mediterrâneo, o que deixou Harry ainda mais encantado. Contudo, para confusão do menino, passado uma semana no navio eles ancoraram no litoral central da Itália. A viagem fora encerrada, aquele era o destino final, Toscana.

- Tom...? – Harry o encarou confundido, ao desembarcarem no porto de Livorno.

- Não se preocupe, pequeno. Já mandei as malas para o hotel.

- Hotel? Mas que hotel?

- Segure-se firme.

- O que?!... Mas os muggles...!

- Não se preocupe, lancei um encantamento, eles não podem nos ver – e com um sorriso, Tom abraçou a cintura de Harry, aparatando com ele para o próximo destino.

O local onde eles apareceram era considerado um dos santuários da bela Florença, um monumento na cidade que representava o berço da arte renascentista. O famoso Four Seasons Hotel Firenze, não era apenas um hotel, mas uma estrutura grandiosa em tons de bege, creme e adornos dourados, que possuía um magnífico jardim em seu entorno com chafariz e flores ornamentais, além da belíssima fachada pela qual Harry e Tom ingressaram, levando-os a recepção, onde Harry pôde notar que aquele lugar se assemelhava a um verdadeiro palácio do conforto e da arte.

- Uau... – murmurou baixinho, observando as belas pinturas renascentistas que adornavam o teto da mesma forma que Michelangelo fizera na Capela Sistina. Ao seu lado, Tom informava ao funcionário a chegada dos hospedes que ficariam na Suíte Presidencial de Médici, a melhor que eles possuíam.

A bela suíte oferecia grandes janelas e vista deslumbrante sobre o parque e o Giardino del Borgo. A sala de jantar com janelas de três lados acolhia até oito pessoas. E a sala de estar, por sua vez, era inigualável, enriquecida por grandes portas francesas e uma varanda privada, o lugar perfeito para trabalhar ou relaxar. Era equipada com o mais recente em tecnologia de entretenimento, assim como um piano de cauda na galeria principal, e encontrava-se separada do quarto por uma porta de madeira maciça. O quarto em si possuía uma enorme cama King Size com doncel, candelabros de cristal e mobilha antiga. Já a elegante casa de banho era em mármore com uma profunda banheira, ducha e armários com diversos sais de banho.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, Tom? – Harry pergunta ao ver o Slytherin dispensar o funcionário que os guiara à suíte.

- Você não gostou?

- É claro que sim! Apenas não entendi, pensei que fossemos passar as duas semanas no navio.

- Não... – sorri maliciosamente, abraçando-o pelas costas – Uma semana foi o bastante. Os próximos cinco dias nós passaremos aqui, antes de voltarmos para casa.

- Adoro quando você me avisa das coisas com antecedência.

- Deixe de sarcasmo, pequeno, pensarei que estou te influenciando de mais – beija carinhosamente a nuca exposta – Mas diga-me se não é uma boa idéia passar cinco dias em Florença, a bela cidade que abrigou o marco do renascimento histórico?

- Sim, é maravilhoso...

- Então pronto! Vamos aproveitar as belezas que a esplêndida capital de Toscana pode nos oferecer.

Harry apenas sorriu. Com certeza aqueles cinco dias seriam um dos melhores de sua vida, como de fato foram. Nesse meio tempo, o casal visitou belíssimos monumentos históricos como a Catedral de Santa Maria del Fiore, a Igreja de Santa Croce, a Galleria degli Uffizi, e o Palácio Pitti, vislumbrando os maravilhosos trabalhos de grandes mestre como Giotto, Filippo Brunelleschi, Sandro Botticelli e é claro, Michelangelo. A cidade, assim como Paris, permaneceu ponto de referência das novas propostas estéticas e do gosto refinado, Tom e Harry logo perceberam, ao percorrer o centro de Florença e se depararem com centenas de lojas que ofereciam o melhor da moda mundial. Nesse panorama, os dois aproveitaram cada canto da elegância, das belas artes e do bom gosto que aquela cidade podia oferecer.

Agora, na última noite antes de voltar para casa, o casal de magos encontrava-se jantando num belo restaurante a luz de velas. O Ristorante Enoteca Pinchiorri fora considerado um dos melhores centros gastronômicos do mundo com sua culinária requintada, o cenário elegante e charmoso com mesas redondas cobertas por toalhas de seda na cor salmão e belos candelabros de cristal em cada mesa, além dos belíssimos quadros nas paredes que expressavam toda a beleza artística que o berço do Renascimento requeria.

Assim, após o Lord pedir dois "Risotto ai peperoni con noci di capesante e pistacchi di Bronte" para ele e Harry, com um delicioso vinho tinto italiano Vicchiomaggio, Chianti Classico La Prima Riserva, os dois passaram a conversar tranquilamente sobre os cenários vividos na bela cidade. Harry estava simplesmente maravilhado e o Lord feliz por oferecer aquela experiência ao menino. Tom não poupava esforços para deixar o amado feliz e este sabia muito bem disso, o que o encantava ainda mais.

- Foi simplesmente perfeita...

- O que, amore mio?

- Esta viagem, eu realmente adorei, Tom.

- Fico feliz – sorri, acariciando-lhe discretamente a mão por cima da mesa.

E depois de um maravilhoso jantar a luz de velas, acompanhado de uma harmoniosa sinfonia de violinos, os dois voltaram para o hotel e entre beijos e carícias má dissimuladas já no elevador, eles mal podiam conter a excitação. Chegava a ser incrível, mas depois de tantos anos juntos eles ainda possuíam o mesmo ardor. Quando Tom conseguiu abrir a porta da suíte já contava com as torneadas pernas de Harry enroscadas em sua cintura, devorando-se as bocas mutuamente e deixando as belas vestes se perderem no meio do caminho até a cama.

- Ahh... Tom! – murmura excitado, sentindo os lábios do Lord deslizarem pelo seu pescoço.

As mãos de Tom percorriam seu corpo, já desprovido de roupas, de uma forma apaixonada e desesperada, sem diminuir a delicadeza e o cuidado em cada toque. Os pensamentos de Harry há muito já haviam se dissolvido, deixando que apenas as sensações tomassem conta, era assombroso sentir o calor do corpo de Tom sobre o seu. Aqueles beijos percorrendo cada centímetro de sua pele, as ávidas mãos o explorando por toda parte, apalpando, deslizando e arranhando aquela delicada pele que pertencia apenas ao grande Lord das Trevas, ao Lord que tivera seu coração arrebatado por um lindo menino de olhos esmeraldas.

- Ahhh! Isso!...

Um gemido excitado abandonou os lábios de Harry quando uma habilidosa boca chegou a sua ansiosa ereção. Céus... Aquilo era a verdadeira glória. A língua do Slytherin saboreava-lhe a carde, enviando correntes elétricas de puro prazer para cada uma de suas células.

- Ohhh... Tom...

O Lord sorriu ao sentir como aquele pequeno corpo tremia imerso em puro prazer e delicadamente guiou seus dedos à exposta entrada de Harry. Sempre tão estreito... Com cuidado introduziu um dedo, e depois outro, fazendo o menino gritar ainda mais alto, tocando em pontos que o levavam ao verdadeiro êxtase. Seu próprio membro palpitava de desejo. Precisava estar dentro de Harry, precisava tomar aquele lindo corpo, e precisava já!

- Tom... Por favor... – Harry mordeu o lábio, frustrado ao sentir aquela deliciosa boca abandonar-lhe.

- Paciência, pequeno – sorri com malícia, aquele sorriso que fazia o Gryffindor estremecer só em olhá-lo – Chegamos à melhor parte.

Num movimento abrupto, Tom substituiu os dedos pelo seu ansioso membro que já não via à hora de ingressar no cálido lugar que Harry oferecia. Um grunhido de puro prazer abandou seus lábios ao sentir-se finalmente aprisionado por aquelas estreitas paredes. Harry, por sua vez, deixava que um gemido extasiado, entre dor e prazer, invadisse o ambiente e após alguns minutos, com o Slytherin parado para que ele pudesse se acostumar, moveu ligeiramente os quadris indicando que Tom podia seguir.

As estocadas não demoraram a chegar... A princípio lentas e cuidadosas. Num ritmo quente e envolvente que fazia o ar em volta deles se tornar até mais denso, os objetos começaram a tremer e suas magias podiam ser vistas a olho nu. O musculoso corpo do Lord se movia com perfeição em cima de Harry e este, com suas pernas ao redor dele, acompanhava os movimentos, perdido em puro desejo e paixão. Os gemidos se misturavam no ar, suas magias se entrelaçavam da mesma maneira sensual e envolvente que seus corpos, o branco e o negro podiam ser vistos claramente, fundindo-se e tornando aquele momento cada vez mais mágico.

- Ahhhhh...

- Humm... Harry...

- Tom... Ahhh... Tom... Isso...

A cada instante as estocadas se tornavam mais rápidas e profundas. Um brilho dourado os envolvia sem que eles se dessem conta. Apenas aquele excitante vai e vem coordenava suas mentes. Um vai e vem profundo, quente e arrebatador que nublava completamente seus sentidos. Harry se agarrava aos ombros do Lord fincando-lhe os dedos, gemia, gritava, implorava por mais... E Tom não se fazia rogar, com gemidos igualmente excitados, atendia aos desejos do Gryffindor, empalando-o cada vez mais fundo, com força, fúria e paixão.

- Te amo... Ahhh... Te amo, Tom... Ahh... – Harry gemia, quase em transe, completamente mergulhado naquela arrebatadora sensação.

Até que em meio àqueles delirantes gemidos, os dois chegaram ao clímax, num orgasmo intenso que cobriu suas mentes, extraindo-os do mundo real e levando-os a um universo paralelo onde existiam apenas seus corpos unidos e o prazer. Assim, com um gemido rouco, Tom derramou sua semente no cálido interior de Harry enquanto este deixava sua essência banhar o próprio abdômen e o do amado. As faíscas mágicas douradas ainda podiam ser vistas no ar. Mas a mente dos dois estava nublada de mais para reparar naquilo, apenas conseguiam controlar suas respirações enquanto o Lord saía delicadamente do interior de Harry.

- Você está bem? – Tom perguntou suavemente, trazendo-o para descansar em seu peito e o protegendo com seus fortes braços.

- Melhor impossível.

- Eu não o machuquei?

- Não sou de porcelana, Tom.

- Mesmo? Humm... Então você quase me enganou.

- Hey! – fez um lindo biquinho, indignado, o que fez o Slytherin gargalhar divertido.

- Estou brincando, pequeno. Você não é de porcelana, é de açúcar... – e mordeu-lhe delicadamente a bochecha para comprovar – Mais doce impossível.

Harry sentiu o rosto corar e se escondeu na curva do pescoço do Lord com um imperceptível sorriso adornando seus lábios. Não era apenas a magia que os rodeava de maneira tão nítida, mas o amor que estava instalado em cada uma de suas ações.

- Você não está sentindo uma sensação estranha?

- Que sensação, pequeno?

- Não sei... Algo estranho, mas cálido... – murmurou pensativo e inconscientemente pousou a mão no ventre.

- Provavelmente é nossa magia em contato uma com a outra.

- Sim... – o sono já tomava conta do Gryffindor – Provavelmente.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Harry se deixava levar ao mundo de Morpheu, rodeado pelos braços do Lord enquanto este acariciava levemente suas costas. Lugar nenhum seria melhor do que aquele. Lugar nenhum chegaria aos pés da maravilhosa sensação de estar nos braços de seu amado. E com ele, qualquer lugar do mundo seria perfeito.

- Eu também te amo, meu pequeno... – sussurrou no ouvido de um adormecido Harry e o sorriso deste acentuou ainda mais.

Tom Riddle e Harry Potter estavam onde sempre deveriam estar:

Nos braços um do outro.

Imersos em carinho e amor.

Para todo o sempre...

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Epílogo.

De repente a visão de Harry foi ficando turva e nublada, aquilo já havia acontecido antes, mas o jovem Gryffindor não conseguia lembrar quando... E em meio à acalorada discussão, Harry perde os sentidos e cai desmaiado em um baque mudo no chão.

- HARRY!

-x-

**Vocabulário e esclarecimentos**:

Gianduia - Mistura do chocolate com o creme de avelã

Accio - Feitiço de convocação.

Espelho de Dois Sentidos - Objeto mágico que serve para a comunicação entre dois bruxos em lugares diferentes. É preciso que a pessoa diga o nome da outra em frente a um dos espelhos. Após isso, a face de um aparecerá no espelho do outro e a comunicação será possível.

PS: Os mitos contados por Tom e o relato de como funcionava a relação mestre/aprendiz na Grécia são dados pesquisados.

-x-

**N/A:** Hi people! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem! Aiai... – suspira exausta – Em meio a este tormento que é o vestibular, consegui tempo, força e ânimo para atualizar mais um capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem! É o penúltimo... xD Logo, logo, chega o capítulo final com muitas surpresas! Er... Na verdade, algumas coisas estão bem fáceis de prever – sorrisinho malicioso – Mas é isso, espero que tenham gostado e que não tenham ficado diabéticos com tanto açúcar, mas não pude resistir, afinal, está acabando!

Então, se quiserem o próximo capítulo já sabem, deixem suas **REVIEWS**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Gostaria também de agradecer muito ao apoio e ao carinho de:

**Hyuuki**... **Nanda Sophya**... **Joanna **... **Sasami-kun**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**... **Belly Maltter**... E **mesquila**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas lindas reviews de vocês!  
A próxima atualização, **O Pequeno Lord**, já está encaminhada!  
Muitos Beijos e até a próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** **(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

**(2) **– Essa é uma história **Slash** (relacionamento Homem x Homem); Contém **Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina. Sim, eles são magos e podem aparecer de um lugar para o outro, andar por chaminés, transformar-se em outras pessoas através de poções, por que não engravidar quando possui magia forte o bastante para isso?) e **LEMON** (sexo explícito entre as personagens). Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Dois meses havia passado desde o magnífico cruzeiro que Tom e Harry fizeram pelas ilhas greco-romanas e é claro, desde a maravilhosa semana que passaram em Florença. Dois meses nos quais a família Riddle vivera em constante paz e harmonia. Dois meses em que a tranqüilidade e as boas vibrações rondavam aquela casa. Jamais um cenário fora tão calmo e envolvente, com todos sorrindo em meio aos seus afazeres e aproveitando toda a ternura que rodeava o Mundo Mágico. Sem dúvida alguma não existia discórdia que pudesse abalar aquela estrutura forjada em amor e dedicação, nada poderia destruir a paz que reinava naquele ambiente... Nada...

- BLACK!

Exceto, talvez...

- Cale a boca, Riddle! Não vê que estamos ocupados?!

- Ora, seu pulguento!

Certo. Provavelmente o sutil diálogo entre Sirius Black e Tom Riddle não denotasse toda a paz e tranqüilidade que reinava no Mundo Mágico.

- Deixe de influenciar o MEU FILHO com essas bobagens Gryffindors de ficar pregando peça nos outros!

- Mas o MEU NETO tem talento para ser o melhor Maroto da terceira geração! E eu o presenteio com o que eu quiser!

- Não se eu lançar um Avada Kedrava em você, idiota!

- Ora, experimente, seu maníaco!

Na verdade, se dependesse dos dois, o Mundo Mágico seria um verdadeiro campo de batalha.

- Eu não acredito que eles começaram com isso de novo – Harry revira os olhos, voltando a se concentrar em sua conversa com Narcisa.

Naquele exato momento, o casal Malfoy encontrava-se na sala de estar da Mansão Riddle com o mais novo integrante de sua família: Julián Louis Malfoy. O pequeno mago, que fora adotado de um casal de sangues-puros franceses que ainda não se julgava pronto para um filho, parecia um pequeno príncipe com seu corpinho rechonchudo aos oito meses de idade, um par de brilhantes olhos azuis e um cabelo tão louro que o caracterizava aos olhos de muitos como um legítimo Malfoy, é claro que o pacto de sangue que Lucius e Narcisa fizeram com o casal de magos já garantia legítima e magicamente que o pequeno Julián de agora em diante era um Malfoy.

Para surpresa e alegria de Harry, que havia tomado carinho ao menino antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, Lucius e Narcisa o nomearam padrinho daquela bela criaturinha. Cabe dizer que ficara em choque com a notícia, mas logo um radiante sorriso surgira em seus lábios ao segurar aquele lindo bebê que o encarava com seus brilhantes olhos azuis cheios de curiosidade.

Agora, Harry e Narcisa organizavam os preparativos para a festa de um aninho de Julián que seria dali dois meses, enquanto Lucius e Remus repassavam algumas negociações entre Hogwarts e o Ministério e, obviamente, Sirius e Tom discutiam mais uma vez, pois o animago presenteara Eric com as melhores novidades da Zonko's e da Sortilégios Weasley – razão pela qual o menino saíra correndo para o jardim em busca de aproveitar todo aquele arsenal de bromas que poderia usar quando chegasse a Hogwarts ou em algum Comensal da Morte desavisado. Mais de uma vez, Eric quase matara seu pai do coração com alguma brincadeira ridiculamente Gryffindor, mas que o menino sempre conseguia se livrar das broncas de uma maneira muito Slytherin.

- Você é um irresponsável, Black!

- E você não tem um pingo de senso de humor, Riddle! Foi muito engraçada aquela vez quando Eric deixou seu cabelo vermelho...

- Engraçado será você levar um par de Cruciatus!

- Essa eu quero ver! Vamos, atreva-se!

- Cruci...

- TOM! – Harry interveio, deixando o pequeno Julián no colo de Narcisa para se colocar entre os dois – Vocês dois querem parar com isso?!

- Ele começou! – apontaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não me interessa quem começou, crianças, o que interessa é que vocês terminem com essa bobagem.

- Mas...

- Não quero falar de novo, ouviram? Ora, francamente! O Ministro da Magia e o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores discutindo feito duas crianças!

- É culpa desse pulguento que não sabe qual é o seu lugar e vive dando mau exemplo ao Eric.

- Ah, claro! O psicopata quer me dar lição de moral, perfeito!

Harry suspirou mais uma vez, massageando as têmporas. Aqueles dois realmente conseguiam tirá-lo do sério, sua visão estava até meio turva devido ao enorme aborrecimento que o rodeava.

- Tom...

- Vou proibi-lo de por suas malditas patas na minha casa!

- Como se eu precisasse da sua autorização, Riddle! Meu afilhado INFELIZMENTE divide esta casa com você e nada irá me impedir de ver a ele ou ao meu neto!

- Sirius... – Harry murmura, apoiando-se na parede porque sentia que a qualquer momento seu corpo cairia no chão. A sala inteira estava girando.

Narcisa encarava o jovem mago com preocupação, mas precisava ficar pendente do pequeno em seus braços.

- Você está bem Harry? - a bela mulher perguntou com suavidade.

- Sim, não se preocupe... - contudo, a face anormalmente pálida do menino contrariava suas palavras.

Mas o Lord e o animago permaneciam alheios àquilo, concentrados de mais nas tentativas de se assassinarem mutuamente.

- Eu deveria mandá-lo de volta para Azkaban! O Mundo Mágico era bem melhor quando você não estava por perto!

- Sou eu quem deve dizer isso, seu megalomaníaco homicida! O Mundo Mágico estava muito melhor quando Harry deixou você em estado de fumaça-parasita com apenas um aninho!

- Ora seu...!

- Aliás, você deveria ser conhecido como: Lord Voldemort, o idiota que deixou o garotinho sobreviver.

- Eu não deixei...!

- Oh, claro. O Lord das Trevas não contava que o tiro sairia pela culatra.

- Eu vou te matar, Black! – os olhos escarlates brilhavam de fúria – Crucio!

Por sorte, Sirius conseguiu desviar e o feitiço atingiu um caríssimo vaso de porcelana em cima da mesa. Os dois magos agora sujeitavam a varinha perigosamente, mas antes que pudesse lançar qualquer outra maldição – em meio aos prantos de um pobre Julián que se assustara com o barulho do vaso se rompendo – um repentino grito os interrompeu:

- CHEGA! – Harry, recostado na parede, encarava-os com pura irritação – Será que vocês não perceberam que há um bebê na sala?!

Até mesmo Lucius e Remus haviam deixado os relatórios de lado quando repararam na confusão.

- Os dois são uns irresponsáveis! Não é possível que depois de tanto...

O menino, porém, não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois naquele instante uma tontura muito forte se apoderou do seu corpo e escureceu completamente sua visão. O pequeno corpo já estava prestes a cair com um baque mudo no chão, quando um assustado Tom fez uso de seus ótimos reflexos e conseguiu ampará-lo a tempo.

- Harry?... – o Lord murmurou, acariciando a face pálida, numa tentativa de reanimar seu desacordado esposo. Mas absolutamente nada aconteceu.

Todos observavam a cena em choque.

Rapidamente, no entanto, Tom recuperou a razão e mandou Lucius trazer uma Chave de Portal para levar Harry a St. Mungus. O aristocrata loiro, é claro, não pensou duas vezes e já correu para providenciar o objeto necessitado pelo seu amo.

- Lupin, Narcisa – Tom falou com seriedade – Vocês e Lucius ficam com o Eric.

- Sim, senhor.

- Pode deixar – Remus encarava seu pequeno filhote com preocupação, mas algo no aroma de Harry o tranqüilizava incrivelmente, e ele não conseguia descobrir o que era.

- Eu vou com vocês – Sirius se pronunciou, observando seu afilhado com um misto de preocupação e culpa.

Tom o encarou fixamente, mas logo soltou um suspiro:

- Certo...

Em seguida, Lucius apareceu com uma colher de prata transformada numa Chave de Portal para a ala de emergência de St. Mungus. Três... Dois... Um... Quando Sirius e Tom, que por sua vez abraçava protetoramente um desacordado Harry, tocaram na colher, logo sentiram um repentino puxão que os rodopiou no ar levando-os diretamente àquele branco cenário que sempre tentavam evitar.

-x-

Os medimagos e enfermeiros que circulavam pelo local observaram os magos que acabavam de aterrissar na ala de emergência com uma expressão de assombro e medo. Permaneceram num estado de verdadeiro choque apenas encarando o Ministro da Magia com seu desacordado esposo no colo. Merlin, eles sabiam que boa coisa não ia acontecer. Eram raras às vezes em que a família Riddle colocava os pés naquele hospital, mas quando o faziam a pobre estrutura de St. Mungus quase vinha abaixo.

- Vocês querem tirar uma foto? Ou preferem ficar nos olhando com cara de idiotas? – a sarcástica voz de Tom Riddle pareceu despertá-los.

- Desculpe... Nós... Sentimos mui...

- QUERO UMA MACA IMEDIATAMENTE! MEU ESPOSO PRECISA SER EXAMINADO A-G-O-R-A!

Dois segundos e oito milésimos foi o tempo necessário para que o Lord fosse atendido, ou seja, na mesma hora Harry foi levado à U.T.I para fazer um check-up completo. Enquanto isso, Tom e Sirius circulavam de um lado para o outro na sala de espera. De minuto em minuto os dois se encaravam e murmuravam algo como: "Ele vai ficar bem" ou então "Ele é forte, não será um desmaiozinho que poderá abalá-lo" e até "Se ele ficar bem eu juro que nunca mais discuto com você, idiota".

Nesse meio tempo, Harry era submetido a uma infinidade de exames, rodeado por uma junta médica que se equiparava aos seriados muggles nos quais uma equipe inteira precisava lutar para garantir a sobrevivência de um paciente em estado terminal. A melhor sala do hospital, naquele momento, abrigava no mínimo uns vinte ou trinta jalecos brancos e os melhores especialistas de St. Mungus rodeavam o desacordado menino em busca de solucionar seu problema. Um problema que eles ainda não haviam descoberto qual era.

- O que...? – os belos olhos verdes pestanejaram várias vezes ao sentir uma incômoda luz em seu rosto – O que está acontecendo?

Ao ouvirem a sonolenta voz de Harry, o alvoroço começou. Todos queriam explicar o que estavam fazendo, cumprimentá-lo, ou até mesmo pedir um autógrafo. E naquele instante, Harry teve um estranho Déjà vu, naquela mesma sala, com um alvoroço idêntico... Mas quando fora?

- SILÊNCIO! – uma imponente voz calou a todos os medimagos que rodeavam o pobre menino – Quero todos vocês fora daqui! E digam ao Sr. Riddle que seu esposo não está em perigo então ele não precisa derrubar o meu hospital.

Ninguém pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer à furiosa mulher de meia idade que os encarava com desaprovação. "Helen Jones – Diretora Chefe – Clínica Geral e Medimaga Superintende". Harry observou seu crachá e logo percebeu que se tratava da responsável por todo o hospital, a mesma simpática mulher que o apresentou ao medimago que cuidou de sua gravidez e ajudou a trazer o pequeno Eric ao mundo.

- Harry Potter... Ou melhor, Harry Riddle, então nos encontramos de novo? – ela sorria calidamente – Não creio que o senhor se lembre de mim, mas...

- Sra. Jones! É claro que eu lembro! A senhora me apresentou ao Dr. Phill e praticamente me salvou de uma bateria de exames e medimagos emocionados... Hehe... Curiosamente foi o que acabou de fazer também.

Ela não deixou de sorrir, segurando um exame que havia feito pessoalmente no menino, o único que ele realmente necessitava e que aclarava todas as suas dúvidas.

- Então, jovem Harry, você imagina por que está aqui?

- Para falar a verdade não tenho a mínima idéia. A única coisa que eu lembro é de ver meu marido e meu padrinho a ponto de trocar maldições, quando de repente minha pressão baixou e eu desmaiei.

- Foi a primeira vez que você desmaiou, digo, nesses dias?

- Isso mesmo.

- E não tem sentido mais nada?

- Como o que?

- Tonturas, enjôos, cansaço, sonolência...?

- Humm... Agora que a senhora mencionou, ando dormindo bastante e ainda sim permaneço sonolento e cansado, será estresse?

- Não, com certeza não é estresse, mas daqui uns nove meses você irá se estressar bastante – ela murmurou divertida.

- Perdão?

- Nada não, mas temo que eu não possa ajudá-lo.

- Por quê? – perguntou preocupado.

Seria algo muito grave?

Sem cura?

Oh, Merlin!

- Porque isso é algo que você deverá tratar com o senhor Phillip Anderson novamente.

- Com o doutor Phill? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas logo arregalou os olhos, assustado – Oh...

- Sim, "Oh"... – ela sorriu com simpatia – Agora vamos à sala dele e no caminho aproveitamos para avisar ao seu marido que você não está a um passo da morte e que ele pode parar de ameaçar destruir o meu hospital.

As bochechas de Harry ganharam uma linda cor rosada.

- Ele está um pouco preocupado...

- Um pouco?

Com um radiante sorriso, muito raro de se ver na severa Medimaga Superintendente, ela flutuou magicamente a maca em que Harry estava para guiá-lo ao corredor que levaria à sala de seu colega. Ao abrir a porta ela se deparou, é claro, com dois homens que estavam a ponto invadir a sala para ver o jovem Gryffindor. Assim, balançando a cabeça com diversão, a medimaga explicou que estava tudo bem, mas que Harry precisava ser examinado por um especialista. Os dois não acreditaram muito, pois o pobre menino ainda estava em choque e sequer olhava para eles, apenas murmurava algo que soava como: "Oh, Merlin... Não é possível..."

Rapidamente eles chegaram à sala do Dr. Phill, uma sala que Harry e Tom conheciam muito bem, pois na gravidez de Eric eles viviam ali para fazer exames de rotina. É claro que o preocupado Lord sequer prestou atenção nisso, apenas tinha olhos para seu pálido esposo que parecia não ter se recuperado do choque.

- Olá, Phill – a mulher cumprimentou, flutuando um atordoado Harry para deitá-lo na maca especial daquela sala, sendo seguida por Sirius e Tom que não despregavam os olhos do menino.

- Helen! E... Oh!

- Sim, sim, veja quem eu trouxe para você.

- Não é possível, o jovem Harry está...?

- Sim. Eu mesma fiz o exame com as poções.

- Então...?

- Nunca vi um rosa tão intenso quanto aquele.

- Merlin... – o sorriso claramente emocionado do homem louro que contava com algumas mechas grisalhas fez Sirius Black arquear uma sobrancelha, sem entender absolutamente nada.

Por que aquele homem estaria emocionado com a doença de seu afilhado? Ao lado de Sirius, Tom ignorava completamente a conversa dos dois medimagos, prestando atenção apenas na expressão desconcertada do menino.

- Bom, vou deixá-los a sós – a mulher sorriu mais uma vez ao jovem Gryffindor e logo se retirou da sala.

- Mas isso é uma maravilha...!

- Desculpe – Sirius interrompeu – Mas o que está acontecendo?

- O senhor é...?

- O padrinho dele.

- Oh! Então tenho certeza que irá adorar a notícia! – aquele radiante sorriso começava a irritar o animago – E Sr. Riddle, meus parabéns!

Tom, naquele exato momento, acariciava a gelada mão de Harry, encarando com preocupação o olhar perdido do menino. E ao ouvir as felicitações do medimago, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha severamente. Afinal, por que ele deveria ser felicitado se o seu pequeno esposo se encontrava naquele estado?!

- O senhor deve estar muito emocionado, Sr. Riddle, isso é tão raro de acontecer, mas como sempre o jovem Harry...

- Do que você está falando?! – interrompe-o, com a irritação refletindo claramente em sua voz.

O Dr. Phill, no entanto, sorri ainda mais e anuncia com emoção:

- Ora! Estou falando que o jovem Harry surpreendeu a todos, novamente! O senhor, Sr. Riddle, será papai mais uma vez!

Choque.

-...

Sirius Black acabava de cair sentado em uma das cadeiras, completamente em choque.

-...

Silêncio.

-...

Harry tremia levemente, de nervoso, enquanto agarrava a mão de seu marido. Aquilo não fora nem um pouco planejado. Seu trabalho... Eric... Tudo ficaria de pernas para o ar. Há cinco anos que Eric era filho único e agora surgia mais uma criança para reclamar a atenção dos seus pais, com certeza o menino não ficaria nem um pouco emocionado com isso. Sem contar os assuntos que precisava resolver no Ministério, tudo adiado. E Tom... Oh céus, Tom não esperava que isso acontecesse. Com um filho ele até podia lidar muito bem, mas e um novo bebê? Será que a paciência do Lord resistiria?... Sem dúvida alguma Harry estava assustado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, emocionado.

Um filho.

Mais um filho.

Mais um filho com o seu amado.

Mais um símbolo do incondicional amor que existia entre os dois.

Ao lado de Harry, completamente alheio às preocupações e medos que assolavam o menino, Tom sorria, com uma expressão de bobo impressa em seu rosto.

-...

Emoção.

-...

Aquilo era incrível.

Era muito mais do que ele podia sonhar.

- Eu não acredito – murmura com os olhos vermelhos brilhando de alegria.

- Tom, eu juro que não pensei que...

- Isso é maravilhoso, Harry! – sem pensar duas vezes, o Lord puxou o desconcertado menino para um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo que demonstrava toda felicidade que consumia o Dark Lord, felicidade pelo maravilhoso presente que seu lindo esposo mais uma vez o oferecia.

O medimago observava a cena com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pois nos nove meses da gestação de Eric havia tomado muito carinho ao jovem Gryffindor e acreditava que este seria um ótimo pai. Sirius, enquanto isso, pestanejava várias vezes processando a informação. E quando finalmente se deu conta dos acontecimentos pulou da cadeira e exclamou:

- Riddle! Será possível que você não consegue manter o seu... o seu... err... as suas mãos longe do meu afilhado?!

Contudo, apenas uma gargalhada divertida escapou dos lábios do Lord, que abraçava seu jovem esposo com carinho e proteção.

- Não seja ridículo, Black. Ele é meu esposo, posso colocar muito mais do que minhas mãos em cima dele.

- Muita informação! Muita informação! – balançava a cabeça freneticamente tentando afastar aquela aterradora imagem.

Harry, com um sorriso divertido dançando em seus lábios, apoiou a cabeça no ombro do marido:

- Você não está bravo com a notícia? Digo, todos nós fomos pegos de surpresa...

- Não diga bobagens, Harry! Pela segunda vez você me torna o homem mais feliz da face da terra.

Os lindos olhos verdes brilhavam com imensa alegria. Todos, inclusive Sirius, estavam maravilhados com a notícia e tinham plena certeza de que dias cheios de felicidade estavam por vir. Harry e Tom estavam encantados com a possibilidade de aumentar a família com aquele presente divino que simbolizava o verdadeiro amor que existia entre os dois. Sirius, por sua vez, apesar dos insultos ao Lord não podia conter o sorriso, emocionado com a possibilidade de mais um neto ou neta para alegrar sua vida e aprontar como nunca em Hogwarts, representando a terceira geração dos Marotos. E o Dr. Phill é claro, estava radiante com a possibilidade de cuidar de mais uma gravidez-natural – coisa raríssima – daquele doce menino que se mostrava um verdadeiro receptor de milagres e que ele sabia, era merecedor de tamanhas alegrias.

-x-

Ao voltar à mansão e contar aquela maravilhosa notícia a todos, as reações foram quase as esperadas. Lucius e Narcisa parabenizaram o casal com verdadeira alegria e a aristocrática mulher garantiu, como se tratasse da predição de uma profecia, que o bebê que estava por vir e o pequeno Julián seriam muito ligados e entrelaçariam os rumos de suas famílias. Remus, por sua vez, comentou que esperava uma boa notícia, pois notara algo de cálido e tranqüilizador no aroma de Harry, mas não contava com uma boa-nova tão gratificante como esta. Ele e Sirius, é claro, mostravam-se cheios de expectativa para mais um descendente dos genes Potter que em breve colocaria Hogwarts abaixo e levaria imensas alegrias a suas vidas.

Horas mais tarde, quando a família Malfoy, Sirius e Remus deixaram a Mansão Riddle, o casal de magos mais famosos dos últimos tempos respirou fundo para cumprir a etapa mais importante e decisiva daquele dia: dar a notícia a Eric. Assim, eles ingressaram no quarto do menino, onde este e Nagini divertiam-se com os fogos-mágicos que Sirius trouxera mais cedo.

_- Eric..._ – Harry sentou na cama do filho, com o marido ao seu lado – _Queremos conversar com você._

- _Eu não fiz nada! Aquele chafariz no jardim já estava sem a cabeça, eu apenas... –_ murmurou nervoso, guardando rapidamente o conjunto de fogos – _Diga a eles, Nagi! Sou inocente!_

_- Completamente inocente –_ a serpente garantiu com solenidade.

_- É claro... –_ o jovem Gryffindor não pôde conter um sorriso enquanto Tom revirava os olhos com diversão _– Mas não é sobre isso que queremos conversar._

_- Oh, certo –_ suspirou com alívio, acomodando-se em frente aos adultos, com a bela serpente rodeando-o.

_- Bom, diga a ele, Tom._

_- O que? Eu? –_ o Lord arregalou os olhos _– Ah não, você tem muito mais tato para essas coisas..._

_- Oh, Merlin! Esse é o grande Lord Voldemort? –_ revirou os olhos com um suspiro exasperado _– Certo, veja bem, Eric..._

_- Sim?_

_- Você nunca desejou um amiguinho, ou amiguinha, para brincar com você?_

_- É claro, mas eu sempre brinco com um monte de crianças quando fico lá na brinquedoteca do Ministério._

_- Sei, mas você nunca quis, digamos, um irmãozinho para brincar com você sempre que quisesse?_

_- Humm... –_ pensou por alguns segundos franzindo o pequeno cenho encantadoramente – _Nunca fez falta não._

Harry suspirou e o Lord apertou carinhosamente sua mão, infundindo-lhe ânimo. Nagini, por sua vez, entendera muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali e com seus olhos brilhando de alegria encarava o casal na expectativa.

_- Mas não seria ótimo você ter alguém com quem dividir as alegrias, as brincadeiras e poder passar o tempo inteiro junto?_

_- Pode ser..._

_- Pense bem, não seria maravilhoso ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, que você cuidaria e protegeria como o grande mago que é?_

Eric ponderou por alguns instantes. De um lado havia a possibilidade de brincar com alguém à hora que quisesse, experimentar seus logros novos, dividir segredos e alegrias, além de ter alguém a quem proteger com todo o seu coração. Mas também existia a possibilidade de perder a atenção de seus pais para o novo integrante da família, ver-se com menos acesso aos seus brinquedos, ou até mesmo tê-los que dividir. Era uma faca de dois gumes. Contudo, a possibilidade de ajudar a cuidar e proteger um bebezinho era bem emocionante, isso ele não podia negar.

_- É... Talvez fosse interessante._

_- Mesmo? –_ Harry perguntou com certo alívio.

_- Bom, se vocês não me trocarem pelo bebê novo..._ – murmurou com um gracioso biquinho.

_- Oh, Eric! –_ um cuidadoso puxão trouxe o menino para o colo do jovem Gryffindor _– Não diga uma coisa dessas, pequeno. Eu e o seu pai sempre vamos amar você, ouviu? Você é o nosso pequeno príncipe, o nosso primogênito e mais amado filho, ninguém jamais tomará o seu lugar._

_- Humm... – _Eric sorriu_ – Se for assim, até que seria legal ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha._

_- É bom saber, pequeno –_ trocando um significativo olhar com o Lord, Harry respirou fundo _– Pois acabamos de saber que você ganhará um._

-...

Silêncio.

Um silêncio que foi quebrado por uma extasiada Nagini:

_- Que maravilha! Isso é incrível!_

Os belos olhos vermelhos do menino, no entanto, estavam fixos em Harry. Seu lindo rostinho não demonstrava emoção alguma, apenas parecia analisar a situação. Aquilo fez Harry tremer involuntariamente, mas um carinhoso abraço do Lord e o feliz enrolar de Nagini em sua cintura o acalmou. Finalmente, após intermináveis segundos, um sorriso tranqüilo surgiu nos rosados lábios de Eric.

_- Que legal, mamãe!_

_- _"Legal?"_ –_ pensaram Harry e Tom ao mesmo tempo.

Eles tinham todo aquele desgaste emocional para o menino sorri tranquilamente e comentar que ter um irmãozinho seria legal? Oh, Merlin... Pelo menos estava tudo resolvido e em paz. O cenário já estava montado para a ansiada chegada do mais novo membro do clã Riddle.

-x-

Nove meses.

Aproximadamente 36 semanas.

252 longos dias é o tempo que, em média, dura uma gestação. E para Harry James Potter Riddle não foi diferente.

Nesse meio tempo, muitas emoções assolaram a Mansão Riddle com os preparativos para a chegada do bebê. Os elfos domésticos corriam de um lado para o outro, sob as ordens de Harry, para organizar o novo quarto onde a criança ficaria e ao contrário do que acontecera na gravidez de Eric, dessa vez o Lord fora terminantemente proibido de interferir na decoração, pois Harry alegara que este filho não nasceria sob influências Slytherins, pelo menos não na decoração de seu quarto. O resultado final foi uma bela habitação em tons de lilás, branco e creme, pois eles ainda não sabiam qual seria o sexo e preferiam descobrir na hora do nascimento. O lindo quarto ainda contava com um grande berço lilás e branco, um verdadeiro tesouro cravejado de Ametistas e brilhantes; duas poltronas estofadas brancas; armários e cômodas na mesma cor com detalhes em lilás; muitos brinquedos infantis, tanto muggles quanto mágicos, direcionados ao desenvolvimento cognitivo dos bebês e à sua máxima diversão; além das dezenas de bichinhos de pelúcia, cada um mais lindo que o outro, que eles ganharam ao divulgar a notícia. Assim como o quarto de Eric, este contava com uma representação do teto de Hogwarts e combinava perfeitamente com a decoração baseada em fadas, elfos e ninfas.

E o Mundo Mágico estava em festa!

A notícia da chegada de mais um herdeiro da consagrada família Riddle levou entusiasmo a todos os lares mágicos. A imprensa, a cada mês, especulava com delicadeza e preocupação como estava o salvador do mundo e desejava seus sinceros préstimos; os cidadãos sempre enviavam cartas e presentes para o bebê – da mesma forma que acontecera na época do nascimento de Eric – e estes, depois de devidamente inspecionados, eram aceitos com um lindo sorriso por parte de Harry; os amigos do Gryffindor também não poderiam estar mais contentes e viviam visitando-o na mansão para saber as novidades; assim como os aliados políticos e os Comensais da Morte do Lord que estavam encantados com mais aquela demonstração de poder e magnitude do casal, pois todos sabiam que uma gestação masculina natural – sem o devido auxilio de tratamentos com feitiços e poções – era raríssima e apenas magos poderosos podiam tê-la e lidar com ela.

A cada dia Eric parecia mais emocionado com a notícia e ajudava sua mamãe em todos os preparativos necessários, além de oferecer idéias para o nome de seu futuro irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. Nagini estava cada vez mais super protetora com Harry e raramente o deixava sozinho, sempre cuidando que o menino estivesse livre de qualquer acidente, pois mais um lindo filhote estava a caminho. Narcisa também sempre procurava auxiliar o jovem Gryffindor e este é claro, via-se radiante nos encontros com seu lindo afilhado, Julián. Enquanto isso, Sirius e Remus viviam na expectativa da chegada de mais um "neto" para eles mimarem, a alegria era tanta que até um momento histórico aconteceu: Sirius Black e Tom Riddle, no escritório da Mansão Riddle, dividiram um charuto em comemoração à chegada do novo membro da família.

"Ohhh..."

Isso é claro, até um irritadíssimo Harry chegar – com os hormônios nas alturas – xingando todas as gerações passadas dos dois magos, pois estes não tinham consciência de como aquela porcaria poderia fazer mal a Eric e ao bebê. Obviamente os dois poderosos magos não pensaram duas vezes antes de apagar o charuto e abaixar a cabeça sob o olhar de uma divertida Nagini.

De mês em mês, é claro, a morada do antigo Dark Lord e de sua família virava de cabeça para baixo.

O médico quase foi chamado em uma ocasião em que Harry recusara sua sobremesa de chocolate. Chocolate! E o pobre Lord muitas vezes desejou ter acertado um Avada Kedrava em seu amado esposo quando este o acordou às três horas da manhã para que ele fosse ao mundo muggle buscar ostras empanadas ao molho agridoce, torta de melancia com queijo ralado e um enorme Big Mac com Mate gelado. É claro que o apaixonado Lord voltou com todos os desejos de Harry, e se deliciou ao ver o sorriso radiante do menino, vendo que todo o seu esforço era recompensado com aquela simples, mas divina ação.

Finalmente, no primeiro dia do mês de Novembro, ao estar organizando os últimos bichinhos de pelúcia no quarto do bebê com a ajuda de Eric, Harry sentiu o poderoso fluxo de magia passar a percorrer seu corpo. O mais novo Riddle estava a caminho.

- Eric... – chamou com suavidade.

- Sim mamãe?

- Por favor, vá buscar o seu pai.

- Está tudo bem? – o menino largou a linda serpente verde e prata de pelúcia e encarou o maior com preocupação.

- É claro, mas seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, pelo visto, já está querendo nascer.

- Oh... – arregalou seus belos olhos escarlates e não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo à procura de seu pai.

Em poucos minutos o casal Riddle aterrissava mais uma vez em St. Mungus, deixando um ansioso Eric na mansão aos cuidados de dois igualmente ansiosos Sirius e Remus. O Gryffindor agora se encontrava mais uma vez rodeado pela melhor equipe médica de partos masculinos do mundo, a qual seu médico pessoal, Phillip Anderson, encabeçava. Este deu uma poção relaxadora para Harry e logo todos colocaram as varinhas a postos. Os aparelhos ultramodernos monitoravam a freqüência cardíaca, pressão e fluxo mágico; um nervoso Tom Riddle segurava firmemente a mão de seu pequeno esposo, oferecendo sua magia para protegê-lo; enquanto Harry, por sua vez, estava relaxado e seguia as instruções do medimago sem largar a mão de seu marido. A calma rodeava o jovem Gryffindor que não era papai de primeira viagem e sabia que ali não existia dor, gritos ou "respiração cachorrinho". Mas sim uma densa aura mágica rodeando todo o lugar.

Poucas horas depois, o poderoso envoltório mágico dourado que rodeava a criança já podia ser visto pelo médico e saía pouco a pouco pelo corte que fora criado com magia, sendo guiado pela aura de Harry. Assim, a bela criaturinha não demorou a deixar o pequeno corpo do Gryffindor, levitando, rodeada pela poderosa magia que a guiava e protegia.

O choro do bebê acalentou o coração de Harry e este sentiu o carinhoso aperto em sua mão, vendo como um sorriso bobo se instalava nos lábios do Lord. Minutos depois, para completa alegria do casal, eles podiam contemplar aquele ser miudinho que tanta emoção lhes trouxera.

- Agatha Lilian Riddle – Harry a nomeou com um sorriso cansado, observando com carinho aquele pequeno embrulho de sedosos cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos verdes em seus braços.

Agatha, um nome sugerido por Eric, cujo significado representa bondosa e predisposta ao amor, uma pessoa que está sempre pronta a ajudar quem precisa. Harry sabia, ao observar aqueles olhos incrivelmente iguais aos seus, que se tratava se um nome perfeito para sua filha.

- Ela é linda...

- É igualzinha a você – o Lord sorriu ainda mais, contemplando os dois.

- E será uma Gryffindor – Harry brincou, fazendo seu marido revirar os olhos, divertido.

- Sem dúvida.

-x-

**Seis anos se passaram...**

...E naquele exato momento, Harry, Tom, Agatha e Nagini se encontravam desfrutando de uma tranqüila manhã na sala de estar da Mansão Riddle. No dia anterior eles haviam deixado um emocionadíssimo Eric na plataforma 9 ¾ para que este tomasse o Expresso Hogwarts que o levaria ao seu primeiro ano na conceituada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O menino prometera que mandaria uma carta assim que entrasse em seu dormitório – Gryffindor, de acordo com Harry e Sirius, ou Slytherin, de acordo com Tom – para contar como fora a viagem e em qual casa ele havia ficado. Agora, Andrew, uma belíssima coruja negra e de olhos âmbar, adentrava na habitação surpreendendo um distraído Harry que lia um belo romance muggle, Tom que revisava alguns relatórios que deveria mandar ao Ministério, a pequena Agatha de seis aninhos que desenhava com seus novos lápis de cores mágicos na mesinha de centro, sob o tapete, e uma divertida Nagini que observava os dotes artísticos da menina.

- Mamãe! – Agatha foi a primeira a notar a coruja e logo deixou de lado seus belos lápis. E sim, ela herdara a mesma mania de seu irmão de chamar o pobre Gryffindor de mamãe, para grande divertimento do Lord.

- Vejamos agora quem ganhará a aposta, querido.

- Depois não vá chorar pelos cantos da casa, Tom – sorri com malícia, abrindo a carta que a coruja havia deixado cair em seu colo.

O casal se encontrava no sofá da sala com a pequena herdeira sentada no belo tapete persa logo à frente dos dois e Nagini a rodeando protetoramente. Assim, com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry abriu o envelope, desdobrou o pergaminho e passou a ler as palavras que seu filho escrevera:

_Queridos papai, mamãe, Agatha e Nagini...  
Hogwarts é incrível! Eu nunca poderia imaginar um lugar tão enorme e maravilhoso quanto este. Você estava certo, mamãe, é simplesmente um sonho.  
A diretora McGonagall deu um super discurso de boas-vindas, mas me pareceu, na hora em que ela nos proibiu terminantemente de chegar perto do Bosque Proibido,  
que suas palavras eram especialmente dirigidas a mim... Estanho. Será que ela sabe que eu herdei sua capa de invisibilidade, mamãe? E é claro, o seu talento para arrumar problemas? Hehe...  
Tia Hermione, como vocês sabem, é a professora de Runas Antigas. Foi muito engraçado ver como ela se segurava para não sair correndo da mesa dos professores para me abraçar assim que entrei no Salão Principal,  
se bem que seria bem difícil ela conseguir correr com aquele barrigão de seis meses que abriga os futuros gêmeos Weasley.  
O vovô Remus também quase não se segurou quando me viu sentado naquele banquinho prestes a ser selecionado,  
e mal posso esperar para ter aulas com ele, dizem que é o melhor professor de Defesa Contra Artes Obscuras que Hogwarts já teve.  
Também foi engraçado ver como o tio Hagrid segurava as lágrimas quando eu acenei para ele,  
e ouvir o tio Severus comentando que esperava que eu tivesse herdado dos genes Riddle o talento para as Poções,  
porque dos Potter seria difícil salvar alguma coisa.  
Mas sem dúvida alguma o melhor mesmo foi a conversa que tive com o Chapéu Seletor,  
e você tinha razão mamãe, ele me mandou para a casa que eu escolhi.  
Mas ainda não vou dizer qual foi, sofram um pouquinho..._

- _Eu vou lançar um Crucio naquele moleque quando ele voltar!_

_- Tenha calma, Tom, ele apenas quer aumentar o suspense – _Harry sorria divertido, mas por dentro também estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- _Continua, mamãe!_

_- Sim, continue! – _Nagini ouvia tudo com atenção e se as serpentes sorrissem maliciosamente seria isso que ela estaria fazendo, pois tinha plena certeza de onde o seu lindo filhote estava.

_- Muito bem..._ – Harry continuou:

_Antes de eu contar em que casa fiquei, quero falar do amigo que fiz no Expresso Hogwarts.  
Seu nome é Brian Nott, filho de Theodore e Elisabeth Nott, acho que o pai dele estudou na mesma época que você, mamãe.  
Bom, estivemos juntos o trajeto inteiro, conversando sobre mil e uma coisas,  
mas o melhor foi ver que ele não estava interessado em conversar com o filho de Tom Riddle, o ministro da magia, e Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo,  
mas sim com Eric Riddle, sem adjetivos pelo meio.  
E também foi bem legal ver como ele expulsava um irritante trio de meninas que vieram na cabine pedir o meu autógrafo... Hehe, ele parece ser bem protetor.  
E o melhor de tudo foi que caímos na mesma casa! Adivinhem qual?  
Sim, acertou quem pensou em SLYTHERIN! Sinto muito, mamãe, mas pelo visto você perdeu a aposta.  
Espero que o vovô Sirius não sofra nenhuma parada cardíaca. E papai, você está me devendo uma viagem para o novo Parque de Diversões Mágico que inaugurou na Espanha.  
Então acho que é isso, já estou morrendo de saudades de todos!  
Agatha, fique longe do meu quarto e não se esqueça que eu te adoro, sua pirralha linda!  
Mamãe, fique de olho no papai para ele não se estressar tanto no Ministério e estarei esperando os doces que você me prometeu, viu?  
Papai, fique de olho na mamãe, não deixe nenhum safado/safada se aproximar dele! E vê se fica esperto com o Julián também, ele e a Agatha andam muito agarrados.  
E Nagini, você sabe que é a única com juízo aí, cuide de todos por mim!  
_

_Amo muito vocês! Estarei esperando suas cartas e pode deixar, mamãe, já disse que escreverei ao menos uma vez por semana.  
Hogwarts é formidável, mas mal posso esperar para estar em casa de novo!  
Um grande beijo.  
_

_Com amor,  
Eric Thomas Riddle_

_PS: Brian pode passar o Natal conosco?_

Harry terminou de ler a carta e a dobrou com cuidado, ao levantar os olhos, deparou-se com o que já esperava: Tom o encarava com um sorriso malicioso, aquele sorriso irritantemente Slytherin que ele guardava para as melhores ocasiões.

- Então?

- Você estava certo, ele caiu em Slytherin, satisfeito?

- E isso significa?

- Que você não precisa ser amigável com o Sirius até o final do ano que vem.

- Além de você ter que deixar eu...

- TOM! – interrompe-o com as bochechas em chamas – Não na frente da criança!

O Lord, por sua vez, deixa uma gargalhada gostosa invadir a habitação.

- Certo, certo, não precisa se envergonhar tanto, pequeno.

- Hum!

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? – adota uma expressão séria – Não fui com a cara desse tal Nott.

- Oh, Tom! – sorri divertido – Não banque o pai ciumento!

- Estou apenas comentando, oras!

- Claro...

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – uma sorridente Agatha puxava a bela túnica azul-celeste de Harry em busca de sua atenção.

A pequena usava um lindo vestido perolado, cheio pregas, com um laço verde-esmeralda na cintura que combinava com seus olhos e acentuava o ar de boneca. Porque Agatha Lilian Riddle era uma verdadeira boneca. Seu longo cabelo negro caía como uma maleável cascata pelas costas até a cintura, era liso e dócil, como o do pai e parecia ser a única característica física que, por sorte, herdara de Tom, pois de resto era como se contemplasse a versão feminina aos seis anos de Harry. Seus olhos verdes destilavam inocência, sua estrutura pequena apenas acentuava seu ar doce e angelical, e seu lindo sorriso deixava a todos encantados. Era uma cópia perfeita do jovem Gryffindor. Mas não se igualavam apenas na aparência, a pequena Agatha era doce, risonha, espontânea, bondosa, amável e incrivelmente sapeca como só uma pequena Gryffindor poderia ser, o que enchia aos seus dois pais de orgulho.

- Está lindo, Agatha – Harry sorria, observando o desenho que a menina lhe entregara.

Um desenho no qual ele, Tom, Eric, a própria Agatha e o jovem Julián Malfoy, seu querido afilhado, apareciam de mãos unidas, com um enorme coração vermelho flutuando em cima de suas cabeças.

- Sabe, Tom?

- Diga, pequeno.

- Tenho certeza que muito em breve teremos uma orgulhosa membro da casa Gryffindor aqui conosco.

- Oh! Que Merlin me ajude! – o Lord suspira teatralmente, trazendo a sorridente menina para o meio dos dois, e esta logo se viu assaltada pelos beijos estalados e pelas cócegas de seus adorados pais.

Se as serpentes sorrissem com amor, seria isso que Nagini estaria fazendo. E de fato ela estava, pois não era apenas uma serpente, era membro e guardiã daquela linda família: a família Riddle. Uma família que conheceu o amor e a alegria da forma mais inusitada, mas que soube cultivá-los, levando-os a condição máxima. Pois aquela família realmente descobrira, em meio a tantas dificuldades e provações, o verdadeiro significado desta simples palavra: amor. E o que começara como um veneno para Harry e Tom, transformara-se no mais incrível dos milagres. Estavam juntos. Juntos e felizes... E permaneceriam assim para toda a eternidade.

**Poison... **  
Veneno…

**I don't wanna break these chains.**  
Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente.

-x-  
FIM  
-x-

-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Gente, que nostalgia, é o último capítulo... Como vocês puderam ver, a vida continua, Brian e Eric, Julián e Agatha... Mas Tom e Harry permanecerão com o seu amor inalterado – Sim, momento açúcar – e a cada dia este amor se tornará maior e mais forte. "Porque o Lord das Trevas o marcará como seu igual"... E eles sempre serão perfeitos um para o outro, opostos e iguais, luz e trevas, bem e mal... Juntos. Oh, que emoção! xD Bom, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem desse novo e último capítulo! Um dia, quem sabe, eu posso até voltar com Poison III – a volta dos que não foram... xD

Mas por enquanto, espero que vocês dêem uma chance a uma nova fic que lançarei em Janeiro. Um novo Tom/Harry com Mpreg! Mas desta vez é um UA. Em breve, não percam, **Lágrimas de um Príncipe**.

Bom, é isso... Aguardarei suas **Reviews** com muita ansiedade para saber o que vocês acharam. Por favor, não deixem de mandar, quero muito saber a impressão que vocês tiveram do final.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos que acompanharam tanto Poison quanto Poison II e dizer que sem vocês eu não conseguiria escrever uma linhazinha sequer. Muito obrigada mesmo! E meu carinho super especial a:

**Hyuuki**... **Amber**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **vrriacho**... **Belly Maltter**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Sasami-kun**... E **aribh**!

Muito obrigada mesmo por suas reviews!  
O próximo capítulo de **O Pequeno Lord** sairá já na próxima semana! Espero que gostem!  
E em janeiro, **Lágrimas de um Príncipe** estará on com mais uma aventura desse casal tão lindo! Tom e Harry forever! xD  
Muitos e muitos beijos!  
Até a próxima!


End file.
